True Love Torn Apart
by wiggles17
Summary: Aang and Katara can finaly be together, but Aang has a mission to do that will take him away for quiet some time. Will the love still be there when he gets back? What will happen with his friends? PLEASE COMMENT! I DON'T OWN AVATAR OR THE CHARACTERS
1. The New Mission

After the kiss between Aang and Katara at Zuko's palace at the end of the war, an Earth Kingdom solider came up to them with some disappointing news.

"Avatar Aang"

"Yes"

"The Earth King has requested a favor from you."

"Yes, what is it?"

"He requested that you come with me back to the Earth Kingdom, so you can start a mission to rebuild the Kingdom's most treacherous region."

"I'll do anything to help."

At the sound of the Avatar's response, the solider took a step back, and took in a deep breath for what he was about to say.

"Avatar I'll be honest with you this wont be a quick trip. The region is torn apart both physically and spiritually. The rebuild will take at least 8 years, because of its remoteness. Don't get me wrong, this region is one of our most scared lands, it is the birth place of the badger-moles the original earth benders, we don't want it to parish. On the other hand, helping us could mean giving up a part of your life. Only experienced earth benders can reach this place. I just want you to think and discuses it with you loved ones before giving me an answer. I'll be leaving tomorrow; I'll need an answer by then."

The solider bowed to Aang and Katara, then turned and disappeared into the crowed.

"Not now. Anytime but now. Not when we can finally be together. No I can't leave you." Aang said then embraced Katara.

Katara had never looked more beautiful to him then at this very moment. Even though she was crying, he couldn't help but notice how good she looked.

"Aang," Katara said with tears in her eyes, "you need to go. You're the Avatar; you need to restore the balance of the world. Just because the war is over doesn't mean the land has healed. I love you, I always will, I will be here when you get back."

Aang said goodbye to all his friends that day. As he broke the news to his friend, he couldn't help but think he was never going to see them again.

"Well if master earth benders can go, I will!" Toph exclaimed

"No Toph I won't allow it. You haven't seen you parents in a long time you need to return to them. I'll write all of you."

Sokka was the most emotional one of the group, "NO! Little buddy I can't let you go, we just reunited. We're supposed to live happy ever after. You know like in the stories Gran-Gran use to tell us."

"Shut up Sokka! Can't you see it's hard enough for him already? He has to do it, he's the Avatar." Suki said as she slapped him in the back of the head.

"Sorry Aang." Sokka said as he began to rub he new wound

"I'll write you as soon as I get to the site. I'll pick up a hawk at Ba Sing Se. I'll miss you all." Aang hugged his friend and then went to his guest room to sleep.

Aang waited till the next morning to say his goodbye to Katara. By the boat, Aang and Katara embraced one more time.

"Where is Appa?"

"He is already on the boat, he deserves a rest. When we get to Ba Sing Se he's going to stay at the palace stables. Momo is going to stay with Sokka."

"That's going to be hard for the both of them."

"It's going to be hard for me too, but I am going to be in and out of the spirit world. It is not fair to them. It's not fair to you either. 8 years is a long time are you sure you don't want to end this here."

"My mother once told me that true love never dies. Even though we are separated the love we have for each other will never die. If we are destined to be with one another, we will be. It is only a matter of time."

Aang was relived to hear that answer, "I swear to you the minuet I am done. I will rush to the south pole as soon as possible."

"I'll be waiting."

They kissed for one last time, and as soon as their lips touched the boat's whistle blew to say they were leaving. Aang quickly jumped aboard the ship. He watched with tears in his eyes and waved back at Katara till he couldn't see her anymore.

"As soon as possible I'll be back for you Katara I swear."

"I'm sorry." The solider said to Aang, "This can't be easy for you. I know it wasn't easy for me when I had to leave my wife."

"How long has it been since you last saw her?"

"It has been over a year."

"A year that must have been hard for the both of you, when are you going back to see her?"

"Never, she died in a rock slide a few months ago."

"Oh, I am sorry."

"It's ok. I have my moments now and again when I just can't believe she is gone and I'm never going to see her, but during those times I hear her whisper in my ear and I know she is close by. She is always with me. Avatar this time apart maybe hard right now, but when we you see each other again the relationship will be that much more important to you. Please excuse me; I have to go talk to the captain and report for my duties."

"I look forward to talking to you later."

Over the boat trip, Aang got to know the young solider. He became great friends with him. It was a long journey when they got off the boat and had to walk, and it was nice to have someone to talk to. After weeks of on and off boats, they finally could see the massive wall on the horizon.

Aang hadn't seen the walls in months. He immediately looked at were the drill use to be. If you hadn't had known a drill used to be there, nothing would seem off to you, but there was something off about it to Aang. Like there was a scar there, but you could barely see it.

Inside the wall, the city changed a lot. The interior walls were reinvented. They were no longer walls. Now they were just tracks for the trains. The city now feels more alive. The Earth King listened to Aang, now he has a real kingdom to rule.

The first stop in the city was the stables. First Katara, now Appa, this was a real test for Aang, losing both his love and his best friend in a mater of weeks. But he knew he needed to help the kingdom. Aang then asked a favor of his own.

He turned to the solider, "Shan, could I ask something of you?"

"Anything I can do to help, Aang."

"Appa needs someone he trusts to come and fly him around every now and again. You two have gotten close, would you do this for me?"

"It would be my pleasure Aang"

"Thank you"

Aang and Shan then walked to the king's chamber. Last time Aang was here is seem so dark and cold in the chamber. Now it was more lambs, and it looks like he had some earth benders make some windows in the room. At first it seemed like no one was in the room, then all the sudden in a flash of green and yellow the Earth King was right in front of Aang.

"Avatar, it's so good to see you. Did you just get in? I just got back a few weeks ago myself. Oh I so loved traveling all over the kingdom. I went everywhere. I went to Kyoshi Island; boy those girls are good with those fans. Then I went to the desert. Oh the desert it was just…" The King paused for a second, "Well to be honest, the desert isn't all that great."

"Sir I don't me to be rude, but I like to start this mission as soon as possible."

"Oh I'm sorry Avatar; I skip to the point in my journey where you will be heading soon. So I was traveling along the northern mountain region, where the tallest mountains are located. I saw so much destruction, I couldn't believe it. I came across a powerful earth bender who lived her life in this region. She told me of how the birth place of earth bending was located at the very top of the tallest mountain of this region. This birth place is the epicenter of the tie between the Earth Kingdom and Spirit World. The bender said that the land has been dying ever since the war had started. Avatar if these lands fail, earth bending as a whole could disappear as well. I need you to heal these lands, Aang. It's been over 100 years since the land was alive and well. It needs a deep spiritual clean and physical rebuild. Will you help us?"

"Yes, I will."

"Thank you so much, Avatar. Now is there anything I can give you before you leave."

"Well I like a messenger hawk that is trained to deliver multiple letters to multiple locations, and lots of parchment and ink."

"No problem we always keep lot of those types of hawks around Ba Sing Se. Your request will be filled shortly; you can wait outside the palace. As soon as you have your items, you can proceed to the wall and join up with the ostridge horse caravan. They will lead you to the mountain where the birth place is located. There you will meet up with the earth bender who will lead up the mountain, and join you on the mission. Any questions Avatar?"

"Just one sir, what is her name?"

"The earth bender's name is Kia. Good luck Aang, see you later."

"Thank you sir, see you later"

Aang and Shan left the palace. As soon as the hawk arrived, the two friends said their goodbyes and departed ways. Aang was at the caravan in no time. He mounted an ostridge horse, and the journey began.


	2. The Rebuild Part 1

Katara remained at Zuko's palace with Sokka and her father for a couple weeks after Aang left. They were going to leave any day now since most of the guests have left already. It was sun set, and Katara was in the same place she always was, the west side of the place watching the sun set. It always gave her comfort knowing for at least one second Aang and she were looking at the same thing. She was so entranced by the sun and the memories of her and Aang, that she did hear Zuko and Mai approach her.

"Katara you ok?" Zuko asked

"I think. Just thinking of him again, I wish time could pass by faster"

"You know he will come back the second he can. The time will just fly by in no time at all."

Mai finally spoke up for the first time, "Katara I want to apologize for the time we first met each other and all the time after it, you know, the dagger throwing and everything."

"I don't blame you Mai, not at all."

"I like for us to be friends."

"We already are."

At the sounds of those words, Mai flung her arm around Katara's neck and gave her a hug. Well maybe not a hug, it was more like a squeeze. It was still very shocking coming from Mai. After she was done Mai returned to her original position next to Zuko. Zuko was the first to speak.

"Wow, looks like Ty Lee has rubbed off on you."

"Gosh, I hope not." Mai exclaimed.

The three of them burst out in laughter.

"So Katara, what are you going to do for the time being." Zuko asked

"Well I guess go back to the southern tribe. Do some work and wait for Aang to come back."

"Did you ever think about going on your own mission?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well maybe time wouldn't pass so slowly if you had something to do with yourself."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well do you remember the move I did to redirect Azula's lighting attack?"

"Yes I do, why?"

"Well my uncle created that move by watching water benders. Maybe you could study all different types of bending and create new water bending moves."

"Zuko, that's a great idea."

"It doesn't have to stop at bending either, there a lot of weapon disciplines too. If you like I could demo some dagger throws." Mai said.

"I like that very much. I think I'll do it. I'm going to go tell my family the plan. Thanks guys."

As Katara ran to tell her family of her plan she relayed a message to Aang in her head. _While you gone Aang I am going to get stronger and better. I won't wallow in my sorrow, I'll make sure to only think how happy I'll be when I see you again. I will always love you._

_Katara I will always love you, I'll hurry home to you soon._

The journey to the birth lands took about a week and a half, but at least it was through some of the most beautiful lands in the Earth Kingdom. Aang could see why the king was drawn to this region.

The caravan stopped short of the area where Aang was supposed to meet up with Kia. As he got off of his mount, the head solider pointed the way to where Aang needed to go.

"Sorry Avatar the way is too hazardous for the animals, but the mountain is just up the road there about half a mile."

"Thanks for the help sir."

Aang bowed to the solider, and took off down the road.

Aang arrived at the mountain in no time at all, but there was no bender there to greet him. So he sat down, and began to stroke the hawk's feathers that had just landed on Aang's shoulder.

All the sudden the ground began to shake. Aang wasn't sure where it was coming from, but he knew something powerful was the cause of the earthquake. Then a hole perfectly round about three feet in diameter appeared in the ground, and out of the hole came a girl.

The girl looked to be about 18, with long wavy black hair, she had green eyes, and she was wearing the traditional Earth Kingdom uniform.

"Hey there tiny Avatar, how ya doing?"

"Umm are you Kai?"

"Sure am. Put it there."

Kai had a stronger handshake compared to most men, but Aang held on as tight as he could.

"Nice shake man, well should we get going?"

"Sure, so do we just head up this path?"

"Only if you want to tear up you hands before you get close to the top. If there is an easy way why not take it?"

"Well where is it?"

"Right below us, I've made a path underground. The only problem is that we can't travel underground the whole way, but it gets us really close."

"I guess that works. Lead the way."

The travel up the mountain took a few days, but once he got above ground Aang could see why the king asked for his help.

There use to be a river or something, but it has been dried up for years. What once looked to be a big and beautiful forest, now only seemed to be dead woods for miles to see. The only things that seem to still be intact were the caves the badger-moles used to live in.

"This is just horrible, what happened to this place?"

"Well you see this whole place is connected to the Spirit World. Ever since the war started a hundred years ago the river just kept drying up till it stopped running. So ever since the river dried up the forest has been dying, and the badger-moles left. I've been noticing something lately, the water is coming back. But since most of the trees are dead we need to replant the entire forest. Yep all of it, it's a big job."

"So where do we start first?"

"Well since today is almost over, we'll start tomorrow. But what we need to do is burn down the whole forest."

"But don't we need to save the land?"

"Yeah little man," Kai said and rubbed Aang's head, "Don't you know that from fire comes life? Burning the land will cause it to be more fertile, making the new trees we are going to plant grow faster."

"Well I guess that makes since. Then tomorrow we start. Where do we set up camp?"

"In the caves, pick one any one, except that one there, it's mine."

Aang picked the cave just right of Kai's. He unpacked his items and began to write the first of his many letters to Katara.

**4 years later**

_Dear Katara,_

_How did Sokka's wedding go? I bet Suki looked beautiful on that day. I heard Toph is beginning to build a earth bending school. Are you going to head that way after you're done with the Kyoshi warriors? I love you so much; every year seems to get shorter and shorter it won't be long till I see you again. Write me as soon as the hawk reaches you. With fainted breath I wait._

_Love, _

_Aang_

Aang attached the letter to the hawk, and sent it on his way. As soon as the hawk was out of sight Aang stepped out of the cave and into the sun light.

Kai was waiting outside near the newly formed pond eating her breakfast. As soon as Aang was visible to her, she looked over at him and waved him good morning.

Aang had grown a lot in the four year they had been together. Now 16, he stood at an incredible 6 feet. Living in this environment also caused Aang to develop an athletic build. Aang also had let his hair grow out for the time being.

"Good morning Kai." Aang said in a much deeper voice than when they first started this mission.

"Morning Aang."

"So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well it's just more tending to the trees. Most of them look good, but there is still some that could be better near the edge of the lands."

After breakfast the pair walked to the end of the forest and began their work.

"So I'll go left and you'll go right?" asked Aang

"Sounds like a plan. Meet you in 180 degrees."

Aang and Kai took of in opposite directions. They were running along the growing trees making moats around the trees and connections to each moat making them all connect to each other. Aang was the first one to finish. As he waited for Kai, he was preparing for his next move. Kai finally caught up to Aang in a few minuets after he finished.

"I remember when I would be the one waiting for you." Kai said while catching her breath.

"That was when I was a lot shorter." Aang joked.

"So you ready to do your thing?"

"Yes be with you in a second."

Aang then jumped up 30 feet in the air and made an air sphere that would keep him hovering at this height. As he moved the sphere to the center of the land, he looked down on it. From up in the air the birth lands took the shape of a giant yin and yang symbol. The river was the dividing line, and the two ponds in the land formed the dots in the symbol.

But he needed to get back to work. Aang water bended water from the two ponds, and then traced the edge of the forest causing the moats to fill up. Kai gave him the sign when his job was complete.

Aang dropped back down to where Kai was waiting for him.

"Good job little man, you get better with that every time you do it."

"Thanks Kai. You've basically stayed the same."

The both laughed at the comment then went back to their camp to prepare dinner.

**Three weeks later**

Aang had just finished another day of refilling the moats when he spotted an object that made his heart leap out of his body, it was the hawk.

He ran to the place where the hawk lands when it comes back. The hawk was already waiting for him when he arrived. He quickly unraveled the letter and began to read it.

_Dear Aang,_

_Everyday that passes brings me one day closer to you. I wish you could have been at Sokka and Suki's wedding it was just beautiful. The only bad part about it was when Sokka was dancing with Suki, he was supposed to hold her up, but that's when they wheeled out the food. To make a long story short, he dropped her and raced over to the food then Suki went over and hit him. I will leave the island soon and I'll head to where Toph is and help with the building process for a little while. It hurts so much to know that I will be closest I've been to you in four years, but I will just think of the day I can finally embrace and kiss you again. I love you more everyday._

_Love,_

_Katara_

After he read the letter, Aang put it on his bed to write his response later. The hawk needed rest for now, so he went out of the cave to help with dinner.

"Any good news?" Kai asked

"A friend of mine got married a few months ago and I guess it was really fun."

"How can you do that to yourself? To know all the things you're missing. Doesn't that kill you?"

"Yes a little bit, but I knew what I was signing up for, I know what I gave up. But I'm the Avatar and I have to restore the balance. Katara knows that, and is willing to wait. What about you don't you miss your friend and family?"

"The truth is that I don't have any. My parents died in a fire nation raid when I was ten. After that happened I went looking for excitement and found this, I've been here ever since."

"Well you do have one friend, me."

"Thanks Aang."

"So what are you going to do after we completely restore the land?"

"I guess go to Ba Sing Se, and see if the king will give me a job."

"If you don't like the city life, I have a friend who is opening up an earth bending school, I bet she'd let you on as a teacher, once she sees how good you are. Well not really see since she is blind, but she'll feel how good you are."

"A blind earth bender?"

"She sees through earth bending. The vibrations in the ground allow her to see, she's one of the greatest earth benders I have ever met. She was even my earth bending teacher."

"Wow that sound amazing, I'd love to see it."

"Just say the word and I'll send the message."

"I'd love to do that more than going to a city, would you Aang"

"Yes I will. Katara is going to visit her soon; I put it in the letter for her to ask Toph."

"Thanks Aang"

**Hey everyone, you enjoying the story? If you are could you please comment on it?**

**Thanks everyone.**


	3. The Rebuild Part 2

**Two Years Later **

_Aang,_

_Our time apart is almost over; just that thought is enough to get me through this time. Did you hear that Zuko and Mai got married? I couldn't make it to the wedding, but I from what I hear it was a beautiful event. I still am traveling though the Earth Kingdom, but I am going to head to the Northern Water Tribe soon. I am going to stay there for the remaining years then head home to wait for you. How is the rebuild coming? From what I've read from you letter it turning into a small paradise. I love you more everyday. Until we reunite under the same sky, I'll keep looking at the sun. I'll love you forever._

_Katara_

Aang let out a deep breath. He missed another wedding. The anger started to boil. Why did he agree to this? He had missed so much already, and he still was supposed to stay here another two years.

Aang got up off his bed and began too pace the cave. He just wanted to go home. He just wanted to embrace Katara. He just wanted to leave. In the furry of rage, Aang punched the cave wall causing a section of the wall to fly into the cave left of his. Before Aang could realize what he had done, he was sucked into the Spirit World.

Aang was dropped into the swamp he once traveled in six years ago. At first no one was around him, and then a voice boomed out from the fog.

"Aang"

"Avatar Roku?"

The spirit of the past Avatar appeared right before Aang.

"Aang, you time in the birth lands is almost complete; you must not lose sight of the importance of this rebirth."

"Roku I've giving up so much in my life."

"But you're gaining more time with your friends by taking on this mission. Do you know what would have happened if you didn't agree to this mission?"

"The birth lands would have died."

"Yes, causing the destruction of earth bending. Without earth bending the world would have remained in a permanent state of unbalance. Eventually the world would be no more. Do you get what I am saying Aang?"

"Yes Roku, but when do I know when my job is complete?"

"You will know when the birth lands are healed when the badger-moles return."

"Thank you Roku."

"Do not lose sight of what is important Aang."

"I won't Roku."

"Goodbye Aang."

The views of the Spirit World vanished, and the cave became in focus. After his eyes readjusted to the light of the cave, Aang saw that Kai was standing at the opening of the cave.

"I heard the crash, and came to see if you were ok. When I got here, your tattoos and eyes were glowing so I figured you were in the spirit world. You ok?"

"Yea, I think."

"So what happened here?" Kai asked while gesturing at the hole.

"My anger built up and I wasn't thinking."

Kai with a quick move of her hand fixed the hole then turned back to Aang.

"Aang I want to say thank you."

"Why?"

"Aang you gave up so much of your life, all just to save me and my people, so I just want to say thank you."

"Thank you Kai, I was really feeling down today."

"I could tell." She said with a smile on his face, "Well I'm going to go make dinner; I'll let you get back to your letter."

Kai left Aang on his bed. After Kai was clear from the cave, Aang sat down and began to write his response.

_Katara,_

_The only paradise I would ever want to live in is the one you living in. Today was a bad day, I felt like I was missing out on everything, but then Roku pulled me into the Spirit World and reminded why I need to do this. I need to do this because it would give me more time with you in the long run. I can return to you when the badger-moles return to this land. I love you always. _

_Aang_

**Two Years Later**

Now 20 years of age, Aang was walking through the forest checking on the trees. His appearance hasn't changed much from his 16 year old self. The only things that had changed was that Aang muscles were more defined, but not extremely huge, and also that his facial features had become more mature.

It has been eight years since his mission has started, and it wasn't just his appearance that had changed, but the land had changed too. What once uses to be a landscape full of dying trees was now a forest with 20 ft tall trees that now were producing the sweetest fruit Aang had ever tasted. Even with the fruit now present there still was no sign of the badger-moles. Disappointed Aang headed back to the caves.

"Did you see anything?"

"Nope, no sign of them."

"Well it is only 12 o'clock they could still show up today. Anyways the king in his last letter said that he would leave the ostridge horses in an open field near here, so that we could get back to Ba Sing Se anytime they show up."

"It's not that I'm worried when they show up, it's if they show up."

"Don't worry about it Aang even Roku said they would come."

"I know I'm just nervous."

"Don't be, they'll be here any day now. Now could you go get some fruit for lunch?"

"Yes, no problem."

Aang walked to a tree about 20 ft away from where Kai was sitting. Aang began to pick a handful of fruit. While picking the fruit, one of them fell out of his hands and rolled under a bush. Aang reached down and tried to feel for the fruit that he dropped. His hand came across something, but it wasn't the fruit, it was furry. Aang pushed back the bush to get a better look at the object. It was a baby badger-mole. Aang realized that his parents couldn't be far away. He quickly turned towards Kai and yelled at her.

"Kai, they're here."

Kai came running, but before she could reach Aang, his tattoos and eyes began to glow. He was pulled into the Spirit World once more. Roku was standing right in front of him.

"Aang, you're time in the birth land has come to an end."

"Thank you Avatar Roku."

"Aang I need to warn you of a major event coming up. It is to far away to know if it is good or evil. I just need you to stay alert."

"I will Avatar Roku." Aang said as he bowed at his past life.

"Be careful Aang. You may now return to the physical world."

"Thank you"

The Spirit World washed out of view, and Kai's face came into focus.

"You ok little man?"

"We can go home Kai, Roku said we could."

"That's great Aang lets get packing."

The pair went to their cave to collect their items, and as they were leaving they could see more badger-moles coming to live at their new home. Now that everything was said and done, Aang was going to miss his home for the last eight years, but he was excited to be going home.

Kai and Aang began their journey back to Ba Sing Se.

**Two Weeks Later**

Aang and Kai arrived at Ba Sing Se, and went straight to the Earth King's palace. They were lead right into the king's chamber. The king was waiting on his thrown when they walk in, but once again, a second later he was right in Aang's face.

"Avatar Aang, Master Kai you've returned, I trust that your mission was a success."

"Yes it was your highness." Kai answered.

"The Earth Kingdom thanks you both. My, my, I remember when I first met you both. Kai you have grown more beautiful, and Aang you've shot up like…like I don't even know what and the hair…"

"Uhh your highness, I appreciate the gesture, but I really like to be heading home." Aang interrupted.

"Oh I apologize, just know the Earth Kingdom owes you both a dept."

"Thank you sir." They both said in unison, and turned to leave.

"Oh Avatar, I almost forgot." The king turned to a servant who handed him a scroll. "This came for you from the Fire Lord."

"Thank you sir." Aang said as he stepped forward to take the scroll.

"I hope to see you again soon."

The Avatar and Kai bowed to the king and took their exit.

"So what does the great Fire Lord Zuko say?" Kai asked

"He wants me to make a stop at the Fire nation capital to discuss something."

"That sucks. Isn't Katara in the Southern Water tribe?"

"Yes, but the Fire nation is only a little bit out of my way, and Roku said I needed to be alert of an upcoming event, this could be it."

"I guess that makes sense, off to the stables we go."

The pair arrived at the stables in no time at all. Aang first spotted Shan before Appa.

"Shan!" Aang called

"Aang is that you?"

"Sure is old friend."

"You've changed quiet a bit; I don't even think Appa will recognize you anymore. Speaking of…"

Shan pulled out a bison whistle and proceeded to blow on it. In no time at all, the big white furred bison appeared from the barn. As soon as Appa saw Aang, he ran towards him, and tackled the young Avatar, and proceeded to lick his face.

"It's good to see you again buddy, I've missed you." The Avatar got back on his feet and walked over to Kai and Shan.

"Shan I'd like to introduce you to my friend Kai, she was the bender who helped me with the birth lands, and she is heading to my friend Toph's school for earth bending to teach earth bending."

"Is that so? Thanks amazing Kai. You know I was at that school not to long ago, how are you getting there?"

"Aang was going to drop me off on his way home."

"You know, it's not to far away I could take you there if you wanted." Shan said as he started to blush.

"It's up to Kai."

"Ok Shan, I'll take you up on your offer."

Smiles came across the faces of both Shan and Kai, and Aang took that as his sign to leave. He said goodbye to his friends, and loaded up Appa. Just as Aang was about to say yip-yip, he heard something he'd never thought he'd hear. It was the sound of Kai giggling, Kai was flirting with Shan. Aang just smile, and began his trip to the Fire nation.


	4. The Party

It was freeing to be on Appa again, and to see the ocean again. Aang didn't realize how much he'd miss it, but living on a mountain for 8 years caused him to miss a lot of things.

Aang just breathed in and out the cool sea air. His mind was at peace, he no longer had all this anger built up, and it was gone with every minuet that passed.

Aang could no longer resist the temptation to do some acrobatic tricks. Without warning Aang jumped off of Appa. He fell towards the ocean, just as he was about to hit it, Appa quickly got under him and caught him. Then Appa gently turned his body allowing Aang to drag his hand along the ocean, and then quickly reclaimed their place in the clouds. Even though it had been a while since either one had tried that move, they executed it with precision.

It took Aang and Appa about a week to make it to the Fire Nation. As they passed over some of the territory, flash backs of the Day of Black Sun kept popping into the Avatar's head. Back then his friends and he had to hide, but those days had been gone for a while, he no longer had to hide who he is.

Fire Lord Zuko was walking the perimeter of his palace with his wife Mai, when his head servant ran up to them.

"My Lord" the servant said as he bowed to the pair.

"Yes what is it?"

"My Lord, the Avatar and his bison have been spotted heading this way. He is expected to touch down any moment now."

"Aang made it, and he has perfect timing." Zuko said with this look on his face as if he was thinking of an attack strategy, "Ok listen to me, when he lands, take him too the Ball room I'll meet him there, but take his bison, and put him in the furthest stall. Make sure no one sees either of them."

"Yes sir."

"Make sure no one sees them." He repeated himself to make himself clear.

"Their locations with remain a secret with me my Lord."

The servant bowed at the pair one more time, then ran off to greet the Avatar.

"What are you doing?"

"Just trust me Mai."

"I always do."

"Mai I need you to keep the secret too."

"No problem."

Mai kissed her husband then left him to go tend to one of her friends who had arrived just the other day.

Aang was lead to into the Ball room. The atmosphere in the gigantic room was one of panic; the servants were running around the room decorating for what look like to be a big party. Before Aang could take in all of his surroundings, a familiar voice rang out from across the room.

"As I live and breathe, it's the Avatar, but just an older version and one with hair."

"Fire Lord Zuko" Aang and bowed respectfully to his friend.

"Aang there is no need for that."

"I'm just being respectful, Zuko."

As Zuko approached Aang, he could see all that had changed in the 8 year since he hadn't seen the now 24 year old Fire Lord. Zuko had his hair up in the traditional fashion, but he didn't seem to like it too much. Zuko had also grown a bit to; he was only a little bit shorter than Aang.

"It's good to see you again old friend." Zuko said.

"It's good to see you again too."

"So I trust that your mission is complete."

"Yes it was a success. I have some questions of my own, like what's going on here?"

"Aang you can't tell me you don't know what today is."

"No can't say that I do."

"It has been exactly 8 years to the day that I took over the role of the Fire Lord and declared the war over. We're having a big party to celebrate the fact; all sorts of people from the different nations are coming."

"Wow that perfect timing on my part."

"That's what I was thinking. Now I insist that you stay for the party. I can't tell you my news that I discussed in the letter till my other advisers arrive, and they won't be here till the time of party."

"Then I guess I have no choice, I'd gladly stay."

"Great, now the only problem we have is that it is a costume party, and seeing that you've been living in the wilderness for 8 years I doubt you have one."

"I can't say that I do."

"Luckily it's not that big of problem," Zuko said and gestured to one of his servants. "being that I'm the Fire Lord and all."

"Yes my Lord?" The servant asked.

"My friend here needs a costume for tonight, could you run into town and grab one for him?"

"It would be my pleasure."

The servant then proceeded to take Aang's measurements. When he was finished, Zuko quickly relayed a message to him making sure he was out of ear shot of Aang.

"Make sure the costume has a mask that covers his arrow and his eyes."

"Yes sir, I'll be back in no time at all."

The servant then turned and left the room to go complete the request he had been asked to do.

"Zuko you didn't have to do that."

"It was my pleasure Aang. Now let me show you to your room. The servant will be back in no time at all, and it's just about time to get ready."

"Lead the way."

**Later That Night **

Aang had just finished putting on his costume, and walked over to the mirror to see how it looked. It looked like a regular Fire Nation formal outfit, the only thing that made it look like a costume was the mask that had come with it. Aang didn't really have anything to complain about, it was the day of the party and he was thankful for Zuko's gesture. As Aang walked out the room he could hear the music start to play signaling the start of the celebration.

When he walked into the party, Aang immediately spotted Zuko. Zuko waved at him, but it looked like he was preoccupied with an older gentleman discussing the state of the Fire Nation or something like that. So Aang decided to go get something to drink.

As Aang was walking over to the refreshments, a hand out of no where grabbed him on the shoulder and stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Twinkletoes is that you?"

As Aang turn to see the person who had stopped, he already knew who it was.

"Toph?"

Toph had grown into a beautiful woman of 20 years. She had grown out her hair giving her a more mature look. She now was around 5 ft 5 in, and had grown in to her natural womanly figure. She also was muscular, but that was to be expected being that she is a master earth bender.

"Twinkletoes, it is you. I wasn't sure at first since you're so tall, but I've never met anyone else who was as light on their feet as you, so I knew it had to be you." Toph then proceeded to slug him in the arm.

"I've missed you too Toph." Aang said while rubbing his arm, "Did you get to meet Kai?"

"Oh did I ever, she just as amazing as you lead me to believe. I left her in charge, while Haru and I came to the party."

"Haru work's at the school with you?"

"Well let's just say he is really there for me."

"I'm happy for you."

"Yea he's wondering around here somewhere."

"So you left Kai in charge huh?"

"Well at least she isn't by herself. As soon as we told her we were leaving, the solider she was traveling with insisted on staying."

Aang laugh quietly to himself.

"Yea so it was good you came here right away."

"What do you mean Toph?"

"Don't you know?"

"Know what?"

"Aang, Katara isn't at the Southern Water Tribe, she's here"

"Really?" Aang immediately look outside and saw that it was almost sun set; he knew where she would be.

"Excuse me Toph, I'll be back in just a few minuets."

Aang then took of in a sprint towards the Northern exit.

"Go get her Aang." Toph whispered

As soon as he was outside the main entrance of the palace, Aang took a left and headed towards the Western side. As he came closer he could hear two people talking. It was Mai and Katara.

"Katara you know that the second he can he will come back."

Aang stopped so that they couldn't see him.

"I know Mai, but what if we have grown so much apart that he doesn't want the same things anymore, what if he doesn't want me."

"How could you say that? Aang will always love you."

"I don't know."

Mai looked back and saw Aang standing there. She smiled at him, and then quickly made up a reason to leave the two of them alone.

"Well I'll leave you here to look at the sun set. I'm going to see if Zuko needs me or anything."

"I'll catch up with you later."

Aang nodded at Mai, and then waited for the sun to go down.

After the sun had set, Aang approached the love of his life. He could see all that had change with Katara. Now 22, Katara was about 5 ft 6 in, and had grown some muscles, but in the way that didn't distract from her womanly figure. Her hair was let down in the way it was when they were traveling in the Fire Nation a long time ago.

Aang made sure not to scare her when he approached. Since he was wearing a mask, and his arrows were covered up, he was pretty sure she wouldn't recognize him.

"There's a great party going on inside, so what is a beautiful girl like you doing out here all alone?"

"Oh hello," Katara said a little bit startled by the sudden appearance of a stranger, "just waiting for someone to show up."

"Oh have they not arrived yet?"

"No he won't be coming tonight. I've just been waiting ever since he left."

"How long has your boyfriend been gone?"

"8 year to the day."

"That's a long time to wait. Have you ever thought of ending it?"

"Never, he's the love of my life."

"He's one lucky guy to have you."

"You know, you seem familiar have we met before?"

"I don't believe so."

"Ok, sorry"

"You know you look like you need to talk, do you want to walk around?"

"That sounds nice."

The pair walked around the palace, and eventually came to a pond and decided to stop. When they sat down, Aang water bended a small ball of water, and made it glide across the air.

"You're a water bender?"

"Yes"

"I'm a master water bender, I learn from my grandfather."

"Learned from a friend of mine, I'm pretty good, but she's much better."

"Really, who was it?"

Aang then froze the ball of water, and caught it in his hand, then said, "The truth is, it was you."

Katara a little puzzled at first then look at the man's hands, they had arrows on them. Then Katara started to cry.

"Aang?"

Aang removed his mask, and revealed the arrow on his head.

"Hi Katara, I've missed you."

Katara flung her arms around his neck. Crying still, she went to kiss Aang. It was the most passionate kiss Aang had ever experienced; it was worth the 8 year wait.


	5. Reuion

It was just Aang and Katara in that moment. It was as if in that one kiss they learned all they needed to know about each other that happened over the 8 years.

When the kiss ended, they just looked into each others eyes. Katara for the first time since she met Aang had to look up at him. Katara then rested her head on Aang's now muscular shoulder, she couldn't help but cry.

"Is it really you Aang? I've dreamt this so many times before that I can't tell if it's real."

"It's no dream Katara. I'm back; I'm back for you."

Katara cried even harder into Aang's shoulder. He just held her, and thought that he could stay like this the rest of his life and be happy.

Katara tried wiped the tears from her eyes, but there was no sign of them stopping anytime soon.

"When did you get here, and how did you know I'd be here?"

"I arrived here this morning on Appa, and to be honest I didn't know what day it was or who was here. All I knew was that Zuko needed to talk to me about something. It was just perfect timing I guess."

"You've been here since this morning? I've been here for two days."

"Well as soon as I got here Zuko had an eye on me the entire time."

"You know now that you mention it, Mai hardly let me leave my room today either."

"I guess they wanted it to be a surprise. All in all," Aang lifted Katara's chin with his fingers so they were staying directly into each others eyes. "I think it was a great surprise."

Aang wiped the tears from Katara's eyes, and the gently caress her face.

"I've missed this face so much." Aang said

"I've missed you too."

"Come on, let's go for a moon lit walk, I want to know all that happened to you."

"I'd love too." Katara said then grabbed Aang's arm and rested her head on his shoulder. This just felt so right to her; this is the man she was supposed to love.

Aang and Katara walked along the palace grounds, and told every detail of their journeys. Katara told of all the people she met and the moves she now knows. Aang told of his time in the birth lands, and finding the baby badger-mole.

"It must have been great to see the badger-moles returned since you worked so hard on the land."

"Well what about you, creating different moves inspired by the different bending disciplines, it's amazing."

"Thanks but I'd trade it all just for you."

Aang smiled. Katara just melted at the sight of it; she couldn't believe how much she missed that smile.

"So you said that you got here on Appa, where is he?"

"He's in the stable. Would you like to see him?"

"Yes I would."

"Right this way then."

When they reached the stall where Appa was held, Appa was so excited to see the both of them.

"Hey buddy." Aang said petting his friend.

"Wow he's change since the last time I saw him."

"Well a lot can change in 8 years."

"No, I went and saw him a couple years ago when I was in Ba Sing Se. I figured he would want to see a familiar face."

"Thanks Katara, I really appreciate it."

"It was no problem, and I met a friend of yours while I was there, you know Shan."

"Really?"

"Yea he told me how you asked him to take care of Appa while you were gone. Then he told me the story of his wife, and he told me the advice he gave you while you were on the boat. Ever since then, I've kept that statement in my heart; it got me through some tough times. I hope it works out for him."

"I think it already did. The last of heard, he and Kai have been getting to know each other a lot more since I left them in Ba Sing Se."

"That's great; he deserves another chance at love."

"So do we, this time with no interruptions this time."

Katara and Aang smiled at each other and leaned in for one more kiss. After a few moments the pair of them decided to go back to the party. As they were walking back to the celebration, they heard voices coming from the front gates.

"If you hadn't eaten my jerky Momo we wouldn't be late." Sokka said.

"No, if we hadn't stopped to replace it, we wouldn't be late." His wife said.

"Suki, let handle this I know how to assert my authority on this lemur." Suki rolled her eyes as her husband continued to fight with Momo. "I bet if it was Aang's jerky I bet you wouldn't have touched it."

"Hey Sokka." Aang said.

"Hi Aang."

Sokka continued to walk by his friend and talk to Momo, but Momo and Suki both stopped where Aang and Katara were standing, and waited for Sokka to realize who he had just said hi too.

"As I was saying Momo, it wasn't your…Momo?" Then Sokka realized who was standing there. "Aang! It's you. When did you get back?"

"Just this morning, it's good to see you Sokka. So what's new?"

"Aang I don't even know where to start, well I got a new boomerang…"

"Well how about the fact that you wife is pregnant with your first child." Suki said giving him a look that seemed all too familiar to him.

"Oh yea there's that." Sokka said with a look of regret on his face.

"That great you guys." Katara said.

"Congratulations. We should tell everyone the whole gang is inside." Aang said.

"Lead the way Avatar."

Sokka smiled a Suki, but she didn't return it. He knew he was in the dog house.

Sokka and Suki entered the room first; they quickly found Toph who was with Haru. They went over and told them the news, because there was sound of ceibration by the door.

Then Aang entered the room with Katara on his arm. The room when silent and all looked at the beaming couple. Zuko seeing his opportunity to stood up in front of everyone and began to speak.

"They do make a beautiful couple don't they." Katara started to blush at this. "They can be a great example to all of us. Separated for 8 years and the love is still as strong as it was the day he left. That right there ladies and gentlemen, that is true love. Guys I sorry to put you on the spot, but you are just a shining example of what the world needs to do to become as strong as it once was before the war started. The world needs to be one, not four nations, just one world, because we are all just the same. I am truly sorry for the atrocities my ancestors cause to you and your lands, so to make up for our part of the war I am deploying the Fire Nation army to all the regions who need it to help with the rebuilds. I am also going to pull the Fire Nation colonies from the Earth Kingdom."

The room erupted in applause.

"Avatar Aang would you please come up here and speak."

Aang nodded at Zuko, turned to Katara and kissed her on her cheek, and made his way through the crowed, and up onto the stage.

"Zuko I couldn't agree with you more. I am so proud of you; you're really come along way since we met in the Southern Water Tribe. We were enemies, and then we became friends. If we could do it, the world can do it too. I just returned from the birth lands in the Northern region of the Earth Kingdom. When I first arrived at those lands, there was nothing there that would make me think that they were ever a connection to the Spirit World. But with some help from my friend Kai, we have returned the lands to their original state. To see the badger-moles return was one of the most fulfilling experiences of my life. Sure not all lands are as sacred as the birth lands, but they need to heal just as much. The world needs to be balance. It's not the land that causes it to be unbalanced, it is the people. So I plead with everyone to let go of the resentment, because the generations soon to come need to grow up in a world of peace."

Again the room erupted in applause and cheers. Katara look on from the crowd. There was something that happened to Aang when he was speaking in front of a crowd, he stands up straight and speaks in a firm tone, and he was just more attractive to her. As Aang, Zuko, and Mai made their way to where she was standing, she couldn't help but smile and blush at him.

"So what did you think?" Aang asked.

"You both did great up there." Katara said to both Aang and Zuko.

"Thank you." Zuko said.

"Don't think that it means I forgive you for not telling me that Aang was back."

"We thought it be a good surprise for the two of you." Mai said

"I thought it was a great one." Aang said and kissed Katara on the cheek.

"Hey, hey, no PDA with my sister." Sokka said as he approached with the rest of the crew.

Suki then hit him upside the head and said, "Leave them alone, he just got back tonight he's aloud to kiss his girlfriend."

"Man you sure are moody when you're pregnant." Sokka said while rubbing his head.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, Nothing I swear."

The rest just laughed at the two of them.

"Come on you guys this is supposed to be one of the happiest times in your marriage. You should cherish it." Katara said.

"Yea come on Sokka your going to be a daddy. You should be happy you even made it this far." Toph said.

"Sokka fatherhood is a great blessing." Haru said.

"I know, I know, it's just the mood swings I can't handle."

"Well it's not so easy caring a baby." Suki said.

"I know that, and I probably tell you more often how much I love and appreciate you for doing this, and I swear I will tell our child everyday how brave you were." Sokka said.

"Oh Sokka, I love you." Suki said and wrapped her arms around her husband.

"This is the upside of the mood swings." Sokka said.

Everyone started to laugh at the pair. Then Aang started to speak.

"This is just amazing to me. Eight years ago did you ever think we'd be standing here?"

"No I never would have thought it." Zuko said, "But there is something else we need to discuss, since you all have arrived we can finally discuss it. But it can wait till the morning."

"Till then." Aang said.

The party came to a close, and the guest parted ways. Everyone was shown to their rooms. As Aang lay in his bed, his thoughts continued to return to Katara, and how happy he was that she was back in his life.


	6. The News

"_Katara do you love me?"_

"_You know I always will Aang."_

"_Well then would you make me the happiest man alive, Katara would you marry me?"_

Just then Aang woke up. It took him a little bit, but he realized it was just a dream. He looked around the room as saw that the sun was just beginning to rise. Aang got up and got dress, and then he stepped out into the hall. Aang walked around the hall ways and found no one in sight, until he ran across one of the servants.

"Good morning Avatar, breakfast is in the dining hall. But I'm afraid you're the only one up so far."

"That's ok I'll wait. I was just wondering if there is a market around here, and if it is open."

"Yes, there is one just out side the palace grounds, and by the time you get there it will be open."

"Thank you, I think I'll go there before everyone wakes up. Just tell them I'll be back in a little while."

"I will sir."

Aang and the servant bowed at each other, and then parted ways.

It took Aang no time at all to find the market. It had just opened up, and there were only a few people there who were shopping. Aang strolled up and down the rows of stands till he found what he was looking for, three 2" x 2" x 2" wooden boxes. After he finished his purchase he put the boxes in his sack and headed back to the palace.

When he arrived back at the palace, he put the sack in his room and headed to the dinning hall.

He walked into the great hall and saw that only Zuko, Sokka, and Toph were sitting at the large table.

"Hey Aang, come sit down and have something to eat. The rest of the girls will be in here in a little bit; they're just helping out Suki she's not felling to good this morning." Sokka said.

"Where is Haru?" Aang asked Toph.

"I guess a lot more students have shown up, more than we expected, so he went back last night to help out Kai, and I'm staying here to hear what Zuko needs our help for." Toph said.

"Well I guess that's good news for your school."

"It's great news. I get to beat up more students when I get back, like I use to do with you."

"So Haru went back to warn the students then."

"Yea I guess." Toph laughed.

"Hurry and sit down Aang it looks like Sokka is fixing to eat the table its self." Zuko warned.

Aang set down and loaded his plate with a few pieces fruits, and Sokka continued to scarf down anything in sight. A few minuets later, Mai, Suki and Katara entered the room. Suki looked to have returned to her nature skin color, and sat next to Sokka. She grabbed a couple pieces of fruit and nursed them for the rest of the meal. Mai, dressed in her everyday royal outfit sat next to Zuko, kissed him good morning and began to eat. Katara was dressed in her normal water tribe clothes sat next to Aang and Toph. Aang leaned over and kissed her on the check.

"Good morning Aang, did you sleep well?" Katara asked.

"Yes I did." He answered thinking back on his dream.

The rest of breakfast was full of telling stories of the times they first met, they're journeys apart, and a fight between Sokka and Suki about how his eating was making her nauseous, but that was over as soon as it started. Once everyone was finished, Zuko got up to speak.

"Well it look like everyone is done, so it's time to get down to business. Will you all follow me to the War Room?"

Everyone got up and followed the Fire Lord to a room that was just down the hall.

In the room there was a map of the world, and marker statues ready to be placed on the areas they needed to focus on. There was also what looked to be a poster that had a cloth covering it up until the right time. Everyone sat down and watched Zuko prepare for what he was about to tell his friends.

"In the 8 years since the war has ended, peace has spread throughout the lands. The is still some resentment towards the Fire Nation, but hopefully in time they will come to trust us, but there is something else that will threaten our now peaceful world." Zuko then pulled the cloth from the poster revealing a wanted poster of a crazy looking woman. "Prisoner # 0112 a.k.a. Azula, former princess of the Fire Nation, escaped just three weeks ago."

"How!?" Katara cried out.

"Azula was being held in a freezer cell to live out her days, but some of the guards were still loyal to the old Fire Nation. With the help of these guards, she was able to escape and it remained unknown for almost a week. The guards who helped are now being hold for treason, but so far there has been no rescue attempts to free my father. There are now twice the guards on my father's cell, and if any of them step out of line there will be consequences."

"Do you know where she went?" Aang asked.

"Her whereabouts are unknown, but my investigators believe she is hiding in a volcano on one of the many deserted islands."

"Why would she be in a volcano?" Sokka asked.

"Because living in a freezer cell for almost 8 years can affect a fire bender's core, and cause them to slowly be unable to fire bend. A volcano is on of the most powerful things on earth that can help counteract the freezer's affect. It could get her back to normal in no time at all, and could even make her stronger."

"Oh great now we have to go track her down." Sokka exclaimed.

"No"

"Why not!?" Aang asked.

"Because there are so many islands that have volcanoes that we couldn't find her in time before she attacks. The best thing we can do is just keep watch over our own regions and train harder then ever before."

"Where are our regions?" Katara asked.

"Well Mai and I will watch over the Fire Nation. Toph, you and Haru will be in charge of the Northern Earth Kingdom. Aang and Katara, you are in charge of the two Water Tribes, because you have Appa and that's the fastest way to travel."

"No, problem I have a few contacts from the Northern Tribe from my travels, I'll tell them to keep an eye out." Katara said.

"Be careful not to let this get out to too many people, we don't want the people to start to panic. Too much nervousness could cause fighting to break out."

"I don't really agree with it, but you're right, it's a good idea to keep this under wraps for now."

"Now Sokka and Suki, since we don't know when and where she'll strike, Suki might be too far along or have had the baby already, so since Ty Lee is also on Kyoshi, she will be helping you out with the Southern Earth Kingdom region."

"I guess that makes sense." Suki said a little disappointed that she won't be able to help out soon.

"Ok, it's agreed. I'm sorry this happened, but as long as we watch over our areas, I'm sure we'll find her in no time."

All of them nodded at once.

"Well I think lunch is ready, so the meeting is over."

The group walked back to the dinning hall. There wasn't as much reminiscing as at breakfast, most of the conversation was mostly battle plans. As the meal came to a close, Toph, Sokka, Suki, Katara and Aand decided it was time for them to leave. They all went back to their rooms, and packed up their belongings. They all met back up at the docks. Toph, Suki and Sokka loaded their stuff on to one of Zuko's ships. Aang loaded his and Katara's thing on to Appa.

"This sucks!" Toph said.

"I know it does but we need to protect the world." Aang said.

"I'm sorry everyone this is entirely my fault." Zuko said.

"No it's not. How were you to know that some stupid guards would let one of the most dangerous people escape? You just keep an eye on that Ozai, and we'll handle the rest of the world."

"I still don't get why Azula would risk her freedom to rescue Ozai when he's lost his bending." Toph said.

"Because even when we were growing up Azula's drive came from our father's approval and praise, even though he can serve no real purpose to her, he still fills that purpose to her. Also over the years her mental state has broken down so much who know what she'll do." Zuko said

"Cheer up everyone we'll see each other in few months too report on our regions." Aang said.

The time to leave had come. They all said their goodbyes, and hugs were exchanged. Aang help Katara up onto Appa to where Momo was sitting. Aang got on Appa as well, but instead of taking the reins and flying off. He grabbed one of his bags, and jumped off of Appa.

"I'll be right back." Aang said.

"Ok?" Katara said with a questioning look on her face.

Aang ran over to where Toph, Sokka, and Zuko were standing. He then reached into the bag and handed each one of them a small wooden box. They all nodded like they knew exacting what the boxes were for. Aang waved them one final goodbye, and then walked back to Appa. He took his place at the reins, and uttered the words "Yip yip". As they continued to rise, Katara watched as Sokka and Toph walk towards the ship where Suki was waiting, and Mai and Zuko walk back inside the palace. Then she turned her attention to what she just witnessed.

"What were those boxes for?" Katara asked.

"Huh…Oh…those…umm… are just to help out with their training. Yea that it."

Katara knew he was lying, but she did want to press the issue. It had been a long time since she had been aboard Appa, so she just soaked in the scenery. It was absolutely breath taking.

"I've miss this way of traveling so much. I don't know how I ever lived without it."

"I don't know how I did either. Those were the hardest years of my life, to be without you and Appa."

"What about Momo?" She asked while playing with the energetic lemur.

"Momo was the hardest to live without." Momo then jumped to Aang's shoulder and began to rub himself up against Aang's neck. The two of them laughed at the antics of Momo.

"So did you ever make it back to the Southern Tribe before you went to the Fire Nation?"

"Yes, for a little bit at least, a month after I got back I got the letter from Zuko and had to leave."

"So what has changed with the tribe?"

"Well now it looks more like the Northern tribe, because Master Pakku is now living in the South, so the students rebuilt the tribe to help with their training."

"So I better prepare myself for a big change."

Katara laughed, "Well it's the same tribe but with a different lay out. My father during the rebuild had them built you your own hut. He wants you to think of us as your new family."

"I already do."

By this time the sun started to set, Aang and Katara both looked at each other.

"It's our special time of day." Katara said.

"Since we're back together, we no longer have to look."

"But I like looking at it with you."

Katara went and sat up by Aang and watch it with him. Then Aang leaned over and gave his love a long passionate kiss. This was what love was supposed to be. Aang and Katara had never been this happy in their lives, then when they were with each other.

**Hey Everyone,**

**Thanks to all that have commented so far. So as a treat I put some triva in this chapter. Azula's prison number has some meaning behind it, if you think you know what it means comment if not comment anyway, but your just going to have to wait to find out what it means.**

**Thanks again**


	7. Home at Last

**Warning: Graphic fight at the end.**

It took Aang and Katara only a few days to make it to the Southern Tribe. Katara was right, the tribe reminded Aang of the Northern Tribe. When Appa touched down right outside the tribe, there was a welcoming crew there to greet them. As Aang helped Katara off of Appa he could see Hakoda, Master Pakku, and what looked to be a handful of Pakku's students.

"Katara welcome back and Avatar welcome home." Hakoda said.

"Thank you chief Hakoda, I would love to think of the tribe as my home."

"We've already built you your own hut here, but for Appa…" said Master Pakku and nodded at the students.

Just then the student jumped into action moving in perfect unison. A stall popped right out of the ice. Then Master Pakku went to inspect it.

"It ok, but it's missing something. Do any of you know what it is?"

The students looked at one another confused, and shook their heads no.

"Katara if you may."

"It would be my pleasure Grandpa."

All it took was a quick wave of her arm and the missing item was put in place. It was a name plate that just read "Appa". The students' jaws dropped, how could they forget that?

"Thank you Katara. To the rest of you, it was good, not great. Now get back to your duties."

The student all ran off in different directions to complete their duties.

"Sometimes I think you push them to hard Pakku." Hakoda said.

"If I don't push them they will never try harder to impress me."

"Well I guess you know what you're talking about. I mean you did teach my daughter and the Avatar, and they're some of the most powerful benders in the world."

"That's right Hakoda. Now if you will excuse me I need to go supervise my students, I'll catch up with you later. Aang and Katara welcome home." Master Pakku then left to go view his students.

"Well Avatar, I bet you surprised everyone when you showed up at the party."

"He sure surprised me." Katara said blushing.

"Is there any news from the Fire Lord?"

"Yes sir there is, but I think we should discuses that in private." Aang said.

"Ok well let's go to my hut, we can discuses it there."

Aang lead Appa in his newly formed home. Aang made sure that there was plenty of hay and blankets for his friend, then went back to where Katara and Hakoda were standing.

He followed the pair through the tribe. Everyone was looking at Aang. They knew who he was, but they weren't quite sure how to treat him. Then Aang waved at a couple of them, and he was welcomed with open with open arms.

The three of them made their way to the biggest hut in the tribe and walked inside. Hakoda's hut was covered with furs, his battle armor, and his many weapons. It was just what Aang expected it to look like. Then Hakoda pulled up three chairs, and gestured for them to sit down.

"So what is the Fire Lord's news?" Hakoda asked after all three of them were sitting.

"Azula has escaped." Katara blurted out.

"What? When did this happen?" Hakoda asked.

"She escaped with the help of some guards about three weeks ago." Aang answered.

"Well let's go find her." Hakoda stood up as if Azula was hiding just outside the tribe.

"Dad, we can't. She ran off to an island somewhere. We need to focus on training, she's sure to show up sometime or another, and is expected to be even stronger than before."

Anag and Katara explained the details surrounding her prison time and escape. They also explained that she has run off to a volcano somewhere, and how everyone involved has their region to watch over.

"So as you can see Hakoda, it would be a wasted of time trying to find her when training would be a better solution." Aang explained.

"I guess that would make better sense then wandering around blind folded looking at hundreds of islands. So I guess the two of you should unpack and get to training, Katara you can put your things in that room through there, and Aang let me show you to your hut."

Aang and Hokoda left Katara in the main hut and walked a few doors down to Aang's. When Aang and Hakoda entered Aang's hut, Aang was taken aback at what his friends had done for him. His new hut was decorated in tradition Air Temple style; it even looked like they had collected some relicts from the three Air Temples.

"Is everything to your liking Aang?"

"Oh Hakoda its better then I could ever think of. How did you get all these things?"

"Well we just wanted you to feel like this was your home, so we had some of our friends go to the temples, and had the objects sent it down here."

"This is better than what I could have ever asked for. Thank you."

"I'm glade you like it. Well I'll just leave you to unpack."

"Hakoda wait I have something I want to asked you."

"Yes Aang what is it?"

"Sir I have loved your daughter ever since she found me in that iceberg, and the time I had to spend apart from her was the hardest challenge in my life. I realized that I never want to live without her ever again. Sometime soon I would like to ask for her hand, but I wanted to ask your permission first."

Hakoda had a very serious look on his face, but it soon turned into a smile.

"Aang I wouldn't want my daughter to be with any other man but you. Whenever you're ready to ask her, you have my full permission."

A big smile grew across Aang face, and he shock Hakoda's hand.

"Thank you sir, you won't regret it."

Hakoda and Aang walked back to the main hut together. They saw Katara outside the hut playing with some younger children from the tribe. Katara was always good with children; she'd make a good mother someday. Katara saw them approaching and told the children to go play somewhere else for a while, and promised that she would play with them later.

"So Aang you ready to train?"

"Sure am, lets go."

"I'll see you two later; work hard with your training."

"We will dad, see you at dinner."

Katara and Aang then walked to the tribes exit and found a big open area to practice water bending.

"So Aang I wanted to start with the move I learned by watching the fire benders. I noticed that fire benders use their feet in a lot of their moves so I came up with this."

Katara then stepped into her fighting stance. With a blink of an eye she was already moving. Katara then lifted up one of her feet and with it came some water. She then shot it off with great velocity. She repeated the shot a few times, then when into a defensive pose. With one lift up, a wall of ice followed the direction of her leg until it was as tall as she was. She then brought the wall back down with her foot, and stood in place breathing a little heavy, but not to hard.

"Katara that was amazing those, shot were going so fast I could barely follow them. I hate to be on the receiving end of one of those."

"Well Sokka was one time by accident, and he broke a couple ribs, but I healed him up right away so there was only minimum damage. He said it felt like he got a bolder thrown at his stomach."

"Well then I defiantly don't want to be on the receiving end of that. So how did you do it, like this?"

At first Aang's shot went hardly a few feet, but with some help from Katara, by the end of the day Aang was shooting them as far and as fast as Katara was. The ended the training after Aang conquered the move. The sun was setting and the two watched it for a little bit then headed back to the tribe to have dinner and to go to bed.

**Four Months Later**

In the Fire Nation's top prison, two guards waited for the replacement to come and start the graveyard shift.

"They've never been this late before, maybe one of us should go and see if we can find them." The first guard said.

"No, two guards need to stay with the prisoner at all times." The second guard said.

"Why? He an old guy who can no longer bender, he's no trouble to handle anymore."

"Don't underestimate me; I have other things at my disposal." The prisoner said.

"Shut up Ozai, don't make me have to use force again."

Then the sounds of foot steps on metal can out from the darkness.

"Finally, I can't take him anymore."

A hooded figure came out of the darkness, and instantly the guards knew something was wrong.

"Who are you, what are you doing here?"

The figure didn't answer.

"Answer us now or we'll attack!"

Still the figure didn't answer. So the guards then took an attack pose. They were about to attack, but just before they could shoot off one fire blast the figure had already attacked. The figure had shot off two perfect lighting attacks at the same time into the hearts of the two guards. They both fell to the ground in a sickening thud. They were dead before they hit the ground. The attack had caused the figure's hood to come off, it was Azula. She just looked at the two bodies still twitching, and laughed.

"Azula, what took you so long? Hurry get me out of here the other guards should be coming any time now."

"They won't be bothering us; I took care of them before I came down here."

"Then what are you doing just standing there, get me out of here."

"No"

"If you didn't come to free me, why did you even come at all?"

Azula then got this crazed look in her eye before she answered, "I came to KILL you!"

"What? Why?" Ozai asked with a terrified look growing across his face.

"Your of no used to me, but your holding me back. You've been holding me back since I was young, and to finally reach my full potential I need to kill you."

"Azula I gave you nothing but praise when you were younger and you were always my favorite child."

"Exactly, by always praising me you made me believe you were on my side, but you were always against me."

"Azula that makes no sense, please think about what your about to do. "

"Shut Up! It makes perfect sense your just trying to confuse me, but no more. It's time for you to die."

Ozai backed up as far away from Azula as he could, but there was no way to escape her, he knew he was about to die.

For Azula it was like shooting fish in a barrel. Azula raised her fingers up in the air and began to charge her attack. She aimed it directly at her father's heart and let the attack go. It was a direct hit. Ozai fell to the ground exactly like the guards, but he still had a little life left in him. That soon changed. Azula fired about five more lighting attacks at her father, even after he died she continued to fire. After she was finished, she watched the body continued to twitch with the lighting till it stopped. Then turned on her heal and strolled down the corridor whistling a happy tune.

No one found the bodies till the guards came for their shift the next morning.

**Wow Azula is one crazy chick huh? What will happen next, well you'll just have to wait. **

**Oh and by the way, only one person tried to guess what Azula's # ment so I give you till I post the next chapter. So just guess, it couldn't hurt. Also please continue to comment, I didn't get to many for my last couple of chapters, so if you want me to continue PLEASE COMMENT.**


	8. What Now?

Aang and Katara were in the north reporting to the chief when a soilder ran up with a letter from the Fire Lord.

"Avatar an important message from the Fire Lord has arrived. It said it's for your eyes only."

"Thank you."

Aang took the message from the solider, and bowed to him. Then unraveled the message, and proceed to read it.

_Aang,_

_You need to come to the Fire Nation right away. I can tell you in a message of fear of it being intercepted, but I will tell you in person. I understand you are in the north, so could you tell the gang along the way. I fear sending more than one message out. Tell them to take different forms of transportation. We don't know who could be following. I'm sorry to scare you, but it is important you follow my directions as instructed. _

_Zuko_

Aang wasn't sure how to take the message, but he knew one thing, they needed to leave now.

He turned to Katara and said, "We need to leave now."

"Ok, why?"

"I'll tell you on Appa."

Aang and Katara left the north within the hour, and they headed towards Toph's school.

"Aang what's going on? You're scaring me."

"I'm sorry Katara, but I'm not really sure what's going on. But I have a feeling it has to do with Azula." Aang handed Katara the note.

"This can't be good."

"I our first stop is Toph's."

Aang look on the bright side at least he could collect the boxes now.

They arrived at the school at no time at all. The school was a massive play land for an earth bender and Aang could see why it was so successful.

They landed Appa right outside the school, and to their surprise Toph was there waiting for them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Toph asked.

"How did you know we were here?" Katara asked

"One of my students said that they saw a giant white furry thing flying, and I knew it was you. So what are you doing here?"

"We got an important message from Zuko" Aang answered.

Aang then read the message out loud.

"What do you think he wants?" Toph asked.

"We aren't sure, but we think it has to do with Azula." Katara said.

"Well I can't leave till later today. Kai and Haru escorted some students to a competition, but they're due back today."

"Katara could you go make sure Appa is ready to take off. I'll be right there; I just want to make sure I know what route Toph is taking to tell Zuko."

"I'm on it."

Katara then ran to Appa and made some adjustments to the animal. Aang dragged Toph a few steps away, and pulled out the map as if he was going to mark her way.

"Aang what are you taking about 'which route'? There only one way to the Fire Nation this far inland and that's the Ba Sing Se way."

"Toph I know that I just need to get Katara away so that I could get the box from you. You are done right?"

"Yes I finished a few weeks ago, and they are some of my best work if I do say so myself."

Toph pulled the box from a pocket inside her garments, and handed to Aang. Aang took a quick peak inside the box, and then placed it in his pocket.

"Thank you Toph, they look beautiful."

"You're welcome, now you better get going. I'll see you in the Fire Nation as soon as I can get there."

Aang said goodbye to Toph and ran towards Appa. They took off almost immediately. Now they set their sights on Kyoshi Island.

"So what route is she taking?" Katara asked once they were up in the air.

"Huh… what…oh, she's taking the Ba Sing Se way."

"Oh well let's hope that gets her to the Fire Nation as fast as possible."

"I think it will."

"Well I guess it's off the Kyoshi Island."

From the school it took Appa only a few days to get to the Island. They landed at the beach, and began to walk up towards the village, but Sokka had seen them coming and had ran to meet them.

"Hey you guys, what are you doing here?" Sokka asked after he caught his breath.

"Zuko sent us this message." Aang said and handed the scroll to Sokka so he could read it.

"What does this mean?" Sokka asked.

"We think it has something to do with Azula's whereabouts." Katara said.

"Well this came at a bad time."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Suki is too far along to travel, and I don't really want to leave her this close to the date. Ty Lee is also off with warriors patrolling the land; I don't even know when she'll be back."

"I can go Sokka." Suki said walking down to them.

"Suki you know you can't, you're not even supposed to be out of bed. You need to go back to bed."

"I'll take her." Katara said grabbing both Suki's arm and her back leading her up to the village.

"Man it's just hard for her to relax for some reason." Sokka said shaking her head.

"Well she just no used to lying down all day, she is a warrior."

"I just hope she gets use to it soon or it's going to hurt her and the baby."

"Just give her time she'll be fine."

"I hope so."

"Sokka, while Katara is gone, could I get the box."

"I know I put that somewhere." Sokka said feeling his garments looking for the box, "A ha, here it is. Here you go Aang; it took me forever to figure out the right design."

Aang took the box from Sokka, and again checked it contents. "Looks good Sokka. Thank you again for helping me."

"No problem."

Just then Katara came up to where they were standing.

"Sokka, Suki needs you." Katara said.

"Well I better get going; you two should get going too."

"See you later." Aang said.

The three of them waved goodbye, and Aang and Katara got onto Appa. The aimed Appa towards the Fire Nation and took off in that direction.

It took them a few more days till they got to the Fire Nation, and they landed as soon as possible. As soon as the touched down, Zuko's head servent was waiting for them.

"Avatar welcome back."

"Thank you, where is Zuko?"

"I'm sorry he's in a meeting right now with our heads of nation, and he can't be bothered now. He'll meet you as soon as he can. If you want to train there is a nice place over by the cliffs, but Avatar I need to talk to you for a second."

Aang turned to Katara, and kissed her on her cheek.

"I'll meet you over there in a second. You get started."

"Ok Aang, don't take too long." Katara kissed Aang on the lips then walked over to where the servent had pointed out.

The servent made sure that Katara was out of hearing range before he started talking.

"Fire Lord Zuko told me to give this to you, but he told me not to do it around Miss Katara." The servent then handed the final box over to Aang. "He also told me that you would need some tools to put it all together. They're just in the room right there."

"Thank you, now if you excuse me I can't keep her waiting too long."

Aang walked into the room, and saw only a table and a few tools, but he wouldn't need them. Then he took out the three boxes, and emptied out their contents onto the table.

He started with Zuko's part; it was a piece of blue silk just long enough to wrap around someone's neck. Then he put Sokka's item on next. I was the charm, but it was missing the center piece. The charm consisted of two chambers wrapping around each other, one holding air and other holding water. Then came Toph's part, it was the metal clasps at the both ends of the silk. They had been hand bended by Toph herself, it was excellent quality. Then came his part, the center charm which was Aang's own design; it was the same as Katara's necklace now, but had an arrow outline in the background.

It had taken Aang about 15 minuets to complete the necklace, and was a perfect symbol of their love, air and water coming together. Now it was time to go find Katara. Aang headed over to the cliffs, and with every second that past, his heart beat a little bit faster. As he got closer to where Katara was, he put the necklace in his pocket, and began to think about what he might say.

Katara was making a stream out water glide across the air, and her hair was gliding also in the wind. It made her look so beautiful, Aang wanted to remember this moment forever.

Still focusing on the water, Katara began to speak, "That took a while, what did he have to say?"

"Nothing really important." Aang said trying to think how to start, but he just got more nervous by the minuet.

"Well that's weird. Oh well, might as well start training." Katara then turned to face Aang and took a fighting stance.

"Katara, there is something I want to ask you first." Aang said with a look like he was sick across his face.

"Aang is everything ok, is anyone hurt?"

"No…No, it's nothing like that. This is only about you and me right now, no one else."

"Aang?" Katara said with a confused look on her face.

"Katara ever since you found me in that iceberg all those years ago I have loved you. You've always been there for me when I needed it, and you're what I dream about at night. Then when I had to leave you for 8 year the only thing that I realized, was that I never again want to be without you in my life again."

"Aang?" Katara repeated with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Katara," Aang pulled the necklace from his pocket, and got on one knee, "will you marry me?"

Katara just stood there in disbelief, and then the tears started to roll down her face. "Yes, yes, of course I will!"

Aang's smile couldn't get any bigger. He then stood up put the necklace around Katara's neck. He took her old one and said, "I've got a special place for this one as soon as we get home." He then put the old necklace in his pocket.

Aang then picked up Katara, and started to kiss her; neither one of them could be more happy then at this point, but that soon was about to change with the sound of someone clapping.

The two of them turned towards the sound of the clapping and saw Azula standing there mocking them.

**Hi again everyone,**

**Could you please comment? Please?**


	9. The Battles

Azula was just standing there clapping. No attack, no anything, just clapping. Azula looked like she had just been out for a walk for four months rather than an escaped convict. Aang could believe he could go from that happy to that angry in no time flat, but Azula had a history of making the impossible happen.

"Azula" Aang said

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Avatar, and the little peasant water tribe girl. Isn't it just so sweet, dreams can come true." Azula said putting her hands over her heart as if to mock them.

"What are you doing here Azula?" Katara said.

"Well I did come to visit with my dear brother Zu-Zu, but then I came across this lovely scene and I had to come and congratulate you two."

"Azula I'm warning you…" Aang said.

"You're warning me?" Azula let out one of the most sickening laughs, "What are you going to do to stop me? My own father couldn't stop me, and he was related to me. I'm not going to hold back on you."

"What are you talking about 'your own father'?" Katara asked.

"Ozai and four guards were murdered about a week ago." Zuko said as he approached his sister. "Azula is believed to be responsible for all five, I guess this proves it."

"Well if it isn't Zu-Zu. Did you come to congratulate them too? Isn't it so sweet?"

"Azula, I never thought you could be that evil. He was a man with no defense. How could you."

"Me evil, I just did the thing this one was too scared to do." Azula pointed at Aang, "Anyways he was holding me back. You all are holding me back. You all need to DIE!"

"Azula if you hand yourself over now, we won't harm you." Aang said but he already knew the answer.

"Hand myself over, ha, why should I? No one can stop me. Not even the Avatar can stop me now, not even if he has friends."

All three of them got ready for a battle, but Azula just stood there. Even after they had launched a few attacks, all she did was dodge.

That was until she saw her moment. Her eyes focused in on Katara. Her evil smile grew across her face. Then she lifted her fingers up in the air, and started to charge her attack.

All the sudden, time slowed down for Aang. What normally took a split seconds now seemed to drag on forever. Aang took advantage of this anomaly, and took off in a sprint towards his fiancée.

As soon as he got in front of her, he flung his arms out as if to say to the lighting 'come and get me'.

But Azula already knew this would happen, and had already planned for it. At the last possible second, Azula changed her target. It wasn't Aang or Katara, it was Zuko.

Zuko had also thought Azula was going to attack Katara. He had no chance to counterattack at the last moment switch. The attack hit him right in the heart. Zuko just lay there, not moving.

As soon as the attack had hit his friend, Aang went into the Avatar State. The rage had over come him, and all he saw was Azula. Aang began to attack with great force.

Katara saw this as her opportunity to get over to Zuko. She ran over to her fallen friend, and got her water ready to heal. Zuko had a hole in his chest and was losing a lot of blood. Katara tried all she could with her normal water, but all she could do was keep him alive, but just barely. He continued to lose blood, she need to do some fast. Katara had to think fast.

"That's it!" Katara said, "Aang can you hear? We need to get back to the palace; I have some Spirit water on Appa. It could be enough to save his life. Aang please."

With one final gust of wind, Aang knocked Azula over and quickly picked up both Katara and Zuko, and then ran as fast as he could back to the palace.

"Don't worry Avatar, I'll be waiting right here. I swear I won't move an inch!" Azula called out and then sat down on a rock that was close by.

Aang ran to the first empty room he could find, and sat the two of them down. Then without saying a word he took off towards Appa. It took Aang only a few moments to find the container holding the water, then quickly ran back to where he had left them. He hand the bottle to Katara, and stepped back to let Katara go to work. She had done it for him before; she could do it for Zuko, she just had too.

With all of Aang's running back and forth he had attracted the attention of the head servent.

"Avatar what's going…?" The servent then laid his eyes on Zuko, "Oh my word, what happened?"

"Azula did." Aang said through his clenched teeth.

"Azula did this! Oh my, this is worse than I thought. I've got to find Lady Mai, and tell her…"

"Tell me what?"

Mai was standing in the doorway, but soon she saw the state Zuko was in. She walked over to him, and graphed his hand.

"Who do this?" Mai asked not taking her eyes off her husband.

"Azula attacked us." Aang answer, "I thought she was going to attack Katara, but she changed at the last second. I'm sorry Mai."

"Where is she?"

"My Lady, you can't go after her. The Fire Nation needs you right. We can't have you hurt like the Fire Lord." The servent interjected.

"I'm not just going to sit by and let her get away with it. The Fire Nation might need me, but Zuko needs me more. So you can go get me my knives, or I can go get them myself. Either way I am going out there and bringing that bitch down!"

The servent said nothing, just bowed and let the room to retrieve the knives.

"Katara, I trust you completely just bring him back to me." Katara nodded. Then Mai turned her attention to Aang, "I trust your coming with me."

"Yes, I'll be right at your side."

"Good then let's get going." Mai then grabbed her knives from the servent who had just walked up, and then Aang and she headed to the cliffs.

When they got there, Azula was nowhere to be found.

"AZULA!" Aang called out. Then all the sudden Azula was standing right in front of them.

"No need to yell Avatar, I'm right here."

"I thought you said you wouldn't move inch."

"Oh I guess I lied, I hope you don't think less of me." Azula then let out a laugh, and then turned to Mai, "Well if it isn't Mai, the girl I thought was my friend, but I guess I was wrong."

"I was never your friend; you only controlled me by fear, but no more. I'm going to bring you down."

"Now is that anyway to talk to family. Isn't true that you married my brother? Specking of, how's the hole I left in his chest?" That evil smile returned to her face.

That pushed Mai over the edge. Mai began attacking throwing daggers directly at Azula. But Azula dodged them with no problem.

"So you can't back up the big talk, can you? You're just a little girl playing with a dangerous dragon. Well you know what they say, play with fire you're going to get burned."

"I'm planning on it."

Mai continued to throw the knives, but again Azula dodged them with ease. Azula then turned to Aang.

"Oh Avatar, just wanted to let you know, after I'm done here I'm going after that pretty little fiancée of yours. After I'm done with her there won't be anything to look at."

Aang felt himself going into the Avatar State. He could feel the anger coming back. He then launched into a series attacks that required Azula's full attention.

Mai saw this as her opportunity. She waited till there was a break in their attacks, and then grabbed a dagger. She made sure she could make the shot then whispered, "This is for you Zuko." She threw the dagger as hard as she could.

Bull's-eye, she made contact. The dagger was logged deep in Azula's shoulder right in between her joint. Azula cried out in pain, and then backed up. But she couldn't go too far because she was already all the way to the edge of the cliffs.

Aang watched close by, still in the Avatar State, as Mai moved forward to deliver the final blow. Mai lifted the dagger up in the air, and then brought it down. Before she made contact, Aang caught her hand as his arrows stopped glowing.

"Aang what are you doing?! We can finish it here and now."

"Mai this wouldn't be what Zuko would want, to turn you into an executioner."

Mai thought about it a moment then said, "You're right."

Then she reached over to Azula where the dagger was still lodged. Mai pulled the dagger from her shoulder, but not without turning it.

Azula then fell to the ground and cried out in pain. Azula then started to blow fire from her nose.

"How dare you…" Azula said then hit the ground as hard as she could.

Just then the side of the cliff gave way. Aang and Mai were far enough away to just have to step back a few feet. But Azula was too injured to even stand up. She was at the mercy of the cliff. Aang and Mai just watched as she when over the edge. They ran up to the side just in time to see the splash. They watched the ocean for a few moments in silence.

"Do you think she's…?" Aang asked.

"No, she's survived worse falls. She'll be back I know it."

The two watched a little bit longer then headed back to the palace. Their thoughts turned to Zuko.

**Meanwhile **

Katara had done all she could. If he was going to make it, he would. All she could do was wait. As more time pasted, her thoughts turned grim. She started to cry.

She continued to cry a few more moments. Then a hand reached up and wiped the tears from her face. Katara looked down and saw Zuko looking up at her.

"Katara why are you crying you should be happy." Zuko lifted up the necklace hanging from her neck. "Congratulation."

Katara wiped the remaining tears from her eyes, "Zuko I thought you weren't going to make it. How are you feeling?"

"Like I just got barbequed alive, but other than that, I'm fine."

"Zuko!" Mai said as she walked in the door.

She ran over to his side, and kissed his face. She was careful not to touch his chest. Aang followed her into the room. He walked over to Katara and kissed her.

"I'm glad you two are ok, so what happen?" Katara asked.

"Well let's just say, Mai left her…" Aang paused searching for the right words, "mark in her."

Aang then told them of their battle with Azula, and her ultimate defeat and her fall into the ocean.

"She'll be back." Zuko said.

"That's what we thought also." Mai said.

"I don't want to think about her anymore. Let's talk about something else. So when is the big day?" Zuko asked.

Aang and Katara both looked at each other thinking the same thing.

"I don't think we can have it anytime soon, with Azula out there some where."

"Aang if there's one thing I know about my sister, it is that she never just attacks out of the blue without some plan. I think she was just testing us, she'd going to go off and think of a new way to bring us down. It's going to take her awhile to reach that point, so there is no better time to have it then right now."

Aang thought about it a while then turned to Katara. "So what do you say, will you still have me?"

"Aang of course I will." Katara said then gave him a kiss.

**At an Island South of the Palace**

Azula washed ashore. It took her a while to regain her strength, but then she stood up and looked up towards the palace.

"Don't think this is over Avatar, not by a long shot."

**Hey again,**

**Just wanted to remind you to comment, and also tell you what Azula's prison # stands for.**

**Answer to Azula's prison number:**

**#0112 corresponds with season 01 episode 12 entitled "The Storm". When Zuko receives his scar from his father, Iroh looks away. This is where you first see Azula in the series, not enculding the opening. She's right behind Iroh looking excited at the site of her brother being scared for life.**


	10. The Wedding

**Two Months Later**

It was a beautiful day in the summer at the Southern Water Tribe. Suki was in Hakoda's hut holding her newborn son, named Koda, and Mai and Katara were walking around getting things ready for the ceremony. After they had completed most of the tasks, they sat down and began talking to Suki and playing with the baby.

"Boy, Koda gets bigger every time I see him." Katara said making faces at the little boy.

"Yea and he's already eating as much as his father." Suki said while rocking her son.

"That could be dangerous; they will eat you out of house and home before he's a year old." Mai said.

"Let's hope not, I'd like to have more kids in the future."

Then Hakoda walked into the hut.

"Katara why aren't you getting ready; it's almost time to start."

"Oh it is? I didn't realize. I guess I better get going."

Katara stood up and walked into the other room and started to get ready. While she was, Hakoda turned to Suki, and gestured at her to let him hold his grandson.

"You just getting so big, you're going to be a great warrior someday like your dad and mom, not to mention the man you're named after, me." Hakoda said to his now sleeping grandson, "He looks so much like Sokka did when he was a baby."

"I thought he looked a lot like Sokka too." Suki said.

"But he has your eyes and nose, he just perfect."

"Thank you Hakoda, we think so to."

**Mean While Outside **

As the minuets pass, Aang was getting more nervous. He kept walking in a circle, over and over again. Sokka and Zuko were standing close by just watching him do this over and over again.

"Aang you need to stop you're making me dizzy." Sokka finally said.

"Yes Aang you need to calm down or you're going to make yourself sick." Zuko said.

"I can't there's too many thoughts running through my head." Aang said continuing to walk in a circle.

"It will all be over soon, it won't be that bad." Sokka said.

"I guess you're right. I just need to breathe, and quite my thoughts."

Aang stopped, closed his eyes and began deep breathing. He was finally starting to calm down when a voice rang out form a few feet away.

"AANG!"

Aang's eyes popped open and saw that the voice was Kai's who was running up to him, with Toph walking behind her. When Kai reached him she flung her arms around him still running at full speed. Kai almost knocked him over, but he caught himself at the last second.

"Hi Kai it's good to see again." Aang said trying to release himself form her death grip.

"Oh Aang it's good to see you again to." Kai said still retaining her grip.

"I can tell, now could you please let me go?"

"Oh sorry," Kai let go of Aang. "I just haven't seen you in forever."

"She begged me to come, so I couldn't say no." Toph said when she walked up to them.

"Oh hi Toph." Aang said

"The rest of the girls are in Hakoda's hut getting ready, if you want to go visit with them before the ceremony." Zuko said.

"Thanks I'll see you guys later. See you Kai."

"See you Toph." Kai said.

"Now who are you?" Sokka asked Kai looking at her suspiciously.

"I was the earth bender that was with Aang in the birth lands for 8 years. I watch him grow up from a little kid; to the man he is today. Now my little man is growing up, and getting married." Kai pretended to wipe a tear from her eye. "And you are?"

"I'm Sokka, I'm the bride's brother."

"Oh so your Sokka, brother of the beautiful Katara, who Aang never shut up about for the entire 8 years. I've also heard you just had a son recently so congratulation." Sokka puffed out his chest like a proud daddy, and then Kai moved over to where Zuko was standing. "That must mean you're Fire Lord Zuko, it is an honor to meet you sir." Kai bowed respectfully.

"It is pleasure to meet you also," Zuko said bowing back to her. "Aang does always make the most interesting friends."

"I know right." Kai said laughing.

**Back Inside the Hut**

"He so quite, it's hard to believe he's Sokka's son." Toph said.

Everyone laughed, and then Katara stepped out into the sitting room in her wedding dress. It had been her mother's, and it fit her like a glove. The whole room when silence except for the occasional noise coming from Koda.

"Why did everyone stop talking?" Toph asked.

"Katara you look beautiful, just as beautiful as your mother was on our wedding day." Hakoda said kissing his daughter on the cheek.

"Thanks dad."

"I'd tell you, you look beautiful too, but the whole blind thing gets in the way."

Katara laugh, "Thanks anyway Toph."

"Well I guess me and my little man should go take our seats. We'll see you after." Suki said then left the hut.

"I guess we should go too." Toph said. Then Mai and she left the hut also.

The only ones left in the hut were Katara and her father. The silence was overwhelming.

"Dad"

"Yes Katara."

"Is it ok that I'm feeling nervous right now?"

Hakoda chuckled, "Yes it's completely natural. Everyone is here to see you, and that's a lot of eyes, but the one pair of eyes you need to focus on is Aang's. His eyes will be able to tell you if this is the right decision. So just breathe deep, and stare forward; I think you'll make the right decision."

"Thanks dad."

"Your welcome, now are you ready?"

Katara took a deep breath. "Yes I'm ready."

Hakoda walked outside and gave the signal for the music to start up. Everyone took their seats, and looked back at where Katara was supposed to enter. Hakoda gave Katara his arm, and then began to lead her down the pathway.

At first, all she could see was eyes, but then like a bight light Aang came into focus, and Katara could see what her dad meant. Aang had nothing but unconditional love in his eyes, and Katara knew automatically that she was making the right choice. Hakoda handed Katara over to Aang then took his place in front of them to perform the ceremony.

"You look beautiful Katara. I love you." Aang whispered.

"I love you too." Katara whispered back.

"It's not everyday when a man has to give away his only daughter, but I couldn't be more happy with the man my daughter has chosen." Hakoda began, "Now to get down to business."

Hakoda then recited the Water Nations vows, and both Katara and Aang took turns repeating it.

"Do you Aang take Katara to be your wife?"

"I do with all my heart." Aang said smiling and gazing into Katara's eyes.

"And do you Katara take Aang to be your husband?"

"I do with all my heart." Katara said smiling back at Aang.

"Well it is my honor and pleaser to pronounce you man and wife. Aang you may now kiss the bride."

Aang quickly leaned into Katara's lips, and Katara wrapped her arms around Aang's neck. All the guests erupted in applause and cheering at the site of the kiss, but Aang and Katara could barely hear them they were too focused on each other.

Once the kiss was over, Aang just looked into his new bride's eyes and mouthed 'I love you', Katara did the same. Then Aang lead her to where the reception was, and began the celebration.

Katara went over to where Suki and Sokka were, and picked up her nephew and danced with him. Aang was sitting at the table watching her, admiring her every detail.

"You know I can see it now." Kai said as she walked up to Aang.

"See what?"

"Why you never let go of her, and continued to put yourself through the punishment of the letters. It's was because you two are meant to be together, it was only a matter of time."

"Thanks, I hope you can find the happiness I have now."

"I think I already have." Kai blushed and Aang knew she was thinking of Shan, "As I said it's just a matter of time."

Katara then gave Koda back to Suki, and walked over to where Aang and Kai were.

"Who is this Aang?" Katara asked.

"You mean you haven't talked about me nonstop to her, I'm hurt Aang." Kai and Aang laughed and Kai continued not giving Aang time to introduce her, "My name is Kai, I was with Aang in the Earth Kingdom birth lands for 8 years. Now I work at Toph's school."

"Oh so you're the earth bender."

"Sure am. Let me also say this, my little Avatar here never once could stop talking about you. Now meeting you I can see why."

"Thank you"

"Now Katara I need to ask you a favor."

"Ok what is it?"

"Take care of my little man." Kai pinched Aang cheeks while saying it.

"I will"

As the evening came to a close, Aang and Katara began their walk back to their hut. Katara had been in this hut many times before, but something felt weird about tonight. For once she could call it their hut.

Aang carried Katara into the bed room and placed her on the bed.

"Man it's hot in here." Aang said walking to the other side of the room taking off his shirt and placing in on a dresser.

Katara had seen Aang without his shirt on many times before, but something about now made her blush at the sight of him. Katara's eye traced every muscle's outline. She never realized how many muscles Aang had before.

Aang went over and sat next to his new wife. He could sense the tension between them.

"Are you ok?" Aang asked.

"Yes, I'm just a little nervous."

"Well if you're not comfortable we could always wait, we have the rest of our lives with each other."

Aang leaned over to her and kissed her cheek. As he began to pull away, Katara grabbed him and kiss him on the lips passionately. Before long they let each other be thrown into the heat of passion. They began to enjoy their first night together as man and wife.

**Thank you to all that have commented, please keep leaving them.**


	11. The Day After

**The Next Morning**

Aang was the first to wake up, and his first instinct was to smile, so he did. Katara was still asleep, and had her head resting on Aang's arm and one of her arms resting on his chest.

Aang didn't want to wake her, so he happily stared at the ceiling and rubbed his wife's bare back. Aang's thoughts kept returning to the events of the night before, and that just put a bigger smile on his face.

Aang sat in silence with his thoughts for a while, but then finally a voice came from his sleeping wife.

"Do you know you snore?" Katara said with her eyes still shut.

Aang laughed a little and said, "Well at least I'm not a bed hog."

Katara's eyes popped open at the comment. "Well if you don't like it I could sleep all the way over here on the other side of the bed, and you can sleep all the way over there."

Aang wrapped his arm around Katara. "No, now that you're mine I don't ever want to let you go."

"Well you're going to have to let me go so I can get dressed, we've got to go train for at least a little bit today."

"Can't we just stay in bed all day? Last night was so fun; I want to do it again."

Katara laughed, "We have plenty of time for that later, but you need a break every now and again."

"Ok" Aang said in a playful disappointed voice.

"Ok so I need to get dressed, so no peeking." Katara said.

"Aw coming on."

"No peeking."

"Ok" Aang said covering his eyes with his hands.

They both got up and went to opposite sides of the room to get dress. Aang stole a peek every now and again, but Katara didn't mind because she did the same.

Once they were both done getting ready, they walked hand and hand out of the door. It was still kind of early, so only a few people were awake in the town. The pair didn't spot any of their friends, so they made their way to their training area.

Katara tired to train, but her husband kept getting in the way. Every time she did a move, even if it was done perfectly, Aang came over and guided her body through the move again.

Eventually Katara gave up hope on a real training session for the day, so she decided to play along. It basically turned into the two of them playing in the snow, and throwing snow balls at each other.

After an hour and an half of playing in the snow Aang and Katara decided to go back into town as slowly as they could.

Sokka was outside with Koda showing him his boomerang. Toph was standing close by and talking to Sokka as he was doing this.

"So where is Suki?" Toph asked.

"Oh well she was up all night with Koda here, so she's still sleeping while I take care of my little warrior. See this Koda? It's called a boomerang. Can you say boomerang?"

Koda then blinked once and sneezed.

"Very good Koda, aren't you my smart little warrior."

"What you talking about? He didn't do anything, he's only two months old, and all he did was sneeze."

"No, he blinked and sneezed he always does it when he sees the boomerang. He has his own language, and it's never the same action for two different objects."

"Well I guess I don't think it's that great, because I can't see the actions, but if you say that's what's happening then I guess he got Suki's brains."

"Hey what's that suppose to mean? I'm smart too."

"Oh please, you couldn't even find your way out of a sleeping bag."

"That was one time, and it was because I some how in my sleep flipped my body so my feet were where my head should have been."

"Yea, and it took you 30 minuets to realize it, all the while you kept screaming, 'Help me Toph, help me Toph, I'm blind, I'm blind, I'm blind.'"

"Well I thought you could help me through it, you know, you being blind and all."

"Yea I helped you, and I believe it went something like this…"

Toph then slapped Sokka upside the head. Koda having witnessed the whole thing began to laugh.

"Well what do you know; he might be smart after all." Toph said.

"No Koda, Toph bad! Toph equals bad. Toph mean, Toph eats babies like you for breakfast." Sokka said.

Toph hit Sokka again, and again Koda laughed.

"Ok you two that's enough." Suki said emerging from the hut and picking up Koda.

"Well she started it." Sokka said trying to explain himself to his wife.

Toph just hit Sokka again, and again Koda laughed.

"Why you…" Sokka began to say, but then Toph cut him off.

"Hey Aang and Katara are coming this way. It feels like they came from outside the town."

Sure enough, they spotted the couple only seconds later. Katara was walking with her head resting on Aang's shoulder, and Aang had his arm resting on Katara's shoulder. They just looked like they couldn't get enough of each other.

As they got closer to Sokka, Suki, and Toph, Aang lifted his arm off of her shoulder and waved at his friends. Katara lifted her head off of Aang and whispered something into his ear. Aang smiled at whatever she said then started holding hands.

"Hey guys beautiful day isn't it?" Aang said with one of the biggest smiles any of them had ever seen.

"What were you two doing outside of town?" Sokka asked suspiciously.

"Oh well we were doing some training, and visited Appa and Momo, and then just decided to walk around." Katara answered only looking at Aang.

"Well we won't keep you." Suki said giving her husband a dirty look, and rocking Koda.

"Oh we're in no hurry. Can I hold him?" Aang said then he picked up Koda. "So Toph where is Kai?"

"She's still sleeping. She's not really a morning person. She normally, when there are no students to teach, sleeps in till at least 1 pm."

"Well isn't she an early bird." Katara joked.

"Well that won't do, I got a surprise coming soon, and she needs to be awake for it." Aang said handing Koda back to Suki.

"What surprise?" Suki asked

"Yea, what surprise, Aang." Katara asked, not even his wife knew about it.

"Oh you'll see soon, but in the mean time which one is Kai's hut?"

"It's that one right over there." Toph pointed it out Kai's hut.

"Be back in a second." Aang said kissing his wife.

Aang then walked over to Kai's hut and knock on the door. A sound came from inside the hut that sounded like 'who's there', so Aang just decided to treated it as such.

"Kai guess who?" Aang teased.

"Aang for some reason I had this crazy idea that since your married now you have better thing to do then bug me."

"Nope, bugging you is still a top of the list."

"Really Aang go be with your wife, and let me sleep."

"Nope, not leaving till you get up because there's something coming later and you got to be up for it."

"What is it?"

"I guess you'll see when you get up."

Kai let out a long sigh then answered, "Ok, ok, I getting up."

"That's what I like to hear."

"You're the most annoying Avatar I've ever known."

"Kai, I'm the only Avatar you know."

"Thus my point is proven."

Aang laughed, "Ok I see you in a bit."

Aang walked back over to his wife and friends and waited for Kai to emerge.

"Aang seriously what's the surprise?" Katara asked.

"Katara seriously you'll see when it gets here."

"Ok Aang." Katara said giving her husband a questionable look.

Just then Kai emerged from her hut, looking like she had just been through combat. She took a moment to adjust to the light, and then walked over to where everyone was standing.

"Hey everyone, what's new?" Kai asked.

"Well I taught Koda a new trick." Toph said.

"Cool what is it?"

Toph then proceeded to hit Sokka again, and again Koda laughed at it.

"Cool let me try." Kai then walked over to Sokka and hit him, and again Koda laughed.

"Will you two stop hitting me!?" Sokka said.

"Just think of it as us helping to make your son happy." Toph replied.

"He's happy enough without his father getting hit every second."

"Well it's also a way to pass the time while we wait for Aang's mystery surprise." Toph said.

"Yea by the way Aang, what is the surprise?" Kai asked.

"You can keep asking, but the answer is always going to be the same, you'll see when it gets here."

**Later That Night**

The whole tribe was sitting down to a big dinner to celebrate Aang and Katara's marriage. Still there was no sight of Aang's surprise, so Aang invited all his friends back to his and Katara's hut. They spent the time reminiscing and telling stories of their past journeys.

"You know it's to bad Zuko had to leave last night, but with Azula still out there I'm sure he has a lot on his shoulders." Katara said.

"I can't believe he use to chase you guys, you all seem like really close friend." Kai said.

"Well let's just say it took a lot to get to that point." Aang said.

Just then one of the men from the tribe came up to the door.

"Avatar Aang, could we ask for your help with something?"

"Sure I'll be right out." Aang kissed Katara and then walked out of the hut.

A few minuets passed, and Aang came back to the door.

"Hey Kai, could you come help me with this?"

"You mean the Avatar can't handle a small task on his own?"

"Nope I'm really going to need your help out here."

"Ok I'm coming."

Aang and Kai walked back towards the gate of the village.

"Aang, how much further?"

"Not much, almost there."

"Aang contrary to what you might think, I don't like being out in cold."

"I don't think you'll be thinking about the cold once you see it."

"What could possibly take my mind off how much I really don't enjoy…" Then Kai saw what Aang was talking about. "Shan?"

"Hello my love, long time no see." The now Earth Kingdom Caption said.

"Oh Shan." Kai flung her arms around Shan and began to cry.

Then she looked at Aang.

"Surprise, Kai."

"Oh thank you Aang, I haven't seen him in months with his new promotion."

"Your welcome."

"But how did you get here so fast?" Kai said turning to Shan.

"Well I wanted to be here for the wedding, but I realized I wouldn't make it in time, so I sent a hawk to Aang yesterday saying that I was on my way. Then he sent me a note back about this little plan."

"I can't believe you made it so fast."

"Kai nothing can separate us, even when we're apart."

"Oh Shan, I love you."

"I love you too."

Shan and Kai then shared a kiss together, and Aang took that as his clue to leave. When Aang got back to the hut everyone had left to go to bed. Katara was waiting for him in their bed, and he was eager to join her.

**Hey everyone,**

**I love hearing from you so continue to comment. I have a lot of great ideas coming up.**


	12. The Escape

**Hey everyone,**

**Sorry again about how long it has been. I hope you all will stay with the story because I have had some great inspiration from my life, and the Shakespeare play _Richard III_ I saw live at the Denver Center of the Performing Arts. Hope you enjoy.**

**Warning: Sort of gruesome parts.**

**A Few Weeks Later**

At a maximum Earth Kingdom prison outside Omashu, one of the kingdom's most dangerous criminals was pacing his cell.

He used to be one of the most feared men in the Earth Kingdom, but now was trapped in a small cage. Not even a metal cage, a wooden one. Ever since that school began teaching metal bending, the kingdom turned all their prison's cells into wooden cell. At least a metal cell was something to be proud of, a wooden one just made him feel week. How could something so weak on the outside, keep someone as strong as him in. It was some super strong wood, and every time he hit the cell, he broke his hand.

"Damn! Guard! Guard! I need some water. Guard!"

Where the hell was that guard; it had been hours since his last drink of water, and now he was beginning to feel the symptoms of dehydration. Sure he had attack a bunch of villages, and murdered a couple of people, but that was no reason to deny him water. They'd never do this to him if he was out of the cage, they'd fear him to much too even move.

"Guard!"

He could hear them down the hall talking and laughing. They were probably getting drunk and partying. How dare they ignore him, he'd make them pay someday somehow.

"Wait a minuet." He whispered.

The sounds weren't of the guards laughing, but of them fighting. But with who; a prisoner? No, there was no way a prisoner had that much fight left in them.

Just hearing the fight got his blood pumping. He was excited, but he still didn't know who was the one attacking. Then flashes of light came down the hall, and the noises stopped.

He knew this silence all too well. An evil grin came across his face.

"Someone was just murdered." He said.

"Not just one someone, but all the guards." A female's voice said as her footsteps got closer to his cell.

"How many were there helping you?"

"No one just me." She said as she came into view of his cell.

"How could you take out ten guards without even trying?"

"Let's just say I'm more powerful then I look." She said, and she had a just as evil grin across her face.

"Why?"

"I'm here to make a proposition to you, and they told me visiting hours were over, so I let myself in."

"What's your proposition?" He said not sure how powerful she really was.

"I'm building an army, and I like to add you to my ranks."

"What makes you think I want to join you?"

"Because you're Sha Hai, doer of unspeakable crimes in the Earth Kingdom; a man who craves violence and the call of revenge."

"But again I asked why would I join you?"

"Because I can give you something you can't give yourself." She paused a moment and bended some fire in her hand, "Freedom."

She lit the cage on fire, and just stood there as it burned a whole big enough for him to escape. After it was big enough for him, the women just turned and walked down the hall in the direction she entered.

Sha Hai followed her eager to see her destruction. When he entered the room he couldn't believe what he saw. He had left some gruesome crime scenes, but everything fails in comparison to what she had done to the guards.

There were bodies burned to the point that the skin was barely there; bodies with holes in their abdomen so deep that their organs littered the floor, and blood painted the room.

"I'm impressed; I'd gladly serve under your command."

"Oh dear looks like I missed one." She said while looking at the last guard alive, but he was sure to die any minuet now.

Sha Hai stepped forward and placed the sole of his shoe on the dieing mans forehead.

"Under whose name should I claim this man's life?"

"I am Azula, rightful leader of the Fire Nation."

Sha Hai nodded and turned his attention back to the dieing man. He lifted his foot up off the man's forehead and took aim. "For Fire Lord Azula!" and with that brought his foot down hard upon the man's face, crushing it.

The two of the just laughed at the massacre of the prison guards, and set off to the sight of Azula's future army.

**Four Months Latter.**

The gang was visiting Toph's school because earlier that day they had attended the marriage of Kai and Shan. The couple had just left for the beaches of the Earth Kingdom, and wouldn't be back until next week. The rest of the gang decided to stay for a little while, and have a tiny vacation at the school.

"I'm so glad that Shan found another chance at love." Katara said rubbing her now four months pregnant stomach.

"I always knew they were perfect for each other." Aang said also rubbing his wife's stomach.

"It just feels like life is coming together for all of us." Mai said who was also four months pregnant.

"Well I'm just glad Kai won't be so stressed out when she gets back." Toph said.

"Why, is it because she was more pushy then you for once?" Haru said while cuddling with Toph.

"Well at least I know now why I keep you around; you calm me down." Toph replied getting closer to Haru.

"I just hope we can catch Azula before it gets worst." Zuko said.

"Come on Zuko, can't you relax for one minuet?" Toph asked.

"No not while she's still out there somewhere."

"But you can't keep dwelling on her; we have every solider out there searching for her."

"Like they could stop her if they did find her."

"Well we told them not to engage and to send a hawk to us if they did find her. Zuko just relax, you're going to be a father soon." Sokka said patting him on the back.

"That's part of the reason I'm so nervous, I don't want my child growing up in a world of fear."

"Well the best way to do that is to show strength and love towards them. They'll follow your lead." Suki said while playing with a now six month old Koda.

"It's just hard when your enemy is your family."

"Zuko we're you're family; not Azula or Ozai. There is nothing to worry about." Aang said.

Just then a hawk landed near Aang. Aang retrieved the letter, and gave the hawk I a treat. Then he proceeded to read the letter. His eyes got big and he went silent.

"Aang what does it say?" Katara said now worried about her husband's reaction.

"It's from the prison just outside of Omashu."

"What does it say?" Toph repeated.

"Sha Hai the murderer has escaped."

"Oh lord not another thing." Toph said.

"That's not the worst part. There were ten guards on duty, and they were all found murdered at the scene."

"Oh my, that's awful." Katara said.

"That's not all; Azula was seen fleeing the scene with him."

"She's got help now, and someone who is just as evil as she is. Now the death count is up to fourteen. How many more are going to die?" Zuko said.

"Zuko this is not the time to lose control. This is the time to come together." Suki said.

"I can't help it it's my fault."

"Zuko, no it's not." Mai said.

"Mai is right Zuko this is not just your problem. It's the worlds. If she gathering people, we need to too." Aang said.

"Who knows how powerful she is now." Zuko said.

"She doesn't know how powerful we are either. That's her weakness; she thinks she is impossible to defeat, but she's not."

"I just don't know."

"Well what if we showed you?" Toph asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"We have a whole environment recreation in the school; we can show you just how strong we are."

"That's a great idea Toph! Come on Zuko you'll see." Aang said and grabed Zuko and head towards the battle training grounds.

One after another walked out onto the ground and showed what they did with their time.

Sokka show how quick and powerful he was with his sword. Suki was just as good if not better with her fans. Mai, even if she was pregnant, was a great shot with her daggers, she never missed. Haru bended a mountain out of the ground and made it disappear back into the earth. Toph did the same thing, and then showed that she could make any person wearing metal armor her puppet. Katara showed all the moves she had learned from the other nations, and in extreme cases she had blood bending to fall back on, even if she did hate it.

Then it was Aang's turn. He stood in the middle of the field, and began his display. Aang moved from one element to the other so seamlessly that you couldn't tell the differences between the different bending styles. He ended his display by raising himself up on a rock pillar, and shot off water from his left hand, fire from his mouth and an air blast from his right hand. He brought himself down, and centered himself.

Aang was a fully realized Avatar now, no doubt about it.

"You guys are great; truly you are, but…" Zuko started.

"But what?" Aang said.

"Azula is different from you in one way."

"How?"

"She isn't afraid to end a life."

Zuko was right. Azula had ended fourteen without even blinking, and one had been her own father. What would stop her from killing one of them, if not all?

"Would you rather back down now and let her take over, and allow her to murder anyone she wishes." Aang said.

"No I'm just…I'm just scared for the first time in my life, and I don't know why."

"It's because you have people who depend on you now, you have a wife, a nation, and a new baby on the way, which all depend on you." Aang said.

"Yeah that's a lot of pressure." Katara said

"And we're here to take some of that off." Toph said.

"Yes we'll always be there with you." Haru said.

"You can count on us Zuko." Mai said.

"Thanks you guys, I hope I always can." Zuko said still a little worried.

**Please comment I love hearing from you.**


	13. The Births

Somewhere in the wilderness of the Earth Kingdom, Azula and Sha Hai were deciding what to do with their newly captured recruits.

"Where did you get this sorry bunch of losers?" Azula said looking over the twenty or so men standing in front of her.

"I found a small prison just south of here, and these were the prisoners." Sha Hai said also not pleased with his find.

Azula stood up and walked over to where they had the men tied up. She walked along the line and inspected each man.

"I sense some fear in their hearts. We do not allow fear." She fire off a burst of flames at a nearby tree and let it burn.

"What do you suggest we do with the ones who have fear?" Sha Hai asked already knowing the answer to his question.

Azula walked over to the first man in line. "To whom do you show allegiance?"

The man who was only about 18 looked into the eyes of Azula and said with his voice shaking a bit, "To my family."

Azula got her evil smile across her face again, "Wrong answer." Azula then shot lighting into the man's heart. He fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

Azula then moved to the next man in line. "To whom do you show allegiance?"

"Myself." The man said who was only a few years older then the man before him.

"Wrong again." She said with a tone of boredom, and again fired off another lighting bolt. Again the man's body fell to the ground, and again Azula moved down the line.

"How many more is it going to take?" Azula then turned her attention to the next man, who looked to be about 20, and again asked, "To whom do you show allegiance?"

"Forgive me, for I do not know your name, but my loyalty, my power, and my life all belong to you. For you are more powerful then I could ever be. For I am just a common thief, but with your help I might achieve more then I could on my own."

Azula's evil grin changed to a smirk. "What is your name?"

"My name is Ling Dao."

"Does anyone else want to agree with Ling Dao here?"

All the prisoners nodded their head yes. Azula thought this might happen.

"Sha Hai release Ling Dao here; I feel like he can be a great leader." Azula waited for her second in command to release their new recruit. "Ling Dao, follow me. Oh and Sha Hai, kill the rest."

"With pleasure, Azula."

"Oh don't forget to burn the bodies; just put them on the tree over there."

Sha Hai nodded and began his evil deed. Azula lead Ling Dao away from the scene. They could still hear the screams as they walked away.

"Master Azula, why did you order him to kill those men, they agreed with me."

"Because they agreed with you; I don't need sheep I need dragons."

"Azula at the risk of sounding like a sheep, I don't think I have it in me to take a life."

"Why do you think I have Sha Hai over there doing the deed instead of you? Ling Dao you have something more then strength, you have the power to inspire people. Also by the time I'm finished with you, you'll have no weakness."

"I give my life to you Azula; the life of a common thief who life has planed bigger and better things plan for me, but I am not sure if history will see it that way."

"History is written by those who have the power."

"Well let's hope our power is stronger than your enemies."

"Azula the deed is done; no bodies to be found." Sha Hai said

"Great now it's time to move on, and find our next partner."

"Where to next Azula?" Ling Dao asked.

"I think we might need some water benders to join us." Azula said. "Where is their nearest prison?"

**Five Months Later**

Aang was walking the grounds of the village one last time before he headed home. Katara was getting too close to delivering that she wasn't allowed to leave the bed. Aang didn't like to be out too long, so he always headed home as soon as he could.

A man from the village had come by earlier and said that a letter had arrived from the Fire Lord, so Aang left as soon as Hakoda came over to watch over Katara.

Aang had the letter in hand, and was heading back to his house. He never read the letter without Katara, so he always brought it back to her and read it with her.

When his home came into to view, he saw people running in and out of it. Aang knew it must be time, so he ran to his home. Hakoda met him in the front room.

"Hakoda is it time? Is Katara ok?"

"Yes Aang it's time. Katara is ok, we're just going to wait out here and let them do their job."

Aang and Hokoda waited nervously as each minuet passed. About an hour later when the sun had set, a nurse came out with the news.

"Avatar Aang, everything went fine, mother and babies are fine. Would you like to come and see?"

Hakoda and Aang both had the same reaction. "Babies?!"

"Yes twins, one boy, and one girl."

Hakoda and Aang walked into the room where Katara and the new babies were being held. Katara was glowing like Aang had never seen before. Katara was holding the girl and a nurse was with the boy close by. The nurse handed the boy to Aang, and he just looked into his new son's unopened eyes and walked over to see his daughter.

"Aren't they just beautiful?" Katara asked.

"You all are; all three of you." Aang leaned over and kissed his wife.

"What are you going to name them?" Hakoda asked stepping up to the bed to see his newest grandchildren.

"I was thinking Aurora for the girl, but I just can't think of anything for the boy." Katara said looking at her husband for his input.

Aang was looking at his son again, and all the sudden his son opened his eyes, and Aang and him were looking directly into each other's eyes. The name came to him as if his son was telling him. "Avan."

"That's perfect Anag, Aurora and Avan." Katara said looking at both of her children.

"Now the question is…" Hakoda started.

"Which type of bender are they." Aang finished.

"How do we find out?" Katara asked looking at her children again.

"Well how we found out with you was by accident; we had you next to some water and all the sudden the water was following your little hands." Hakoda said stroking his granddaughter's full head of hair.

"What are the signs for an air bender?" Katara asked her husband.

"To be honest, I don't really know." Aang said.

All the sudden a small ball of water was floating in the air above Aurora. The three adults just watched for a few seconds, and then Katara made the water stop so it wouldn't fall onto her daughter.

"I guess that answers that question, now what about Avan?" Katara said happy at least one of their children was a water bender.

"Well I guess he's not a water bender because he has been moving more than Aurora, and still nothing. I guess we'll just have to wait and see; there is a chance he's not a bender at all." Aang said walking over to the door with his son in hand.

Then Avan opened his eyes again and smiled up at Aang, Aang smiled back at his son. Then Avan sneezed, and a big air blast came out of his mouth. Aang held tight to his son, and when he looked up he was back over to the side of the bed.

"Well I guess you're not the only air bender anymore." Katara said after she was sure both of her boys were ok.

"I think we need to be careful with this one." Hakoda said now running his fingers over the side of his grandson's face.

"Avan and Aurora you're the future of my people no mater what bender you are." Aang said smiling at both his children.

**Later that Night**

Aang had just put Aurora into her crib next to her brother, and walked over to the bed where Katara was waiting.

"When you woke up this morning, did you think that we'd end the day with two babies?" Katara asked as her husband laid down.

"No, I thought at most one baby, but twins never crossed my mind. Did you ever think it could be twin?"

"Well about a week ago, my mom came to me in a dream. She told me there would be two, but I just thought it was the hormones."

"Well I couldn't be happier then in this moment right now; well maybe if I was here when the birth started, but I'm glad I made it in time."

"Oh I forgot all about Zuko's letter, so what did it say?"

"You know I never read it. I was too worried about you and the babies. Let me go get it."

Aang stood up and walked into the front room and grabbed the letter, as he walked back to the bed he stole a look at his sleeping children. He laid back down next to his wife and opened the letter.

"Mai gave birth to a son a couple days ago. They named him Sol and he's already showing signs of being a strong fire bender."

"Can you believe it? We got pregnant at the same time, and gave birth around the same time." Katara said.

"Yea, it's pretty unlikely. Maybe it's a sign or something."

Katara laughed, "I guess we should write everyone a letter and tell them the news."

"Hey why don't we take the twins and take them to Zuko and Mai's palace."

"Are you sure? We never took a child on Appa before let alone two."

"Well it might be hard at first, but they are our kids. The early we start the less afraid they'll be."

"I just don't know." Katara said looking over to the crib.

Aang grabbed her chin and turned it towards him, "Katara, I swear I would never put them in danger. Do you trust me?"

"Always Aang, I guess we can go."

"Ok let me just write the letters to the gang and tell them what happened, and what we're going to do."

Aang wrote the three letters, and sent them off that night. Aang then walked back into the bedroom and saw that Katara was sleeping. Then he heard one of the babies starting to fuss, so he walked over and saw that it was Aurora. Aang then picked her up and started swaying back and fourth trying to soothe her back to sleep.

Swaying with his daughter reminded Aang of the night in the cave where he and the gang through the dancing party. He hoped his daughter and his son could find the happiness he found.

Aurora fell asleep and Aang place her back in the crib. He watched them for a few moments to make sure they were asleep. Then Aang walked over to his bed, and was careful not to wake his wife. He fell asleep thinking how much his life has changed since he met Katara.

**Hey everyone,**

**Me again, I just wanted to explain why I choose the names that I did for the characters I created.**

**Kai and Shan: The names just popped into my head after I thought them up.**

**Koda: It is just Hakoda without the Ha :) I though Sokka would name his kid after his father or mother.**

**Sha Hai: It is "murder" in Chinese, I've been taking Chinese for two years now.**

**Ling Dao: It is "leader" in Chinese, I kind of hinted at it with Azula always saying she felt like he was a good leader.**

**Aurora: After the Northern Lights, because I always wanted the girl to be the water bender.**

**Avan: It's cross between Aviation and Evan, I don't know why Evan but it just sounded right to me.**

**Sol: It's latin for sun.**

**So those are why I picked the names I did. Please continue to comment.**


	14. First Trip

It took Aang a few days to design, build, and test the baby carriers that could keep his newborn son and daughter safe for their trip to the Fire Nation.

After he was sure nothing could go wrong with the carriers, Aang took Appa back to his stable, and he let him get a nights rest before their trip the next day.

As Aang was walking back into the village a hawk came out of nowhere and landed right in front of him. It had the crest of the Fire Nation on it, so he knew it was from Zuko. He grabbed the letter from the hawk, and gave it a treat. As soon as it was done eating, it took the sky and set off towards the Fire Nation.

Aang then read the letter:

_Dear Aang and Katara,_

_Congratulations on the births of your twins, may they both grow up to be great warriors as you two. We were going to through a big party to celebrate the birth of Sol, but seeing that you are heading this way we will put it off and have a triple birth celebration. Sokka, Suki, Koda, Toph, and Haru are heading this way also, so it will be a big celebration. Hope to see you and your growing family soon._

_Fire Lord Zuko_

Aang just smiled as he finished the letter. The letter gave Aang the impression that Zuko was feeling the pressure of having a newborn at home.

That made Aang look back on the days since his twins were born, and he realized he barely heard them cry. Every now and again they would cry when they were hungry or needed to be changed, but as soon as they got what they needed they stopped crying.

Aang really love every minuet of being with his children and his wife. It was soothing to him in a way. After his whole life lead up to the confrontation with Ozai, to finally have a life of his own it was more than he could ever ask for.

Aang hurried back to his home to tell his wife of the news. When Aang entered his home he saw that Katara was feeding Avan, and Hakoda was rocking Aurora.

"Hey Aang did the carriers work out ok?" Katara asked as she continued to feed Avan.

"Yea they're ready to go for when we leave tomorrow. We also got a letter from Zuko." Aang said as he ran his hand across the side of his son's face.

"Oh really, what did it say?" Katara asked then leaded up to kiss her husband, who eagerly returned the favor.

"They're going to be postponing Sol's birth celebration, so that we can celebrate Aurora and Avan's birth with them. The gang is going to met us there too."

"Well that's nice; Koda is going to get to meet his cousins." Hakoda said still rocking Auroa.

"You're welcome to come with us Hakoda." Aang said walking over to greet his daughter and father-in-law.

"I wish I could, but I got to stay here and hold the fort down." Hakoda said with disappointment. "But could you try and convince Sokka and Suki to bring Koda down here; it's going to be his birthday soon, and I'd like to have my whole family down here to celebrate it."

"I'm sure they'll agree to come dad, actually I think that was their plan from the get go." Katara said.

"I just would like to have my family together. It's been awhile since we all were."

Aang felt really bad. Katara and he had seen Sokka, Suki, and Koda throughout the year, but Hakoda had to stay at the tribe. Hakoda hadn't seen his first grandson since their wedding, and that was a few months a way from being a year.

It was hard for Sokka and his family to come down since Azula's escape, but Suki has been training Ty Lee to take over as head of the Kyoshi Warriors. They are soon planning to move to the tribe permanently, but it was just taking longer then they thought.

"We'll tell them how much you would like to see them." Aang said and then taking Aurora from him.

"Well I better go make my final rounds for tonight. Goodnight Aurora and Avan, and goodnight to the two of you, safe journeys for tomorrow." Hakoda kiss the forehead of his grandchildren and his daughter, and patted Aang shoulder.

"Goodnight dad, sweet dreams." Katara said as her father left their hut.

"Did you have fun with grandpa today little Aurora." Aang said in the baby voice most adults use when they hold babies.

"He's been such a great help with them, even if they're not that big of a hassle." Katara said switching babies with her husband so that she could feed Aurora.

"How about their bending, any other signs since the last time?" Aang asked remembering when he held Avan on the day of his birth.

"Actually no, I asked my dad about when I was a baby, and he told me after the first time I never showed any other signs of being a bender until my fifth birthday. I think the first time is only an indication of their bending styles until they're old enough to handle it."

"Well that makes sense; I don't remember hearing any stories of babies being able to air bend when I was younger."

"So we don't have to worry about any power sneezes for a while."

Aang laughed, "I guess I'm going to have to teach him how to control that when it shows up again."

"Aang are you happy?"

"Katara the only thing that could make me happier is knowing that Azula is captured and there is no way she can escape."

"I wonder what she's doing right now."

"Whatever it is, she's got more planed ahead."

**Somewhere in Northern Waters**

On board a stole ship, the threesome was looking for a rumored water tribe prison, and finding it harder to locate.

Azula was in the cabin looking at the newspaper left in the boat from before they stole it.

"So my brother has a son now. I have a nephew, oh happy day." Azula said, "Oh and the Avatar have some children as well. Well I glad they can still find time to get busy while I'm out causing them trouble. Oh and there's a party being held for the little darlings in a few days. Do you want to go?"

"Azula I don't think it wise." Ling Dao said.

"Why not, I'm family."

"Well there's the fact that every top warrior and bender are going to be there, and also the fact that we're lost in the North."

"Well there is that tiny detail." Azula then started to yell at Sha Hai. "Where the hell are we you stupid muscle brain!?"

"I don't know! It all looks the same out here. Not to mention I'm freezing my ass off here while you two are nice and warm in there." Sha Hai said.

"Oh shut up and keep looking I want to head to that school next after this, and take them out one by one."

"I think I see something straight ahead."

"Good, I only need one kill the rest."

"Azula if I may. Maybe you can keep one or two, and maybe just stun the rest. We don't want to leave a path of death behind us." Ling Dao said.

"Your right they could be able to know where we're going next if we show our cards." Azula turned to Sha Hai. "Take the strongest, don't kill anyone. If you do you have me to answer too."

"Ever since we got him, you listen to him more than me. He's obviously weakening you." Sha Hai said under him breath.

"What did you say!?" Azula said and got up ready to strike.

"I just said we should be there any minuet now. I'm ready to go when we dock."

"You better be because I'm not afraid to take you down."

"As you remind me everyday, but never to him."

Sha Hai remained outside as they got closer to the building, and hopped off the boat as soon as he could. He began his search for the water bender they were looking for.

**The Next Day**

At the Southern Water Tribe, Aang was loading up Appa before they were about to leave. After he was finished, he walked up to his home and helped his wife carry one of their children out to Appa.

Aang first jumped up and put Aurora in her seat first. He made sure she was warm enough, then jumped back down and did the same thing with Avan.

Then Aang jumped down and cradled his wife in his arms and helped her onto Appa. After almost a year of marriage and two babies, Aang could still make Katara feel the way she did when they were younger, and Katara did the same thing to Aang.

Aang made sure that they were all the settled then took his seat, and said "yip-yip". As they began to ascend, Katara and Aang waved back at Hakoda, and told him they'd be back soon.

The ride on Appa took longer then normal because they wanted to take it slow, and to stop occasionally to feed and change the twins. They did make it there in a couple of days without any major dilemmas. It was like they were traveling with just themselves; they hardly heard from the babies. They seemed to like the ride.

As soon as they landed at the palace, Aang did the same thing when loading them except in reverse. First he helped Katara, then Aurora, and then Avan. They were greeted by a few of the palace servants, who told them they would unload Appa, and put their things away. They also said that Zuko and Mai were in the Great Hall waiting for them.

After they were sure they had all they needed for Aurora and Avan, Aang and Katara head off towards the Great Hall.

As they entered the Hall, they could see that it was already decorated for the celebration. Zuko and Mai were on the other side of the hall. Katara and Aang walked to where their friends were careful not to move the babies to much.

As they got closer they could see that Zuko was holding a baby with the same color hair as his own. Mai was close by making sure Zuko was doing everything right.

"Hey you guys, so this must be Sol." Aang said looking at the little Fire Nation prince.

"Yup this is our son Sol," Zuko said with great pride. "and these must be the twins."

"Yes this is Aurora right here." Katara said.

"And I have Avan right here." Aang said.

"They both look just like you two. Do you know their bending styles yet?" Mai asked stepping closer to see Aurora.

"Well Aurora has shown signs of being a water bender, and Avan has shown signs of being an air bender." Katara said.

"So you got both in one shot huh?" Zuko joked as he handed Sol to Mai.

"Yeah I guess we did." Aang laugh.

"Let me see the prospective air bender." Zuko said.

Aang slowly transferred Avan over to Zuko's arms, and noticed that he held him with great confidence.

Zuko looked at the little air bender in his arms. "So how exactly did you find out that he's an air bender?"

Aang smiled as he recounted the event. "Well he sneezed, and pushed me across the room."

Zuko's grip got a little tighter. "He's stop showing signs right?"

Aang laughed and said, "Yes for now, until he's older."

Zuko handed Avan back to Aang, and then picked up Aurora. "So you're the water bender; I bet you'll be just as strong as your mother, and just as beautiful."

"I bet so too." Aang said looking at Katara.

"You know, Avan looks more like Aang with a few of Katara's features, and Aurora looks mostly like Katara with a little bit of Aang. It's just a little funny that they would develop the bending styles of the parent they look most like."

Aang walked over to Mai, and look closer at Sol. "Well if I didn't know any better, I say that Sol was the spitting image of his father, let's hope he doesn't get his anger."

Zuko laugh at the comment. "I don't think he'll be going through the things that made my anger so bad." Zuko handed Aurora back to Katara, and walked over to his own son.

"I think he'll turn out just right if you two are involved." Katara said smiling at her two friends.

"I think it's about time we put the kids down for a nap. The rest of our friends should be arriving soon." Mai said.

They put all three kids in the same room, but in separate cribs. They stepped into a close by room, and waited. As they waited, they recounted stories of their short time of being parents, and of their hope for their children.

**Hey again,**

**I just want to thank all of you who have commented. I woke up this morning and there were no comments, and then an hour later there were like five. So thanks to all of you who contiued to comment. If you haven't, please do I love hearing from you.**


	15. Celebration

In the waters of the North, Azula found it easier to navigate back to the Earth Kingdom with some one who knew the area.

The water bender who ultimately joined their ranks was a 22 year old boy named Zane, who had been in jail for an alleged traitor charge. He was innocent of the charge, and had been in jail for over five years. His years in jail had changed him form a soft face 17 year old, to a hard, well built man he was today. He also had this bad boy way about him that made girls swoon at him, even though he hadn't seen any since his unlawful imprisonment.

Sha Hai had searched the prison high and low before he found Zane. Sha Hai only asked one question to Zane before he knew Zane was the one.

"What is the one thing you're looking for?"

Zane, who didn't even make eye contact, just said, "Revenge."

When he uttered that word, both men could hear large amounts of ice cracking out side. Sha Hai couldn't believe it could be Zane.

"Yes, that was me." Zane said seeing the look on the muscle head's face.

It took Sha Hai only seconds to break Zane out, and with his help they got out of the prison without raising an alarm.

Azula was also pleased with the find both strategically and physically. Zane was a very attractive man, but Azula was far to busy to think about any other thing then her plan. That didn't mean she didn't think about it, but then she would always remember that he's a water bender, and she'd never be caught dead with anything other than a fire bender.

"You'll want to steer to the right or you're going to be caught in the middle of an ice pack." Zane said pointing out the safest route.

"Well isn't that the point of having you?" Ling Dao said.

"It would be faster to go straight; just go out there and make sure we don't hit any ice." Azula said.

"I've been trapped in a cell for five years with no access to water, and you want me to go out there are perform a task that if I mess up even one centimeter, it means certain death for all of us." Zane paused to see the questioning looks on the pairs face. "Ok." Then turned and walked out on the deck where Sha Hai was standing.

Sha Hai having heard the whole conversation just said, "You better no kill us pretty boy."

"Don't worry about dirt for brains." Zane said and then walked to the front of the ship, and began a few warm up moves before they entered the unforgiving ice pack.

When they first enter the pack it was pretty easy to avoid the incoming ice, but as they got further into the pack the ice started to surround the boat. Then Zane heard the noise that meant certain doom. One of the many ice pieces had cracked the side of the ship, and water started to flow into the ship and began sinking it.

Zane had to act fast; he quickly stopped the flow of water coming into ship, and also got as much water as he could out of the ship. Then he did some quick thinking any cover the crack with the only resource available, ice.

After the close call, Zane became more tuned in to the flow of the ice. After an hour or so of redirecting ice, the group finally reached the end of the ice pack.

Zane dropped to his knees in exhaustion; it took him just a few moments to regain his strength, and then he stood up and looked back at the cabin where Azula was standing. He just smiled his heart melting smile and flipped his shaggy hair in the wind.

"You missed one." Sha Hai said looking over the side see the ice sheet that kept them afloat.

"Oh did I?" Zane said, and then with a flick of his wrist a huge wave came up and drenched Sha Hai.

"Why you little peasant." Sha Hai grabbed Zane by his shirt collar.

"Sha Hai calm down, we need him for the raid." Azula called from the cabin.

"If she wasn't here I'd ripped you limb from limb." Sha hai whispered as he let go of Zane.

"Well it's a good thing that the girls like me." Zane joked, "or the fact that you're her lap dog helps too."

"Come here and say that to my face."

"No Sha Hai, bad Sha Hai, stay."

Zane was going to enjoy this trip if he had anything to say about it, but the thought of revenge wasn't forgotten. He'd make them pay.

**Later that Night**

The party had already started in the Fire Nation, but there was still no sign of their friends. Aang, Katara, Zuko, and Mai were standing at the head of the party behind specially made cribs that held the three children.

It was set up so that people could come up and view the babies, and if they wanted to offer the parents a gift for the children they could.

All of the world's most powerful benders and warriors were at this party, but without their friends it was hard to get excited about the party.

Then the sounds of bickering came from outside the hall. Then Sokka, and Suki appeared at the door way. Suki was holding their almost year old son. Sokka waved at them, and then they made their way over to where their friends were.

"Hey you guys. How's it going? Let me get a good look at the little babies." Sokka said then took a look at all three of the babies.

"It's good to see you guys. Did you enjoy your trip?" Aang asked.

"As much as we could, so which one is which?' Suki asked as she got a better grip on Koda who was amazed at the site of the babies.

"Well this is Avan right here on the end, Aurora is right here in the middle, and that is Sol on the other end." Katara said pointing out each baby.

"Baby." Koda said randomly.

"He's talking already?" Katara said a little taken aback.

"Yes he is, and he's starting to walk a little too." Suki said smiling at her son.

"Come here my little man." Sokka said picking up his son and letting him get closer to the babies.

"Baby" Koda said again looking at Avan.

"Very good, can you say Avan?"

"An" Koda said with a proud look on his face.

"How about Aurora?"

"Mara." Koda said struggling.

"Au-ro-ra" Sokka said sounding it out.

"Ma-whoa-rah" Koda said mimicking his father.

"Geeze Katara, why did you have to give her such a hard name?"

"Well I like her name, and I like how Koda said it." Katara said making a funny face at her nephew, who just giggled.

"How about Sol, can you say Sol?"

"Soh?" Koda said not sure of himself.

"Well that's close enough." Mai said smiling at Koda.

"Hey Fire Lord how's it going," Sokka asked then Koda made a sound of an explosion, and the adults just laugh.

"I'm doing well, Sokka. How about you?" Zuko asked not sure if Sokka had taught his son that or not.

"Well, we're almost ready to move to the tribe; Suki is almost finished teaching Ty Lee the ropes, and how could I not be well with little bag of laughs with us." Sokka said handing Koda back to his wife.

"I can think of a couple ways." Toph said sneaking up on her friends, and holding hands with Haru.

"Hey Toph when you guys get here?" Katara asked.

"Tof." Koda said proud of himself again.

"Just a while ago, did he just call me Tof?"

"Yes he did, who's my smart little man?" Sokka said.

"Well he's already smarter than you, and he's not even out of dippers yet. But moving on, I'm here to see the new babies." Toph said interrupting Sokka's attempt to defend himself a walked over to where the babies were.

Toph ran her hand carefully across each one of the babies.

"I wish you could see them Toph, they're just breath taking." Haru said.

"What are their bending styles?" Toph asked ignoring the statement.

"Well Sol is a fire bender of course, Aurora is a water bender, and Avan is an air bender." Aang said.

"So we got a Twinkle Toes Jr. on our hands?" Toph said walking over to the crib holding Avan.

"All we need is a baby earth bender and we got the four nations baby addition." Haru joke and stepped forward to join his girlfriend.

"Baby!" Koda said.

The adults just laughed at the out burst. Then Aang turned towards Toph.

"So do you two ever think about settling down, and getting married?"

"Well we've talked about it, but we don't feel like we're ready." Haru interjected at the silence of his girlfriend.

"Specking of weddings and newlyweds, Kai said she's sorry she can't make it, but she hoped you might want to visit the school after here so she can see the twin." Toph said trying to get on a new subject.

Aang look at his wife, "Well do you think we could. Kai is like my older sister, and I'd like for her to see them."

Katara let out a deep sigh, "Well I guess we could run up there real quick. Oh that reminds me, Sokka dad wants you to bring Koda down for his first birthday since he hasn't seen him since our wedding. That was your plan already right?"

"Oh yea, from the get go that was our plan. Right Koda we're going to go see grandpa." Sokka said.

"Pa!" Koda said.

"So I guess we can run up to the school real quick, then we'll run back home to make it in time for Koda's birthday party." Katara said.

"Oh thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me Katara." Aang said giving his wife a kiss.

"But you owe me." Katara said joking with her husband.

"Yes! No long boat ride back. Only a direct flight on Appa." Toph exclaimed.

"You can help with the babies too." Aang joked.

"Yea Haru you can help with the babies." Toph said.

"Baby!" Koda said again.

The group of adults laughed again. They then spent the rest of the night recounting stories and events that had occurred in their time apart. The evening ended with no major events, and the gang all went to bed.

Except for the occasional cry form the babies, the night was quiet and calm.

The next day, Aang, Katara, Toph, and Haru loaded up Appa, and said goodbye to their friends. Then set off on their trip to the earth bending school.

**I hope you enjoyed, please comment.**


	16. Death

Aang was beginning to believe he pushed his luck with this trip. As they got closer to the school, the twins seemed to cry more and more. He didn't understand it, they had been good up to this point, but now they had cried more on this trip then in their whole lives. It was like they could feel something coming.

As they finally touched down at the school, they crying stopped, and they returned to the normally calm selves.

"Finally, I'd thought they never stop." Toph said climbing off Appa.

"Something's wrong they never acted like this before." Katara said looking at her husband who was thinking the same thing.

"Or they're just a little upset. I mean you guys have almost traveled the entire world, and they're only a few weeks old. I think you should stay here a few days before you take off again." Haru said.

"I guess your right Haru." Aang said.

Then a voice rang out from behind them, "Aang you came!"

Aang turned around just in time to see Kai running up to meet them. Luckily Katara and Haru were holding the twins because there was no stopping Kai. Again Kai through her arms around him at full speed, and again Aang caught himself right before he fell.

"Oh Aang its good to see you, I haven't seen you since my wedding." Kai said as she released her death grip of Aang's neck.

"How you doing Kai, where is Shan?" Aang said.

"It is his time for duty at Ba Sing Se, but he'll be back in a day or two. I guess that's what I get for marrying a caption in the army. So where are the rumored twins?" Kai said not trying to hide her excitement.

Katara stepped forward, and Haru handed Aurora to Aang. As the twins came into view, Kai studied them closely.

"Ok don't tell me. That's Avan, and that's Aurora." Kai said pointing out the right baby.

"How'd you know?" Katara asked.

"Well Avan looks like Aang, and Aurora looks like you Katara."

"You know you're not the first one to tell us that. Would you like to go for round two and guess their bending styles?" Aang said.

"Well my guess is that Avan is the little air bender, and Aurora is the little water bender." Kai said playing with both of their toes.

"How'd you know?" Aang asked.

"Just a lucky guess, I bet you guys are exhausted would you like to go put your things away."

"Yes, thank you." Aang said and helped carry his and his friend's things inside the school.

**Later That Evening**

Kai volunteered to help Katara feed the babies, so the other three decided to walk in the surrounding woods.

Their filled their walk with talk of Azula, and what she might was planning next.

"She hasn't shown up in a while, and she's not one for patience." Haru said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she showed up at the Fire Nation, with the fact of Sol's birth being broadcasted around the world." Toph said.

"That's too obvious; Zuko has also doubled his guard detail on the palace." Aang said.

"Whatever she has planed you know it's just the beginning." Haru said.

"You got that right." Azula said sneaking up on the threesome.

"Azula, what do you think your doing here?" Toph said getting ready for a fight.

"I just came to give my favorite Avatar some congratulations. You finally bagged the water tribe chick; about time it was starting to get pathetic, and getting her pregnant was a good way of trapping her."

Aang almost went into the Avatar State because of that statement, but Toph pulled him back.

"Aang don't." Toph said.

"She's right Avatar, because I got friends too." Azula said, and right at that moment Sha Hai and Zane popped out of the trees behind her. Ling Dao held back to study their opponent's fighting styles, but this was only a testing mission, so nothing major should happen.

"I get the girl." Zane said facing Toph.

"I don't care who you take, but I get the Avatar." Azula said.

"This should be fun." Zane said.

"Oh you're going to wish you picked someone else." Toph said.

"She rough, I like her." Zane said joking with Toph.

"Stop goofing around, and get to fighting." Azula ordered.

Sha Hai and Haru were evenly matched in earth bending, so they mostly tried to catch the other person off guard. This was easier said then done, because they were both on high alert.

Azula and Aang's fight was flashier; there were explosions and fires everywhere around them. Aang was the one mostly attacking; he was switching out of different bending styles faster then Azula could counter. When Azula was able to attack, Aang would send a fire blast right for her blast. This would cause an explosion that sent the two of them flying in opposite directions. They both would get up at the same time and begin it all over again.

Toph and Zane were mostly just saying one sarcastic comment after another at each other, with a few moves thrown in between.

A boulder just barely missed Zane's face, "Hey watch it; you don't want to hit a pretty face like this."

"Well I don't know if your head got too big for your eyes, but if you couldn't tell I'm blind, so I don't care about your face." Toph sent another boulder directly at his face.

"Wait a second, your blind?" Zane said continuing to dodge the boulders getting flung at his face.

"Yeah pretty boy, what's it to you."

"Nothing, I was wondering why you keep missing."

This comment really irritated Toph, so she kept flinging boulders harder and made them bigger.

Zane was really impressed. Even though he said other wise, he was truly impressed. At the same time, he didn't feel right attacking her, so he was content just dodging the attacks until Azula gave the signal.

Sha Hai got tried of Haru always blocking his attacks, so he decided to try something new.

"It ends now!" Sha Hai yelled.

Haru prepare to block an attack, but he was sure what was coming. Sha Hai made a rock spike about 12" long, and it was able to pierce through anything. Haru prepared to defect the makeshift dagger. Sha Hai wasn't sure how he was going to get this past Haru, but he was a desperate man.

Just as he was about to launch it at Haru, Sha Hai saw his opportunity. Toph had just appeared to the left behind Haru, who was preoccupied with Zane. His evil smile grew across his face; Haru knew something wasn't right. Haru looked over his shoulder and saw Toph fighting away not even paying attention to her surroundings.

Haru turned back to see the spike already launched in the air aimed for Toph. Haru only had a split second to act, but he wasn't afraid of what he needed to do. Haru quickly move a few inches to the left and through his arms out, and prepared for the impact.

This whole event only took seconds, but when Toph heard Haru's grunt as the spike pierced his body, time slow down. She stopped attacking Zane just in time to hear his body hit the ground.

"Haru?" Toph said as the tears started to well up in her eyes, and she ran over to where his body laid.

Zane stood in shock of the scene. He could believe that he was staring at a body impaled with a rock. What was harder for him to believe was Sha Hai's reaction. He was laughing; he was really laughing. He just took the life of an innocent man, and he was laughing. Zane didn't sign up for this, he didn't want to cause harm to innocent people. He only wanted to take revenge on his false imprisonment, and even then he didn't want to kill anyone. Zane acted quickly, and trapped Sha Hai in a block of ice with water from a near by river. Then he grapped some water, and headed towards the dying man.

Toph had Haru's head resting on her chest; she was drenched in his blood. The spike went right through his stomach, Zane knew he needed to act fast, or the poisons in his stomach would kill him from the inside. Haru was still breathing, but they were the deep breaths gasping for life. Zane knew he needed to remove the spike to do anything, but getting Toph to trust him would be the hardest part.

"Come on stay with me, stay with me." Toph kept whispering to Haru.

"I can help." Zane said.

"Get away from us, you caused this!"

"I know I was attacking you, but I didn't want any of this to happen. I could save him, but we have to work fast. You got to trust me!"

There was a tone of sincerity in his voice that made Toph let him help.

"Ok. We need to remove the spike, so hold on to him tight."

Toph held on to Haru as he let out a yell at the pain of the spike being removed. Blood was everywhere, Zane wasn't even sure if he could perform the healing move, but he need to for them.

After the spike was removed, Zane got the water and made it form around his hands. Zane then placed his hands in the hole, and just prayed for something to happen.

After ten seconds of nothing, Zane was about to give up hope, but then his hands began to glow. His heart leaped at the sight, but then he came crashing back to Earth when he realized he could be too late. His worst fears were confirmed when the man began to speak.

"Toph." The man said in a shaking voice.

"Yes, Haru." Toph said the tears coming harder then ever.

"I'm leaving."

"No, I won't let you. We're going to make you better."

"He's only giving me enough strength to speak; I've lost too much blood, I'm not coming back. I just want to say, I love you Toph. I would do this again if it meant saving your life. I wouldn't change anything in my life. You were my life."

"Haru…"

"I only have one question before I leave this world. Toph, will you marry me?"

Before Haru could hear her answer, he was gone. Zane removed his hands, and began to cry.

Toph leaned down and kiss Haru on the cheek. Tears were running from her face on to his face.

"Haru…, No…, Haru!"

Aang just hearing his friend's cry, over the many explosions turned to see the sad scene. There was no stopping Aang now, he entered the Avatar State without even blinking.

Azula knew when she was beaten. She shot off multiple fire blasts at the ice block that held Sha Hai; she didn't care if she hit him, but she knew they had to get out quickly. Azula and Sha Hai retreated back to where Ling Dao was waiting. They knew Zane wasn't coming with them.

After the pair had disappeared into the woods, Aang slipped out of the Avatar State, and ran over to his friend. Aang and Toph just stood there and cried. Zane stood up and walked in the different direction of Azula; he didn't know what he was going to do.

Aang just held Toph as she cried, and watch Zane walk away. He knew they didn't need to worry about him anymore.

Aang needed to get the body back to the school. Aang picked up the body and cradled it in his arms. Toph walked slowly behind him. For the first time, Toph was broken.

As they got closer to school, Aang could see that Katara and Kai were waiting for them at the entrance of the school, having seen the many explosions and Aang's Avatar State from afar.

They had the same reaction to Haru's body as Aang did, but there was nothing they could do.

Kai and Aang created a tomb just outside the school. As they covered the body up, Toph stepped forward and put the following inscription on his tomb:

Love should not be wasted,

Here lies a man named Haru,

Who loved me with all his heart,

But I never got to share my love with him,

He was struck down in battle,

He was my hero,

He was my everything.

**I'm sorry if you cried, but if it's any consolation I teared up when I was writing it. :(**

**Please comment.**


	17. Aftermath

For the next few days, Toph didn't speak a word, and hardly ever left the grave. Her friends tried to consol her, but their attempts were met with silence.

As the news go out, people began to visit to pay their respects. Their friends sent letters, but none could leave at this time.

Aang and Katara needed to leave soon, but they didn't want to leave Toph in this state. They decided to wait for Shan to return, so at least there were two people to watch over her.

Kai watch the entranced until she saw the Earth Kingdom caravan. She ran to meet her husband.

Shan was expecting to be greeted by his wife with a kiss, but instead was met with tears. Kai told the story of Haru's death, and explained Toph's condition. The pair walked back to the school together. They stopped at the grave, and realized that it was one of those rare moments when Toph wasn't there. Shan paid his resects, and then they walked into the school.

Aang and Katara were walking around with the sleeping twins in their arms. Shan hugged his friends, and met the twins. Then the four of them discussed the tender subject of Haru's death, and Toph's reaction.

"We just didn't want to leave her like this; she hasn't spoken since it happened." Katara said rocking Aurora back to sleep.

"Don't worry about her we'll take care of her." Kai said.

"We'll always worry about her. The truth is we don't really know what's going on in her head." Aang said with Avan sleeping in his arms.

"We will be there to watch over her. If anything goes wrong we'll be sure to inform you as soon as possible." Shan said.

"I guess we should get going. Do you know where Toph is? We'd like to saw goodbye." Katara said.

"Well my guess would be the grave, but we were there just a few minuets ago and she wasn't there. But you never know anymore." Kai said.

Aang lead Appa outside and began to load him up. After he was done he went to go get his wife and children. When they walk out of the entrance to the school they could see Toph was over by the grave again, so they walked over there.

"Well Toph it's time for us to leave. We just wanted to say we're always here for you." Aang said.

Toph said nothing out loud, but she did think about her response to her friend's statement.

_No one is always here. You can just as easily be gone like him._

"We'll come back as soon as we can, we swear we will." Katara said.

_They're just words, anything can happen._

"Toph he not gone; he'll always be with you." Aang said.

Again getting no response, the pair decided it was time for them to go. They climbed up on Appa and took off.

_If he's with me, why can't I feel him? Shan said he felt his first wife whisper in his ear, but I feel nothing. He really is gone, and it's all because of me._

After a few day of flying, Aang and Katara reached the Southern Tribe with a bitter-sweet feeling in their hearts. It was soon going to be the birthday of Koda, but they also knew they need to tell the story of Haru's death over and over.

They unpacked Appa, and returned to their home without alerting anyone that they were there. They wished it would stay like this, but with Sokka and Hakoda seeing lights in their hut they knew it wasn't possible.

They had just put the twins down to sleep for the night, and they were just sitting there saying nothing; they were deep in thought. Then they heard the sounds of footsteps outside their hut. When they turned to see who was at the door, they saw it was Sokka and Suki, and their faces were sad as they look upon each other.

After minuets of just silence and crying, Sokka was the first to speak.

"How….how did it happen?" Sokka said trying to choke back the tears.

"I wasn't there; Aang could tell you the full story." Katara said even though she knew every detail of the tragic event.

"Well?" Sokka prodded, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"Well Toph, Haru, and I were walking though the woods, and Azula ambushed us. She had Sha Hai and some water bender with her, I never got his name. I was fighting Azula, Haru was fighting Sha Hai, and Toph was fighting the water bender. I guess Sha Hai got tried of Haru dodging his attacks, so he made this spike and fired it at Toph, who was right behind Haru. Haru jumped in fount of the spike saving Toph, but it caused too much damage to save him. The water bender tried to save him, but it was too late. When I finally realized what had happed, I let my emotions get the best of me, and Azula and Sha Hai escaped. I should have stopped them." Aang said then cupped his head in his hands.

"Aang it wasn't your fault." Katara said consoling her husband.

"No, if I was paying attention to my friends, Haru would be here. I was too upset at what Azula said to me that I was distracted." Aang said.

Aang had told Katara the comment said to him, but she didn't want to dwell on it because she had already reassured him of her feelings.

"How is Toph holding up?" Suki said with misty eyes.

"We really don't know how she doing. She didn't speak a word after his death." Katara said

"How can someone be that evil?" Sokka said not sure of what to say.

"He was with Azula, who else would she have with her." Aang said.

In the following days, the celebration for Koda's birthday went underway, and as a respect for Haru's memory his name was added to the memorial of fallen soldiers. It was days of mixed fellings for the gang.

**Meanwhile **

Azula was down a man, and more furious than ever.

"We were just testing them! What were you thinking?!" Ling Dao screamed at Sha Hai.

"He pissed me off." Sha Hai said.

"He was a defensive fighter; of course none of your attacks were getting though!" Ling Dao yelled.

"What are you so mad about? We were going to take them out anyway." Sha Hai said shrugging it off.

"I'm mad because now we have an even bigger target on our heads. We might have taken one out, but now we have seven more coming at us harder then ever."

"What do mean 'we'?" Sha Hai said only focusing on one part of what Ling Dao said.

"What did you just say?" Azula said finally saying something.

"What? He said "we" took them out, but it was me. I killed that pathetic excuse for an earth bender. Not you, or you, me."

"Do you want to think about that before you claim that fact?" Azula said.

"No. I killed him, and I'm damn proud of it."

"When you work for me, you don't get any glory. So I'm going to asked you again, do you want to claim his death?"

"Damn straight I do." Sha Hai was only inches away from Azula's face.

Azula shoved her fingers directly into his chest, and fire off a lighting attack. Sha Hai dropped to his knees, and looked down at his chest. He looked back up and did the only thing he could do, he laughed. Then he fell down and died a painful death with an evil smile on his face.

"Now we're two men down, how are we going to go through with our plan now?" Ling Dao asked examining Sha Hai's body.

"We now have an open enrollment policy; if they pelage allegiants to me their welcome aboard. People with power are two head strong to know when to play dead." Azula said kicking Sha Hai body over so now it was face down in the dirt.

"Azula out of no disrespect, but his sins are now on your head."

"You think I didn't know that? My actions are a thousand times worst then what he ever did; his sins are of no worry to me."

"I just hope you know what you're doing."

"Will you get off the subject!"

"What about Zane? He's still out there somewhere."

"We're not going to wasted time searching for him. If he can't handle the sight of a dying man, he doesn't deserver a spot on our team. He's a powerful water bender, but he's a rookie. If we come across him, I'll take him out, but that's it."

"Where are we going next?"

"We need more people, where's the nearest prison?"

**Back at the Water Tribe**

Aang was staring at Haru's name at the memorial. He ran his finger across it many times with his mind deep in thought.

Aang left the memorial, still deep in thought. He began to think of the price he has paid to be the Avatar, and what his friends have done for it too. He was a newly married man with a family; did his children already have a price tag on their heads? His thoughts continued to return to that thought even after he returned home.

When he walked in the door, he could see Katara and Suki were in the front room visiting. He nodded his head at them, then walked into the room were his children were. When he entered the room he was startled by the fact that his children weren't the only ones in the room.

The newly one year old Koda was holding himself up by the crib. He was surprisingly quiet, and was looking at the sleeping babies. When he turned around and saw Aang, he smiled at his uncle.

"Baby." Koda said with his finger to his mouth telling Aang to be quiet.

Aang smiled half heartedly at Koda, and got down to his level.

"Ok?" Koda asked Aang as if he knew what his uncle was thinking.

Again all Aang did was smile at Koda.

Koda reached up and grabbed his uncle's face, and looked directly into his eyes and said, "He ok."

Koda then turn to the babies, and blew them a kiss goodbye. Then he turned and walked out of the room with uneasy footsteps.

After Koda left the room, Aang was left to ponder what the one year old meant. He couldn't be talking about Haru, could he? Aang watched his babies in silence trying to decode what Koda meant. He didn't hear his wife walk in the room.

"Are you ok?" Katara asked.

"Yea it's just…it's nothing. I didn't know Koda could walk."

"Yea he's growing up fast. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yea I'm ok." Aang then left the room so they wouldn't wake the babies.

"Aang you haven't been right since they put his name up there."

"Katara I've put you in more danger then I realized. Not just the fact that you could die in an attack, but that I could die, or the twins could die. I didn't take that into account when I married you."

Katara reach up and kissed her husband, "Do you think I didn't? I hid behind that reason the whole time we were first traveling together, but I don't want to live my life with the guideline of 'what if'. I love you, and I'd be a lot more miserable without you. I trust you to protect our family, as I know you trust me."

"But look what I did to Toph."

"You didn't do that. Azula and her drones did. Toph knows if you could of, you would have saved Haru, but sometimes things are predestined and there is nothing you can do."

"I just feel so guilty."

"I know, but that's because you are a good friend and a good man. That's one of the reasons I love you so much."

Again Katara reached up and kissed her husband, but as soon as their lips touched they heard a cry from the bedroom. Katara began to get up, but then her husband pulled her back.

"I'll get it." Aang said and kissed his wife and walked into the room with their children.

**Hey again everyone,**

**I'll be honest with you, this was just a filler chapter for me, but it doesn't mean I didn't try to make it just as good. I'm just more excited about the next chapters idea. I think you'll like it. Please comment**


	18. Unusual Pair

Toph still continued to keep to herself, which put enormous pressure on Kai to run the school. Kai took over both Haru and Toph's classes, but the stress got too much for her to take that Shan had to take time off to help her out. Toph would only occasionally drop in to observe a class or two, but she would quickly return to the grave.

Toph was tracing the inscription on the grave that she was responsible for. She was wondering why she even did it. She was just really emotional and that's why she did it. She could just as easily remove it, but then people would ask where it went. Why did she do that? Why was she doing anything? Why couldn't she feel Haru? Why was this happing to her? And why was he still here?

She had sensed him watching her ever since the day of Haru's death. He had gotten closer to her everyday. He was only seven feet away hiding behind a bush, and she decided to finally call him out on it.

"I know your there; I've known since you started spying on me. There's not use in hiding anymore." Toph said.

"I wish you would have told me that a week ago before I set on that thorn bush." Zane said.

"What are you doing still doing here?" Toph said with her angry clearly visible.

"I didn't feel right leaving."

"You're the reason this happening, you're the reason he's gone. You came here with Azula, enough said."

"I didn't know she was, and I didn't want this to happen. I was only with her out of loyalty."

"Really, what did Azula do for you that she deserved your loyalty?"

Zane knew he was about to prove her point, "She…, she and her gang broke… broke me out of jail."

"So you're just like them, a criminal who thinks that they have the right to decide who gets to live, and who gets to… die." Toph started to tear up, but her angry was as heated as ever.

"It's not what you think I swear."

"It's exactly what I think!" Toph paused a moment to slow her breathing. "Just leave."

"But…"

"I said leave me alone."

Zane said nothing and just turned around, and walked back into the surrounding woods. Toph knew this wouldn't be the last time she would deal with Zane, but at least it would give her time to calm down before she did anything crazy. He did try to help Haru; maybe he was different then the others.

Toph was right about it not being the last time. The next day she sensed him walking up on her, but this time he didn't try to hide.

He walk right up to her, and bowed his head in respect of the grave. After minuets of not specking, Zane broke the silence.

"I know this is consolation, but from what I saw in the field that day he was a very brave man."

"He was." Toph said with no real emotion.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you meet him?"

"We met through a friend, Aang or the Avatar as you may know him as. We met on the day we invaded the Fire Nation, and split up a little while later. We met up later in life when I was designing the school, and he wanted to sign up as a partner. Over time feelings just developed."

"He must have really loved you. I'm really sorry that the time he asked to marry you, was on his death bed. Did you love him like he loved you?"

Toph was silent, and wasn't sure what to say.

"Well?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? It's a simple yes or no question."

"I don't know."

"Yes or no." Zane didn't like pushing her but he knew he was about to make a breakthrough.

"I don't know! I don't know! I don't know. I've been surrounded by all these great friends over the years, and they knew who they loved the minuet they met them. Aang and Katara, Sokka and Suki, Zuko and Mai, and Kai and Shan; they all knew of their feeling right away. I on the other hand didn't. I loved him as a friend, and as a man who was protective of me, but something deep down in my heart told me I didn't feel the same way as my friends did with their partners. You said you felt sorry that he only just asked me to marry him when he was dying, but the truth is that he asked me three times before that. I was just too scared to tell him the truth, but if I would of told him how I really felt he'd still be here. He wouldn't have sacrificed himself to save me, and I'd be the one gone, and the world would be right. That's why I'm so upset because he died for nothing, and that's why I can't feel him." Toph was crying just as hard as she was on the day of Haru's death.

"He was still your friend; he would have done anything to save or protect you."

Toph just held herself crying over the revelation she had just uncovered about herself. Zane was surprised by the thoughts swirling around in his head. Toph was just so beautiful, and the fact that she was crying just made him want to hold her.

"I'm just a horrible person. I was selfish." Toph said between the tears.

Zane acted on of his feelings and held Toph to him, "No you're not." Then Zane leaded down and kissed Toph on the lips.

Toph was surprised by the kiss at first that she didn't feel anything, but then a feeling of pleasure washed over her like hot water. Toph wrapped her arms around Zane's neck, and just let herself go with the pleasure. Then she snapped back to reality when she remembered where they were.

Toph released her hands, and pushed Zane away. "I'm…I'm sorry." Toph then walked quickly back into the school without another word.

Zane was left alone with his own thoughts. "You just had to kiss the girl at her dead boyfriend grave didn't you Zane?" He said aloud to himself. "Why don't you just go around throwing babies off cliffs, and then you tour of heartless acts will be complete."

Zane then walked back into the woods to think about what he just did.

The next day, Toph tried to avoid the grave as much as possible, but she knew she'd eventually end up there, and that he would be waiting.

When she finally ended up on the site, she could sense that he wasn't to far away. When she had stood there for a few minuets, she finally felt him getting closer. When he reached her, he said nothing and just stood there. This time it was Toph who broke the silence.

"Why were you in prison?" Toph asked just trying to break the award silence.

"I was falsely accused of treason against the Northern Water Tribe when I was 17."

"How did you commit treason?"

"When I was 17 I was assigned to guard the first wall that blocks invaders from getting in. Well one day we had a surprise attack from some raiders who got into the tribe. No alarm had been raised, and all the sudden they were in the tribe. They were easily subdued, but they had cause a lot of damage. The only way they could have gotten in, is that one of the guards on the first wall had let them in. I saw the guard who let them in, and I tried to get to the chief as fast as possible. When I got there, the guard had already told the chief that I was the one responsible. I was immediately arrested on the spot, and I never got to tell my side of the story. I was 17, and yet I was some mastermind that could organize my own nation's downfall. From what I heard, the guard who was really responsible is now third in charge of the North."

"I guess if I was unlawfully imprisoned for five years, I'd be loyal to who ever got me out."

"The thing is, I did everything that was expected of me. I went to the water bending school. I even recall getting beat on by Katara, when they visited the North. Then when I was old enough I entered the army. I loved my nation, and it betrayed me."

Toph couldn't believe how much deeper this man was. How could she have judged him so badly before without getting to know him?

As the days went on, Toph and Zane learned more about each other. Everyday they met it was further away from the grave as the day before. Toph was starting to get over the guilt. Then Zane told her something she wasn't expecting.

"I wrote the North and told them where I was. If they're coming to retrieve me, then they will be here any day now."

Toph was speechless at this statement.

"I don't want to be a criminal anymore; even if I didn't deserve to one in the first place."

"I could write them or go with you to tell them you didn't do it."

"I can't let you do that; your place is here. I can only trust that the truth will get out."

Day's went by and still no sign of the North, they thought they were in the clear. Toph had almost returned to her normal self, and had even started teaching again. Toph still made her daily trip outside the school where Zane was waiting for her.

One day Toph was the happiest she had been in while, and was excited to tell Zane about her day. As she got closer to their meeting spot, she sensed something she thought would never happen. Zane luck had run out, he was being arrested. Toph ran as fast as she could to get to them before they took off.

"Stand back Miss, Water Tribe business."

"Well I'm the owner of this property, and I have the right to be here."

"Well don't get in our way."

"Well I'm here to tell you this man is innocent. He was only 17 at the time. How could he have done that?"

"We're only here to collect the escaped convict; we don't hand down the sentence."

"Toph its ok, the truth will get out." Zane said with his hands handcuffed behind his back.

"At least let me talk to him before you leave." Toph said.

The guards were weary of it at first, but then eventually gave them some privacy.

"Toph, I'll be back as soon as I can, but I only have one piece of advice for you while I'm gone. Don't be afraid to love, you only have one life to live."

Toph reached up and grabbed Zane by the neck. She kissed him for the first time since they first did. It felt just as good as the first time, if not better.

"I already love something." Toph said.

"What is it?" Zane joked.

"Alright love birds, time to go." The guards said dragging Zane away.

"I swear the minuet, Toph. I'll be back."

Zane was gone in just minuets, and Toph was alone again. Toph quickly ran back to the school and began writing a letter to a contact of hers in the North explaining the situation and hoping that he could help the situation.

That night she had a hard time getting to sleep. Her dream started out normal enough with her back in her home with her parents, and then it changed. She was standing in the field where Haru was killed. Toph was alone at first then an all too familiar voice rang out.

"Hey Toph, how are you doing?"

"Haru? Is it really you?"

"Well as real as I can be."

"I've missed you so much."

"That's why I'm here, Toph you need to let me go. You've got a whole life ahead of you, and I was only part of it for a short time."

"It's my fault you got killed."

"No, I it was my choice, and I'd do it again. I gave more time, now go out there and live it. Goodbye Toph, this is the last time you'll see me."

"Goodbye Haru."

Toph woke up with a feeling of relief, she no longer felt guilty for her felling about Haru, and her feelings about Zane.

A few weeks later, Toph was in the middle of teaching a class when she picked up on some familiar footsteps.

"Class dismissed early, go do some drills, you'll be quizzed next time."

"Yes Master Toph." The students said in unison.

Toph waited for the students to leave, and as soon as they were all gone, she took off in a run towards the footsteps.

The source of the footsteps must have heard her too, because they stared to run also. They were only a few feet away, Toph's heart started to race. Then nothing, like the footsteps just disappeared. Toph started to think she was losing her mind.

After waiting a while, there was no sign of the footsteps, so Toph turned around and began to walk back to the school.

Then out of nowhere, something fell out of the sky right in front of her. It was what she was waiting for.

"Hey Toph I told you I'd be back the second I could." Zane said catching his balance.

"Where'd you come from?" Toph asked surprised by the sudden appearance of Zane.

"From the trees." Zane said like it was no big deal.

"Can I ask why you were in the tree?"

"Well you always know when I'm coming; I had to find someway to surprise you."

"Well I am."

"I glad then."

Toph and Zane then met each other for a kiss, and to them it just felt right.

**Please comment**


	19. The Meeting

Kai began to get suspicious of Toph's habit of canceling classes early, and leaving the school. Toph seemed happier nowadays so she couldn't be going to the grave. Kai wonder what she was really doing outside of the school, so she decided to follow her one day.

Kai was right about her not visiting the grave because when she got to the grave Toph was nowhere to be seen. Kai wandered a bit further in the forest and still found no sign of Toph, so she decided to head back to the school.

As she was heading back, Kai heard some noises just off the path. She decided to follow them, and came across the scene she didn't expect to see.

Toph was in the arms of a boy Kai had never seen before. He was a very attractive man, and if she was not married she probably move in on him. He had a bad boy is look about him, that would make any girl fall for him. Kai stayed hidden from the pair, and continue to spy on them.

The pair just seemed to be talking and laughing, but then something happened that Kai never expected to happen. The pair began to share a long intimate kiss, and it seems like both parties shared in the feeling of pleasure. Kai decided not to hide any longer, and moved in to break up the pair.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Kai asked.

"Kai, what are you doing here?" Toph asked surprised by the appearance of her friend.

"Oh no, I asked you first. Now who is this guy, and what are you doing with him?"

"He's just a guy I met. We've gotten really close." Kai had never seen Zane before, so Toph knew she didn't have to explain that.

"I'll say, it looks like you're more than close."

"Ok, we've been seeing each other for a while now."

"How did you even meet each other?"

Zane stepped in for this explanation, "I came to pay my respects to Haru, and we met there." After hearing this Toph wished he didn't.

"So do you always pick up your girlfriends at their dead boyfriends graves?" Kai asked.

"It wasn't like that, I swear." Toph said.

"Really, than what was it like?"

"Kai, will you please calm down? I didn't rush into anything, so could you please trust me. I love Zane, and there's nothing that change that."

"So his name is Zane. Now I know what to put on the wanted poster."

"Kai…"

"No Toph, I'm sorry but I don't think it's healthy that you're in a relationship, and especially when you're hiding it."

"I'm sorry too Kai, but you're not in charge of my life or the people I date. I love Zane, and I'm not going to stop seeing him."

Kai let out a deep sigh, "Ok, if you're not going to stop seeing him, then I insist on him moving into the school, so I can keep an eye on him."

"It's up to Zane." Toph said turning towards her boyfriend.

Zane was quiet for a few moments; he was weighing the pros and cons. After a few moments he said, "I guess there's no harm."

"Well ok, just pick up your stuff, and meet me at the school. I'll be picking your room. I'll give you a few moments of privacy, but don't take too long."

Kai stared at them a few moments, then turned and left. After they were sure they were alone, the couple began speaking.

"Is she always this pushy?" Zane asked.

"No, she's usually pushier. I think she likes you." Toph joked.

"Was it that obvious? She hid it so well."

After a few moments of alone time, Toph and Zane packed up his camp, and headed off to the school. Kai, and now Shan, were waiting for them at the entrance to the school. Kai gave Zane the furthest room from Toph's as she could. Zane got the hint, and tried not to step on too many toes in his first couple days.

After a week of living at the school, Zane had won over both Kai and Shan, but his toughest challenge yet to come. Aang had seen him on the field that day; there's no hiding that fact.

**A Few Weeks Later**

Aang and Katara were flying back from the North, and decided to make a surprise visit to the school. They were traveling with their now four month old twins, and it was one of those rare occurrences when they had fallen asleep on Appa. Aang and Katara were discussing the events that occurred in the North a few months ago.

"I can't believe he was arrested, but what I can't believe more is that new evidence came forward after five years." Katara said.

"I can't believe it either; he seems like such a nice guy. Who knew he would have been responsible for the raiders. Who evening came up with the idea to check the guard schedule five years ago, it's all pretty unbelievable." Aang said.

"To think there was an innocent man locked up all these years, it's sad."

"From what I heard, as soon as he was a free man, he left the North for good. I also heard he was a pretty good water bender, and it was a shock when he wasn't arrested five years ago."

"If he's really that good, I wouldn't mind meeting him someday."

Little did they know that their path will cross sooner than they thought. It took Aang and Katara only a few hours later to make it to the school. As soon as Appa touchdown, Kai came to greet them.

"Hey you guys, what a great surprise." Kai said.

"We were just up in the North and we thought we drop by for visit." Katara said while unloading the twins.

"Well you know I'm always in the mood to see these little guys." Kai said that while making funny faces at the twins. "Toph is in the middle of teaching a class, but she should be done soon."

"How's she doing, is she ok?" Aang asked.

"Oh she great, couldn't be better. I guess we have Zane to thank for that." Kai said picking up Avan.

"Who's Zane? Does she already have a boyfriend?" Katara said picking Aurora.

"Don't you think it's a little soon for her to be in a relationship?" Aang asked jumping off of Appa.

"I know what you're thinking, I thought the same thing too when I found out, but you should see them together. Zane doesn't want to take anything away from what Toph and Haru had, and he's is very supportive of her."

"I guess we should meet him first before we jump to conclusions." Katara said.

"Well I don't know where he is right now, but Toph should be done with her class now, let's go ask her."

The group walked into the school, and found Toph giving some pointer to one of her students. When the Toph felt them coming, she told the student they work on it later, and turned towards her friends.

"Hey you guys, what are you doing here?" Toph said grateful that Zane left the school to go practice his water bending at a near by lake.

"It's great to hear your voice again, we were just coming home from the North, and we thought we'd stop by and see how you're doing." Katara said repositioning Aurora in her arms.

"We hear you have a new special someone." Aang said putting his hand on Katara's shoulder.

"Yes Toph, where is Zane?" Kai said playing with Avan in her hands.

"Umm…He's out at the lake practicing his water bending, and I'm not sure when he'll be back." Toph said praying they'd be gone before he got back.

"He's a water bender?" Katara asked surprised to hear that coming out of Toph's mouth.

"Oh yes, he's really amazing Katara, you should see him." Kai said.

"Umm…so when are you guys leaving?" Toph asked politely as she could.

"Well we thought we'd stay a few days and catch up. Why?" Aang said.

"Oh no reason," Toph said picking up on Zane's footsteps coming closer to the school. "Hey why don't we go check out the new battle area?" Toph said trying to get her friends away from the entrance.

"Toph, why are you acting so strange?" Kai asked.

"Oh no reason, it's just…" Toph began but it was too late, he had reached the entrance.

"Hey Toph, I'm home. Oh boy…" Zane said then he saw Aang standing there, and knew it was about to get ugly.

Aang turned around and all the sudden they were standing back in that field, and Azula, Sha Hai, and Zane were right in front of Haru, Toph, and himself. Then the flashback of Haru's dead body being cradled by Toph came into his mind. He was angry, and he acted upon that feeling. Before anyone knew what happened, Aang had Zane pinned up against a near by wall. Aang's tattoos began to glow, but they were only flickering. He was one word away from going into the Avatar State.

"What are you doing here?! How dare you step a foot in here!" Aang yelled.

"Aang, what are you doing?" Katara asked trying to calm down her out of control husband, and at the same comfort her children who had both began to cry.

"Aang put him down." Toph said trying to keep her boyfriend from getting hurt.

"He was there! He was with Azula that day, he with them when they killed Haru!" Aang grip got tighter on Zane, and he banged him against the walk."

"Zane is this true?" Kai asked rocking Avan trying to get him to stop crying.

"Can you please let me go so I can answer?" Aang released him only slightly, and Zane decided not to press him luck. Zane was silent for a few moments deciding the best way to go about telling his story.

"Well?!" Aang asked.

"Yes, I was with her, but I didn't expect anyone would get hurt."

"You were with Azula, what did you expect would happen?"

"I didn't know who she was; I was only with her out of loyalty."

"Why, what did she ever do for you?"

"She broke me out of prison, but wait…wait you got to understand why I was there." Zane said seeing the intensity in Aang's eyes.

Zane then explained his whole story from the time he was seventeen, to meeting Azula, the day of Haru's death, and the events after that day to Aang. Zane did leave out the parts with Toph out of respect to both her and Haru. After he was done, Aang still held him, but now he had a look of realization across his face.

Aang still said nothing, but Katara did, "Aang, he's the guy who we were talking about early."

Aang had realized that too, "I still don't trust him."

"Aang," Toph stepped forward, "I know I shouldn't have kept him a secret, but I love him. I love Zane, and the first time since Haru's death, I am truly happy. If you can't see that, well I guess you'll have to leave."

"Aang I'm not too thrilled with them hiding who Zane really was, but I can't tell you how grateful I am that he is here. He made it possible for the old Toph to come back." Kai said.

"I think we should give him a chance Aang said. I mean he did try to save Haru." Katara said.

"I'm not trying to replace Haru; I'm just trying to make the things I did right again." Zane said.

After a few moments, Aang started to calm down. "Alright," Aang released his grip of Zane. "I'll give you a chance, but if you step out of line, if even for one second, I won't be afraid to take you out."

"Come on you two, let's go put these two down for a nap, and get you guys settled." Kai said trying to get Aang away from Zane.

After a few moments of just staring at Zane, Aang turned a walked towards his wife, and walked away. Only Toph and Zane remained.

"Are you ok?" Toph asked, and hugged him.

"Yea I think so," Zane said rubbing his shoulder where Aang had a hold of him. "but next time, could you tell me when your friend the Avatar comes by for a visit, so I can run in the opposite direction."

Toph laughed, "I didn't know they were coming. Even though it didn't turn out perfectly, at least he knows, and is willing to give you a shot."

"It only took him going all Avatar on me, and a few calming words from his wife and friends, but yea I think he likes me."

"I wouldn't say that, but in time."

"Well the only person who I care what think about me is you. I mean the Avatar has nothing on you, I'm scared of you."

"Oh shut up," Toph said reaching up and kissing Zane. "what do you have to be scared about?"

"A boulder to the head." Zane joked then returned his girlfriend's kiss.

"Oh there's a lot worst I could do to you pretty boy."

"Well let's just hope I'm never on the receiving end of one of those attacks."

"Well just keep yourself in line, and you won't have to worry about it."

"Oh don't worry about me; I don't plan on going anywhere." Zane then pulled Toph close to him, and kissed her passionately.

**He everyone,**

**I had this chapter already written a few days ago, but for some reason I couldn't login. I haven't written new ones after this one because I like to hear of from you guys first before going on, but I'll try get it up as soon as possible. I'm going on a family trip in the next couple days, so I don't know when it'll be done, but I'm pretty sure all have the next one up by this weekend. Please just hang in there. I also went back and reread ssome chapters and found some mistakes, so I just want to say thank you to you all for sticking in there and seeing through my mistakes. Please! Oh and always, please coment.**


	20. The Training Challenge

Azula and Ling Dao look out across their now many recruits. Their numbers have grow surprisingly fast in only a few months.

"How many are there now?" Azula asked.

"At least two thousand as of yesterday." Ling Dao replied.

"Good, we're ready to head to the Fire Nation. Finish the final days of training, and then we'll head out." Azula said with an uninterested and almost painful look on her face.

"I'll tell the troupes. Are you ok?"

"Yes," Azula paused for a moment trying to over come the pain. "Just tell the troupes, and get one of those water bender healers to my tent. I'll be waiting in the tent, and I only want the healer in there."

"As you wish, I'll get the healer there as soon as possible."

"Just hurry." Azula then turned away towards her tent and clutched her stomach as she entered it.

Ling Dao quickly went among the ranks to look for a healer, and found a female healer that was about 30 years of age. Ling Dao quickly led the healer to Azula's tent. He announced their arrival, and then turned to leave as Azula requested.

Ling Dao was just thankful that he had made a quick trip up to the Northern Water Nation jail, and grabbed a few water benders and that at least one of them is a healer. Now he just prayed that whatever was wrong with Azula was a simple fix, and that it wouldn't delay their plans.

**Back at the Earth Bender School**

Zane had steered clear of Aang for the past couple of days, but it wasn't that hard to do since it seemed like Aang was doing the same thing to him. He was always taking care of the babies, either all on his own, or with the help of Kai or Katara.

Zane had not been to his training spot since the first day of their arrival, and he really wanted to see what Katara had become since she first left the North. He decided to head to the lion's den, and ask Katara if she would like to join him.

Zane approached the door with caution, as if a monster was going to pop out if he moved to fast, and he knocked at the opening.

"Who's there?" Katara's voice rang out.

"It's Zane is it safe to come in?"

"If you mean by safe, Aang isn't here then yes."

"Oh that's good. Can I come in.?"

Katara laughed, "Yes you can. I'm just getting the twins ready before feeding time."

"Is he expected to return anytime soon?"

"You know Aang isn't a bad guy, once you get to know him. Just give him some time I was a lot to take in for him. He is very protective of his friends."

"I know that he's a good guy or he wouldn't be the Avatar, but when you're the one on his bad side you really don't want to stick around to get to know him."

"I see what you mean. Well lucky for you he's out for a walk in the woods right now."

"Oh well I just came by to see if you wanted to train with me."

"I'd love too, but I have to stay here and feed the babies. Next time I'd love too, but I'll have to stay her this time."

"Oh well, I guess next time. I going head off now, see you later."

"Have fun."

Zane waved goodbye and left her room. Toph was in the middle of class, so he decided just to head out to his training spot.

Zane's walked to his training spot was the only time of complete silence he ever got to himself. His thoughts always calmed down when he was alone, but his past actions were never to far from his thoughts.

It was only a fifteen minuet walk to his training spot. As soon as it came into view, the lake's beauty over took his senses. The lake has a few waterfalls leading into it, so Zane always climbed up to the top and jumped off of them.

After few of those, he always starts his training off slow, but then he'd always push himself further than he did the last time.

Zane had just leaped of the waterfall the first time, and had come up for air when he heard noises coming towards him. Zane quickly jumped up on the opposite side of where the noises were coming from, and prepared to defend him self.

Aang appeared from behind a bush, and was just as surprised to see Zane on the other side of the lake, as Zane was to see Aang.

"What are you doing here?" Aang coldly said.

"I could ask you the same question, but I'm here because this is my training spot." Zane said as he stepped out of his fighting stance, but he was prepared for anything to happen.

"Oh well it's very beautiful place."

"Yea it is, so how did you find this place."

"I was just walk around listening to nature, and I heard the waterfall."

"Well I was just about to start my training; you're welcome to stay if you want."

Aang got real quite, and then a smirk came across his face, "How about a little sparring match?"

Zane wasn't sure what Aang was thinking, but it couldn't be a little training exercise. "Uh no offence, but with what happen to a few days ago I don't want to be in a fight with you, practice or not."

"Oh come on, how about if I promise only to use water bending."

Zane was weighing the choice in his head. That was three elements gone right there, and he might have a chance to beat the Avatar. At the same time it's the Avatar, and he could really hurt him. "Ok, as long as it's only water bending."

"Ok then let's get this started."

Aang then stepped onto the lake, and with every step he took the surface froze under his foot creating a pathway to the middle of the lake. Zane followed Aang to the middle of the lake, and just waited for the first attack.

"Aren't you going to attack?" Aang said after a few moments.

"I was waiting for you." Zane said.

"Well I let you go first since I'm the Avatar."

"Ok."

Zane started the fighting with a few back to back water whip attacks which Aang easy shot the attack down.

"Come on now you're going to have to do better than that." Aang said then he got ready for his massive attack.

Aang brought his hand together with a big clap, and with that two big waves came crashing towards Zane. Zane stopped both of the waves and sent them back towards Aang. Aang jumped up in the air and allowed both the waves to make contact. Aang then landed on the water, and surfed over to where Zane was. Aang shot off disks of ice toward Zane causing him to have to run across the surface of the water. Zane quickly jumped up on shore, and turned around just in time to see an ice ball the size of an orange being launched at him with great speed. The ball nailed Zane right in his ribs, he could hear a crack. Zane fell to his knees in pain, and looked up to see Aang still coming towards him. When Aang was running on the water, he bended a stream of water to follow him to his fallen opponent getting himself ready for his next attack. As Aang got closer to Zane he raised the water over Zane head. Zane closed his eyes waiting for an impact, but it never came. Zane looked above his head and saw the water hovering above his head.

"Why are you not attacking?" Zane said looking at the now frozen Avatar.

"Cause you're finished; there is no use in attacking anymore." Aang said and bended the water back into the lake.

Aang stepped out of the lake, and walked over to where Zane was kneeling. Zane winced in pain after he realized there wouldn't be more fighting.

"I think you broke my ribs." Zane said trying to stand up, but failing at it.

"Here let me help you." Aang reached his hand out to help Zane up.

"Forgive me, but you're the kind of the reason why I'm in pain. Why should I trust you at this point?"

"I am sorry about your ribs, but it really needed to happen. I know this sounds weird but I got all my anger at you out in the fight, and I'm ready to see the true man you are."

"Well you could have got the anger out without breaking my ribs. Oh my gosh, it really hurts." Zane said clutching his side with one hand, and being lifted up with his other.

"Let's get you back to Katara, and get you healed up; there is no way you could heal your self with this bad of an injury."

As they were heading back to the path it was silent, so Zane decided to break it.

"You know I asked Katara to come with me today."

"Really? Well I think it was better you ended up with me today. Katara would of broken more than your ribs."

"I thought Katara like me."

"Oh she does, but get her in a battle and she goes all out," The two men chuckled a bit.

"Well speaking of powerful women we love, I would want to be you right now Aang."

"Why?"

"Cause when Toph realizes what condition I'm in, she's going to kill you."

"That's why I'm trying to get you to Katara before we run into Toph."

"Then you'd better get a move on."

It took a little longer than usual to get back to the school, but that was because they were going as slow as possible so not to hurt Zane any further.

Once they did reach the school, their main objective was to find Katara. They didn't have to search long because she and been waiting by the gate waiting for her husband to return from his unusually long walk. Once she saw Aang supporting Zane, her mind right way knew Aang was responsible.

"What did you do?" Katara asked her husband.

"What you think he did, he got his anger out." Zane joked and then grabbed for his ribs in pain.

"I'll explain later, but he really needs to be healed right now."

"Alright bring him to our room."

The three of them walked into Katara and Aang's room, and saw that Kai was there too watching over the twins. They laid Zane on the bed, and removed his shirt very carefully. The injury was clearly visible already, and was surrounded by a huge bruise.

After the healing some of the injury still remained, but not enough to impact his normal day to day life. Aang apologized once again to Zane, but there was really no need to.

After the day Zane had, he just wanted to see Toph. He walked all over the school, but couldn't find her anywhere. He decided to just go lay down in his room for a while.

When Zane walked into his room he first took of his shirt, and went over to the mirror and looked at his now healed injury. The bruise was still there, but it just wasn't as big. He was applying pressure to the bruise to see how much pain he could handle. Then the voice he had been looking for was at the door.

"Hey where have you been all day?" Toph asked.

"Oh just been training. I was looking for you earlier."

"Well I was looking for you."

Toph came forward and kissed Zane.

"Hey your shirt is off." Toph said running her hands across his bare chest, then her hand came across the injury, and her expression changed. "What is this, are you hurt?"

"No, I'm ok. It was just a training accident."

"How did you do this to your self?"

"I just was training too hard, I'm fine really."

"Are you sure you're not in pain?"

"Well I got a way you could make it better." Zane then grabbed Toph and brough her closer to him and kissed her. "I love you Toph, so much.

"I love you too"

**Hey everyone,**

**I sorry it be so long since I've posted. I was on a trip and then I got really sick, but now I'm getting better. I hope you all are still reading, and you enjoyed this chapter. Now I got a question for my fans, this stoy is coming down to it's final chapters, and there is many ways I could go. Now there is something I can add into the story, that could make it possible for a new story. I want to write a stroy that would follow the children, and I was just wondering if anyone would like to read it. If you could tell me I'd really like to hear from you.**


	21. Calm Before Battle

Aang and Katara were packing up their belongings onto Appa with the help of Kai, and just as they were about to leave a messenger hawk came swooping down on them.

"Aang what is it?" Katara said putting Aurora in the seat next to Avan.

"I don't know but it's from the Earth King." Aang said unraveling the note.

"Well don't keep us in suspense, what does it say?" Kai said.

_Avatar Aang, _

_Azula has assembled an army of at least two thousand men and women and now is heading to the Fire Nation to claim her throne. She well arrive on the shores in a few days time. My spies can no longer travel safely with the army and now we no longer have an inside look in the army. This message has been sent around the world, so no need to make detours. I assume that you will be heading to the Fire Nation as soon as possible. I have also sent some troops to help Fire Lord Zuko out, but your help is needed._

_Good Luck,_

_Earth King_

After finding Toph and Zane, the group decides their best course of action.

"Well there's no doubt about it, we need to leave as soon as possible." Toph said.

"I agree Toph, I think the fastest route is on Appa. We'll all travel on him together." Aang said.

"Aang, what about the twins?" Katara asked her husband.

"I hate to say it, but we need to take them with us. Sol is also at the capital, so I bet Zuko has a place where we can hide them."

"Well what are we waiting for; do you want Azula to get there first?" Kai asked.

"You're right Kai we should get going now." Aang said

Aang and the rest of their friends finished packing up Appa, and set of to the Fire Nation. Appa was jam pack with Aang, Katara, Toph, Kai, Zane and the twins, but he flew faster than he ever had before.

Within hours they could spot the whole army of rouge ships, and realized what they were really up against.

"How did she get so many?" Kai asked.

"Azula was always very resourceful when she's backed into a corner." Katara said.

"Shouldn't we avoid the ships?" Zane said looking down at the ships.

"I don't think she'll attack us now even if she wanted to. She knows I could take out her ship in one thrust of my hand, and she wants to get to the Fire Nation." Aang said.

"Well why don't you do that?" Zane asked.

"I'm not going to put my children, my wife, and my friends in danger of being shot down while I jump down and try to find Azula's ship." Aang said.

"I see your point; we don't even know what ship she is on." Zane said.

"We should keep it going, and get out of here." Kai said.

Aang signaled to Appa to go faster and they moved out of the range of the ships, but their appearance didn't go unnoticed.

"We could still fire at them if you wanted us too Azula." Ling Dao said.

"No I don't want to delay us anymore. Anyways I want the pleasure of see the Avatar's face when I kill his wife, and then I want to see the life drain from his eyes." Azula said.

"I understand Azula, but are you sure you're ready to launch a full scale attack on the Fire Nation and the Avatar. I mean you did just recover from an illness a few days ago."

"I'm fine the source of my illness has been removed, and I'm ready to claim what is truly mine."

"Okay Azula if you're sure, I will follow you till my dying day."

"Whatever, just come get me when we're about to land." Azula said walking back into her chamber.

**A Few Hours Later**

Aang and his friends landed just outside of Zuko's palace and the Fire Lord himself ran out to meet them.

"Aang I'm glad to see you made it so fast, but there is really no time. The caretakers are about to take Sol to the hide out, and if the twins are going to go, they need to leave now."

Aang and Katara quickly handed off their twins to two separate caretakers, and held each other as they watched their children being taken away.

"Aang, why does it feel like we're never going to see them again?" Katara asked her husband crying.

"Katara it's just because we have a big battle ahead of us and now it's not just you you're fighting for, but its Avan, Aurora, and me that you're fighting for. It's the same with me, and fighting for you and the twins. Don't worry we'll have them in our arms by the end of this battle." Aang said wiping the tears from her face, and kissing her gently.

Everyone was having their own final moments with their love ones.

"Promise me you'll be here when this is all said and done." Toph said.

"I will always be here with you, even if it isn't physical." Zane said holding Toph.

Toph instantly got up and turned towards Zane, "Don't you ever say that! I need you here when it's over, I need you!"

"Whoa I'm sorry, but I just want to let you know that there is a possibility that we could not walk off that battle field. I just want to let you know, I'll always be there. Are you ok?"

"No, I can't let you walk into that battle without letting you know."

"What is it Toph?"

"Zane, I'm pregnant."

On the other side of the court yard, Kai had reunited with Shan, who had come over on the Earth Kingdoms ships.

"I just want you to be careful my dear. Have you told anyone yet?" Shan said.

"No I'll tell them once the battle is over, but I think Toph knows." Kai said.

The two embraced and kissed each other, but then Shan had to go back to his troops and prepare for the battle.

Zuko was putting on his battle armor, while Mai was watching him. Ever since his near death injury, he has to wear a chest plate to protect his sensitive area.

"Just seeing what she did to you makes me want to go find her and kill her." Mai said.

"Mai I know you're mad, but I don't want your anger to cloud your judgment. We do have a son to come back to, and he doesn't need to lose his mother." Zuko said

"I won't put myself in danger Zuko, you can trust me."

"I don't know if I can." Zuko joked.

"I'll be here when it's all said and done." Mai kissed her husband passionately.

Aang, Katara and Kai were sitting around with each other. Aang was trying to meditate before the battle, so that he could get some advice from Roku. It didn't take long for him to slip into the Spirit World, and Roku was standing right in fount of him.

"Hello Avatar Aang it's good to see you, but I wish it wasn't under these circumstances." Roku said.

"It's good to see you again too Avatar Roku."

"Aang, the battle that is about to take place will be the biggest battle in centenaries. There will be many losses."

"Will Azula fall?"

"If you fight with the spirit of all the people she has killed, then she will fall."

"But Roku, Ozai was one of the people she killed."

"You're going to have to tap into his spirit some how, or you will fail."

"Roku I'm not sure how I can do that."

"If you truly want to win, the way will show its self to you."

"I will bring Azula down."

"I know you will Aang. Now it's time for you return to the physical world."

"Good bye Roku."

"Good bye Aang."

The Spirit World washed out, and his wife and Kai came into focus. As soon as his tattoos stopped glowing they looked over and saw he was back again.

"So how is Ruko?" Kai asked.

"He's good, and he had some good advice." Aang said.

"What did he say about the battle?" Katara asked.

"He said we'd win…"

"Well that's great." Kai interrupted.

"But only if I can tap into the people who Azula killed."

"That shouldn't be a problem; I mean you are very in touch with everyone." Kai said.

"I know I am Kai, but Ozai is one of the people she killed."

"Oh I see." Kai said.

"Not to mention that Sha Hai body was found not too long ago, and who do you think is responsible for that."

"Oh this might be a little harder then I though." Kai said.

"I know you can do it Aang." Katara said.

Aang smiled and kissed his wife, "As long as I know you support me, I can do anything."

"Well I don't think my support means as much, but you have it. You can do it Aang." Kai said.

"Of course you mean a lot to me Kai; you're like my older sister." Aang said hugging her.

"Thank you Aang, I think of you like my little brother also."

"Well I guess in the heat of battle I will have to figure out some to tap into her victims and think of a way to bring her down."

"We'll be right there with you to help you."

"Thanks you guys it means a lot to me."

"I guess we should go find the others, and figure out the battle plan." Katara said.

After Aang explained his trip to the Spirit World to everyone, he explained what he thought the best course of action.

"I think that Zuko and I should focus on Azula, and the rest of you just fight in the field."

"I want a chance at her." Mai said.

"Mai please you heard what he said, Aang is suppose to bring her down with the help of her victims." Zuko said.

"I just need Zuko to distract her while I figure out how to do this, but if Zuko needs help I have no problem with you stepping in Mai and helping him. But once I figure out how to do this I don't know how much control I'll have over it, so you need to watch me and get out of the way."

"Aang are you going to be able to kill Azula?" Zuko asked.

"I do have apprehensions about taking a life, but Azula has had her chances and she continues to kill and harm the world. She needs to be taken down, and if it has to be me then so be it." Aang said.

The group became quiet and the looming cloud of the battle came over them, and then the silence was broken by a cry from the guard tower.

"Ships spotted!"

**Hey you guys,**

**I am really sorry about not being able to update sooner, but for some reason all my teachers wanted to assigned an essay or a project this week. I hope you still read my stuff, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **


	22. Battle!

"We have reached the Fire Nation! Prepare for battle!" the announcement rang across Azula's fleet.

Ling Dao quickly ran to Azula's chambers, and found her putting on the final pieces of her armor.

"You were supposed to come and get me before the announcement was made." Azula barked at him without even checking to see who it was.

"I know Azula, but I thought you could use all the rest you could get." Ling Dao said bowing to her.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm fine? Now I have to run to make my announcement before we land."

"Again my apologies, Azula."

"Get out of my way!" Azula then pushed Ling Dao out of the way and ran to make her announcement.

As Azula stormed into the control room, a sense of panic was in the air. Azula grabbed the device that allowed all the ships to hear her and began her announcement.

"Attention all troupes; this is your leader and future Fire Lord Azula here. We are about to make land fall here in a few short minuets, and I want to make something perfectly clear. The Avatar and the Fire Lord are mine, and if I see any of you try to go after them you will have me to deal with. We do not hold anything back here, and all that oppose us must fall. Anyone holding back will receive the same fate as our enemies. Do I make myself perfectly clear, good. Victory will be ours today, or else."

Azula the turned, and went out onto the deck and watched the shore come closer and closer.

**On the shores of the Fire Nation**

There was a sense of panic among the forces trying to get everyone into place. Aang and his friends were finding it difficult to control everyone under one command after so little time to prepare. Aang was sick of feeling like no one was listening, so he hopped up on the palace and began to talk.

"Everyone please listen to me. I know for most of you this battle will be the toughest in your life, and for some of you it will be your last. I am truly sorry for this, but it is a fact we need to deal with. Our fight is not just for us, but for the future of our world. The only advice I can give you to minimize lost today is to stay away from Azula. Let Fire Lord Zuko and I take care of her; don't try to be a hero. Fight hard my friends, and we will be victorious."

The crowd burst out into applauses, and everyone began to find their positions on the field. Now it was just a waiting game until the ships came into range.

It only took a few minuets for the ships to get into range, and the fire benders and earth benders were up first. On both sides fire balls and boulders were launched up into the air, and explosions began erupting all around the field. This continued on for at least twenty minuets till the first ships made land fall. Then troops from the ship began flooding out onto the battle field and hand to hand combat began to break out.

Aang and his friends began to separate and disperse onto the field, until only Aang, Katara, and Zuko remained together.

"I'm going to go out and help the injured, and help with the fighting now." Katara said turning to leave.

"Katara wait!" Aang ran to where Katara was now.

"What is it Aang?"

"I want you to promise me that you'll come back to me at the end of this battle."

Katara was quiet for a few moments, and then she said. "You can't get rid of me that easily, I'll be right here when it's all said and done."

Aang kissed his wife one more time before they parted ways. Then Katara disappeared into the crowd of people fighting.

Aang turned to Zuko and said, "Let's find Azula, and end this before it has a chance to begin."

"Yes, let's do this. My guess where she is is where there is a giant hole in the people fighting over there." Zuko said pointing to the right of them.

"I bet you're right, let's go."

The two of them took off at full speed towards where they believed Azula to be. Aang was faster than Zuko, so he had to pull back a bit because they didn't want to fight her without the other person their. When they were running, they noticed that no one seem to get in their way, like they were diseased or something. With that it didn't take long for the pair to arrive at where they believed Azula to be.

When they first got to the clearing there was no one there to be seen. They turned around to scan the field to see if they could spot her. Then Aang got the feeling like they were being watch.

"Zuko duck, now!" Aang grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the ground. Seconds after Zuko had hit the ground, a shot of blue flames flew by in the exact spot Zuko was standing in.

"Damn it Avatar you ruined my surprise for my dear brother." Azula said.

"I think you'll survive, for now at least." Aang said staring down Azula.

"Big talk for such peace loving orphan."

Aang rage began to build inside him, and then Zuko whispered to him, "Aang keep your anger in check. Remember what you need to do; don't let your emotions over take you."

"Are you just going to chit chat, or do I need to go hunt down your wives to get you in a fighting mood?"

"Watch it Aang," Zuko whispered, and then he turned to his sister and said, "Are you just going to run your mouth, or are you going to fight?"

Azula just smiled and said, "I knew there was some way we were related, but we won't be for long."

Azula shot off another burst of fire at the pair; they just ducked and ran full force at her. Zuko shot off a bunch of flames and continued to dodge Azula's attacks. Aang was switching between the elements faster then anyone could blink. Aang was fighting with such force and anger, that Zuko was just standing there watching him.

Then Zuko yelled, "Aang remember the plan!"

Aang stopped and looked over at his friend, Zuko could see the anger in Aang's face.

"Plan?" Azula laughed, "What did you possibly plan that could stop me from winning this battle today."

"You're still human Azula, no matter how much you don't act like it."

"You are to dear brother, and as I recall you barely survived our last fight."

As Aang was watching this occur a voice rang out that drowned out the battle field. "Aang let you anger go; see the victims of Azula's crudity surround her in spirit, and one by one bring their spirit and power to you." It was Roku's voice, and he was right. Zuko's and Azula's voice came back, and he knew what he needed to do.

"I am stronger than ever, and my weakness will become my strength." Zuko said.

Aang focused all his energy to make Azula's victims become visible to his eyes. All the sudden there was hundreds of nameless white shadows surrounding Azula. Aang wasn't sure how he was going to get the spirits to join him, and then he started to focus on scene between the siblings.

"As I recall your weakness is a giant whole in your chest." Azula then punched as hard as she could at her brother's weak point, and her hand was met with his armor and all Aang could hear was a loud crack. "My hand it's broken! What did you do?"

"It's this little thing called armor Azula, you might want to look it up. Also my armor is made out of the hardest metal around. Sokka told me about it, it's called meteor metal."

Aang couldn't help but laugh, and then he noticed something. Some of the spirits began to come towards him. Then he realized that to join with the spirits, he needed to use emotion. After a while the spirits stopped, and Aang needed to feel a different emotion.

Azula was still nursing her hand, and then all the sudden she just flexed her hand and this horrible cracking was heard. "Oh well, I've fought through worst."

Aang knew he had to act fast so he began to scan the battle, and as he did the emotions just washed over him. After a while he looked back at Azula and Zuko and saw that only two spirits remained. Aang thought he had been through every emotion imaginable, and he turned around to see if anything would draw up a new emotion. Aang turn around just in time to see Mai running at him with a knife in her hand ready to throw. Aang was surprised to see her, and the larger of the two spirits joined him.

Just before she was about to run into Aang, Mai launched her knife at an unsuspected Azula. Aang and Mai watched the knife glide through the air, and waited to see if it would make contact. At the last possible seconds, Azula leaned back slightly, and raised up her pointer and middle finger and caught the knife between them. Aang and Mai stood there in shock.

"Do really think you take me down with the same trick? Now where to put this toy? Oh I found a place." Azula said, and then launched away from the four of them.

Aang traced the path of the knife, and realized who the target was. It was too late and he knew it, but he needed to try to warn her. "Katara!"

She turned just in time to see the knife coming towards her. She only able to move slightly out of its path, but it still made a gash in the side of her arm that was deep enough to hit bone. Katara let out this bloodcurdling scream that could be heard from miles around.

Aang having witnessed the whole thing could no longer hold back his anger. He was in a white hot rage, and there was no stopping him. Then he turned to Azula, and saw the last spirit coming towards him. "This must be Ozai, no one else could have this type of rage in them all the time" Aang thought to himself.

As the last spirit was about to join with him Aang yelled, "This is it Azula! Your time in this world is over!" Then the last spirit join with him and this rush of power came over him. His tattoos and eyes began to glow, but instead of glowing white; they were glowing red. The clouds also began to darken on the scene.

"What's going on?" Azula yelled.

"Azula," Aang said with the voices of all her victims in sync with his. "You have cause fear and unbalance in this world for long enough, your time is up."

For once, Azula had fear in her eyes. "You couldn't stop me before, what makes you think you can stop me now?"

"You have destroyed more lives than you realize Azula, and now their power is mine." Aang said walking towards her.

Azula was frozen with fear. "I don't believe you! It's not possible!" Azula shot off fire blasted at Aang.

Aang just swatted them away like flies, and kept walking towards her. "You're delaying what is destined to happen, there is no stopping it."

When he was only a few steps away, the realization began to sink in. "No this can't be it, this is not how it ends."

Aang grabbed her by the shoulders and said, "Yes it is." With that he jumped up as high as he could, which was about 50 feet, and just hovered in the air still holding on to her. "It ends now!" Aang then let go of her, and watched her fall to the ground. She hit the ground hard and as soon as he was sure she wasn't getting up, he slow began to come down.

When he was only about 20 feet off the ground, Aang's tattoos stopped glowing and his power drained from him. He began to fall towards the ground just as Azula did; when he hit the ground he was knock out but he didn't hit it as hard.

"This…won't…be…the…end…, it…won't…end…with…me." Azula said though the pain and those were her final words.

**Hours later in a healing tent**

Aang could hear voices and they were near, but he didn't know where he was so he just listened.

"Is he going to be ok?" The first voice said who Aang recognized as Katara.

"Well it's really a mystery. He fell over 20 feet in the air, but there is not a single broken bone in his body. You also saw the same thing I did, he had a lot of power in his body and it drained a lot of his energy. It's a miracle that his body didn't fall apart from all that power, and that he is even alive right now. I'm sorry but I don't know what's happening with him, and all I can say is that we have to wait and see if he wakes up. Again I'm sorry." The second voice said who Aang determined to be a healer or a doctor.

"It's ok I know you tried everything. I guess all we can do is pray that he wakes up, and soon." Katara paused for a moment. "I will stay with him; you go now, I know there is a lot of injured people that need your help more than us." Katara said.

"Yes miss, I'll be back to check on him in a few hours." The healer said, and then the footsteps faded away.

Aang was still too weak to open his eyes, so all he could do is listen to his wife's heartbreaking tears.

"Oh Aang, I promised I'd come back to you now you have to come back to me. I'm not ready to let you go." Katara said kissing Aang's forehead, then she rested her head on Aang's chest and began to cry.

Aang couldn't take it anymore he had to wake up for Katara's sake. After a minuet or so he finally opened his eyes, but she wasn't looking at him. He had to try to speech. Aang opened his mouth, but all that came out was a little gasped of air. Katara couldn't hear it over her crying. He tried one more time. "Ka…Katara." Aang said with a breathy voice.

Katara stopped crying, and lifted her head off of Aang chest and saw his beautiful grey eyes open. "Hi" Aang said in the same breathy voice.

Katara began to cry again, but this time it was out of happiness. "Hi" Katara said back. She then kissed him as hard as she could, but she pulled back thinking she might of hurt him.

"Is it over?" Aang asked.

"Yes, she's gone." Katara said.

"Good. Where is everyone else, are they all ok? What about your arm, is it ok? What about Avan and Aurora, are they ok? Can I see them?" Aang tried to sit up, but he hardly moved a muscle.

"Aang just slow down, and rest. I was able to heal most of my arm, but there is a small scare that is still there. As for everyone else you can see them once you regain your strength. It's important that you rest now."

"But they need me."

"Aang, you don't have to be the hero right now. The best thing you can do for everyone is rest now."

"I guess you're right, I'm no use to anyone right now in this condition."

"Even the Avatar needs his rest. I'll go see how everyone is doing, and you go to sleep."

"Thank you Katara, I love you."

"And I will always love you Aang." Katara said kissing his forehead.

As soon as she left the room, it was easy for Aang to fall asleep.

**Hey again everyone,**

**Sorry again that it has taken so long for me to update, but with graduation coming up I was focusing on school. I hope you like this chapter, and I'd really like to hear from you so please please comment. I really like to hear from you.**


	23. Recovery

As soon as his eyes closed, Aang started to have a very vivid dream. He first saw the outline of Ozai in front of him, then he began to attack throwing fire blasts at Aang. After he dodged the attacks with ease, the shadow dissolved out of view. Then a new shadow of Azula came in, and did the same thing. It was a bit harder to dodge, but once she finished she dissolved too. Then it was only Aang left, but not for long. Soon Roku came into view, and began a conversation.

"Hello Aang." Ruko said and smiled at the Avatar.

"Hello to you to Roku." Aang said and bowed respectfully to his past life.

"Aang you have done well my boy; you have defeat the evil Azula."

"I couldn't have done it with out your help."

"Well Aang, I am sorry to say that it will be the last time you will get it."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Aang your challenges are done, at least the major ones, you don't need me anymore."

"But I'm the Avatar, the savior of the world, how can my challenges be over?"

"Aang, life will always have challenges, it's part of the natural balance of things."

"You mean like Yin and Yang?"

"Precisely, life will have its good moments and its bad ones. Your life has had more bad than good, and besides from little events to come, you'll actually have time to enjoy yourself."

"I don't know if that is true Roku."

"Well believe me, and enjoy life."

"I can't believe I won't see you again."

"Well Aang think of it this way, we will always be connected and will see each other again in the Spirit World, but that wont be for a long time."

"Thank you, Avatar Roku for all your help over the years."

"You're welcome Avatar Aang, now it is time to return to your family and friends."

"Goodbye old friend."

"Goodbye to you too."

Aang dream ended with the vision of Roku's smiling face. Aang's eyes opened, and he realized he was in a completely different place than the tent he woke up in before. After a few minuets he realized he was in one of the palace's guest rooms.

Aang sat up and looked around the room. He noticed two cribs were in the room so he quickly got on his feet, and walked over to them. Avan and Aurora were in the cribs sleeping soundly.

Aang just ran his hands down the sides of their faces, noticing their different features. Both of them have Katara's tan skin and his grey eyes, but they also had many differences. Aurora has a full head of hair beginning to grow, and most of her features resemble her mother's. On the other hand, Avan has only a little amount of hair, and his features look more like Aang's. Aang was just happy to see them again, and kissed them both on the forehead.

Aang turned to head back to the bed, but then something caught his eye. He looked out one of the windows and noticed that Katara standing out on the balcony. The doors were shut so he didn't notice her before, but with a room full of her sleeping family he couldn't blame her.

It was sunrise, and the sun was just starting to come up. Katara had her hair down, and it was glowing in the morning sun and the wind was softly moving it showing off its beauty. It absolutely took Aang's breath away, and looking back on his life she was the only one able to do that. From the moment Katara found him in the iceberg Aang had loved her, but only now after she had become his wife and the mother of his children did Aang really realize how the feeling had changed. He was no long a boy with a crush, but a man who whole heartedly loved this beautiful woman just outside his window. Aang would do anything for her, and he knew that if she wasn't there on the battlefield he would have never felt the blinding rage that ultimately helped to defeat Azula. Aang wished that it didn't have to happen that way, but he was eternally grateful to her sacrifice.

Aang couldn't stand not being next to her any longer, so he quietly opened and shut the door, and again just stare at his beautiful wife in the morning sunlight. Then he moved forward, and caught Katara by surprise.

"You know the way you look in this light reminds me of the first day we met. Do you remember that day?" Aang asked moving at to the railing by Katara.

"Huh?" Katara said caught off guard by the sudden appearance of Aang, but then she just smiled. "How could I forget that day? It was the day that changed my life."

"It was the day that changed my life too, you changed my life."

"I don't believe you. You are the Avatar, how did a Southern-Water Tribe girl change your life?"

"You made me want to be the Avatar. I was running when I fell into the ocean, and I was hiding from my responsibilities. If you hadn't of come into my life and freed me, then who knows where the world would be now. I might have saved the world, but you were the reason I did it." Aang then spotted the scar on the side of Katara's arm where Azula had cut her. "I just wish I could have saved you before this would have happened."

Katara placed one of her hands on Aang's, and placed it on her scar. Then Katara removed her hand and placed it on Aang's back where Azula had hit him when he was just a boy in Ba Sing Se. "I wish I could have stopped her before she did this to you. We both have regrets about the time we weren't able to be there for each other, but the important thing is that we are here together now."

"I am just glad that it is over. Now I can spend everyday for the rest of my life with you."

"How do you know that some other force stronger than Azula won't come along later in life?"

"Let's just say another Avatar told me so."

"Roku told you that? So you were in the Spirit World, no wonder you were out for three days."

"I was out for three day!?"

"Yes, after that moment in the tent you completely blacked out. No one knew if you would ever wake up, but somewhere deep down I knew you just needed to rest for a while. That battle took a lot out of you, and I knew the recovery time would be awhile." Katara smiled the biggest smile at Aang, but then the smile turned to tears in an instant.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Aang wrapped his arms around Katara, and just held her.

"You're just standing here right in front of me like you were before the battle, and you are acting just the way you were before the battle too."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing I just thought that after all that power you had in you something would change, but you're the same man as you always are. You're the man I fell in love with."

Aang laughed a little then said, "Lots of thing will change, but my love for you will never. You're still the girl that takes my breath away every time I look at you, and you're the only one who can."

"Oh Aang," Katara wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled lovingly up at her husband. "I will love you till the end of time"

"I'll love you longer than that." Aang joke then her leaned down, and kissed her passionately.

As both Aang and Katara were both enjoying their kiss and wishing it would never stop, then a cry came out from the room behind them.

"I guess things are back to normal." Aang said turning to go into the room.

"Not yet." Katara said, and then a second cry started. "Now they are."

The two young lovers walk hand and hand into the room, and began to care for their two children.

Aang pondered to himself quietly as he occupied Avan, and as he watched Katara feed Aurora. He must have had a look on his face because in no time at Katara asked him about it.

"What's wrong Aang?" Katara asked, now burping Aurora.

"Oh nothing, just lost in thought is all." Aang said switching babies with Katara.

"Well what are you thinking about?" Katara said now feeding Avan.

"I was just thinking we all start out like this."

"We all start out as babies like Avan and Aurora."

"Well what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, but we all have the same start in life, but what makes you or me different then people like Azula and Ozai? Is it how we were raised, or are we predetermined to be who we are?"

"I don't think anyone has the answer to that, but I believe it is a little bit of both. Also it is also what you do once you are given freedom and power. Power can be overwhelming, and with freedom it can be a lethal combination."

"I guess that could be it, but I can't help to think that there is something we are missing."

"Well I guess that we're done pondering philosophical questions for today because it looks like these two are done with…"

Suddenly the door opened and reviled that Kai was standing there, "Hello Katara, I thought I would come help you with the twins since Aang is…" Then she spotted Aang with Aurora. "Aang! You're finally awake." Kai reached out and squeezed Aang.

"Watch it, I still have Aurora." Aang said, "But it's great to see you."

"Sorry there little girl, but Aang I'm just so glad to see among the living."

"It's great to be back."

"Oh Aang, you've missed so much."

"What do you mean? I thought I was only out for a week or two."

"Yeah, but it has been an exciting couple of weeks."

"Well would you mind filling me in Kai, or are you going to make me play the guessing game?"

"Well I can only tell you my news, the rest you're going to have to find the others for that."

"Well what is your news?"

"Well Shan and I are expecting our first child." A smile came across her face.

"That's wonderful Kai." Aang hugged his long time friend.

"Well enough with me, you need to go find the others and find out their news."

"I'd love to but…" Aang looked over at Katara who was putting Avan back in his crib.

"Oh Aang, don't worry about it." Katara said taking Aurora and putting her in the opposite crib.

"Katara and I have a lot to talk about anyway."

"I guess giving you girls some time won't be to damaging to me."

"That's what you think, what do you think the topic is going to be about?" Katara said hugging her husband good bye.

Well I guess I'll take my chances," Aang kissed Katara, "I love you."

"Love you too." Katara said smiling, "Now get out of here."

Aang smile one more time at his friend and his wife, and he couldn't help but think how lucky he was.

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry it took so long again, but I have a lot to do lately. I hope you are all still reading and enjoying. Please let me know.**


	24. Time to go Home The End

Aang calmly walked from his room to the hallway, and was sure to take a route that would take him outside. After being in bed for a few weeks, Aang's joints were stiff and sore from lack of movement. He just couldn't bounce back like he use to when he was younger, but he was going to try to work on that back at the South Pole.

Something about the Fire Nation air always seemed to feed and warmed him; it was a feeling he truly couldn't explain. As he was walking by the royal family grave yard, he noticed a figure standing in the middle of it. As he got closer, he saw that it was none other then the Fire Lord himself.

Zuko was just starring at his father's and sister's grave, and didn't even notice Aang coming up to him. The way their graves were set up was that they were still in the royal grave yard, but since when they died they were both banished and disgraced they were buried on the furthest plot possible removed from the rest of the graves.

Aang waited a bit before he said anything because I look like Zuko wanted to be alone, but after a few moment he just knew Zuko would want to hear from him.

"Hey Zuko, you ok?" Aang asked.

"Oh hello Aang good to see you up, yeah I think I am ok." Zuko said.

Aang looked over at the other grave, and saw something that reminded him of something he wanted to say to Zuko.

"With all the preparation for the battle I forgot to tell you that I am sorry to hear about you uncle."

Zuko look over at Iroh's grave, and smile, "He was truly a great man, and I was glad that I knew him. I am honoring his memory by working to repopulate the Fire Nation with dragons."

"That's a great idea, but how are you going to do that when the only two left are with the Sun Warriors?"

"Well since the world is once again peaceful, the Sum Warriors have agreed to let their presence be known. For the first couple of years the dragons will remain on the island with the Warriors, but after we get them up in numbers the dragons will be allowed to leave the island."

"That's great, but what is stopping people from hunting them again?"

"I am putting the Warriors in charge of their protection, and if anyone is found to have killed them or caused them harm could even be banished from the Fire Nation."

"That's great that you're trying to restore the Fire Nation to its former glory, and also doing it in the name of your uncle."

"It's the least I could do for him after all he has done for me. His lesson will live on in Sol and all of my future children."

"So you're planning to have more children?"

"Maybe, you never know what the future holds."

"Well it is always great to keep an open mind, but if you excuse me I'd like to go see what the others are up too."

"Of course, just promise to come see me before you and Katara leave to go home."

"Of course, see you around Zuko."

"See you later Aang."

Aang and Zuko both left the grave site, but parted ways after that. Zuko headed towards his throne room, and Aang headed towards where he believed Toph would be.

He was right on the mark, and before long he saw Toph and Zane sitting on a boulder near the base of the mountain. They were facing towards the ocean, so Aang decided to try to sneak up on them. He knew it was impossible to sneak up on Toph, but it was just for fun away. Aang barley made it two steps before Toph picked up on his light footsteps.

"My goodness Aang if you're going to try to sneak up on me you could at least try to do it from the air."

Zane turned around surprised at the sudden appearance of someone. He saw Aang and waved.

"Well I least I gave it a shot. Hey you two are you enjoying yourselves."

"Yes we are." Zane said pulling Toph closer to him.

"So Aang when did you rejoin the living?" Toph asked blushing slightly.

Aang smile after seeing this, "Just today, I thought I come see what everyone was up to while I was out."

"Oh well…" Toph began but was too embarrassed to finish, but Aang could see the joy on her face.

Zane smiling stepped in for Toph, "Well to say that a lot has happened to us would be understatement."

"What do you mean?" Aang asked.

"Well before the battle I told Zane that I was pregnant, and after it was all over he surprised me with a betrothal that he made himself."

Aang saw a green necklace wrapped around Toph neck, and like Katara's necklace it portrayed the two lover's nations coming together. Toph's necklace was of excellent quality, and there is no way that Zane could have thrown it together in the time after the battle. Aang looked over at Zane and was about to asked him, but Zane knew exactly what Aang was going to ask.

"The truth is that I had planed to proposed to Toph for a while now, but the shock of her announcement I decided put it off till after the battle."

"Well that is a lot to happen to you, and then let me just say congratulation to the two of you."

"Thanks we are going to try to have the wedding before everyone leaves the Fire Nation. We know it's soon but we didn't want anything big anyway." Toph said.

"That's just what I'd expect for you Toph, it's simple you. Which is what you want a wedding to be, a refection of you. Well it looks like you got a lot of planning to do, so I'll leave you to it."

"See you later twinkle-toes." Toph said.

"Bye Aang."

Aang waved goodbye, and couldn't help but smile. It was great that everything was coming together for his friends, and himself. It was great that they are all married or about to get married, and all their kids are either born in the same year or are going to be born only a year apart. Life is sure looking up.

**Two Days Later **

"Zane and Toph I now pronouns you man and wife; you may now kiss the bride." A Fire Nation preacher said.

Zane leaned over and gave Toph a kiss, and everyone started to cheer. Zane quickly took Toph's hand and led her out to a boat that have a sigh that said "just married" on it, and the set off towards their home.

Toph turned back waving and said, "See you guys later."

"Bye Toph, bye Zane." Everyone yelled.

They all waved and yelled till the boat was out of view, and then they started to focus on their own departures.

"So I guess you'll all be leaving soon then." Zuko said.

"Yeah, I am going to go with Shan for a while and follow him to all his military duties for a week or two. You know, give them some time alone." Kai said.

"Well Aang and I are going to head back to the South Pole today, and get the kids to settle down again." Katara said playing with Aurora who was lying in her hands.

"Yeah I guess Sokka is going to be taking over for Hakoda any day now, and they both want us there when it happens." Aang said while letting Avan down to try walking, but still holding on to him.

"Well safe journeys to you all." Mai said holding Sol in her hands.

Aang, Katara, and Kai bowed respectfully to the Fire Lord and Lady, and then left toward their different destinations. Aang and Katara strapped the twins into their seats. Then they took off on Appa, and headed home.

Katara tried to stay awake and talk to Aang, but she was still exhausted from the days that Aang was out cold. She soon was asleep like the twins, and was left in silence to his thoughts.

"Life is going to get better now? I'm not sure if I can handle that. I mean ever since I was twelve I have had some type of danger I needed to defeat. It is hard to believe there isn't another person out there that isn't like Ozai or Azula." Aang looked back at the twins and then a thought crossed his mind. "The world needs balance. The Avatar is the main focus of that balance, but even the Avatar needs an opposite force. With Azula and Ozai gone, then the answer must be that the person is question was just born. There is some child out there who is already destined to be the evil force in this universe, but it isn't my fight to fight. Who is it then? Is it the next Avatar's job, or maybe my children's, or my friend's? I don't know, but I won't just sit back and watch; I will be ready."

Aang found it hard to get those thoughts off his mind, but little did he know that it had already come to pass.

**Somewhere in the Earth Kingdom**

A hooded figure had just arrived at a hidden nunnery. He knocked three times at the main gate, and then the main nun greeted him.

"Hello there, please come in." The head nun said

The hooded figure walked into the nunnery, and the head nun notice he walked with a limp.

"It's not too often we get visitors, we are hidden in these confusing forests. You don't know how to get here unless you have been here before. Yet I don't recall you. Tell me how did you know how to get here?"

"I have directions from a friend." The hooded figure said and pulled out a letter from his inside pocket.

The head nun took a minuet to read the letter then came to a realization, "Oh so you come to retrieve him?"

"Yes, under his mother's orders."

"Where is his mother?"

"No longer on this world, she died."

"Oh I am sorry to hear that."

"Now may I have the baby?"

"First you must provide some information to make sure you were really sent by the mother to come pick him up."

"First question, what was the name of his mother?"

"Azula"

"Correct. Question two, who is his father?"

"Sha Hai" The figure tensed up at this because it wasn't even about love with these two, it was only lust. He had always loved Azula, she just never noticed.

"Correct. Question three, what are the parent's nations?"

"The mother was Fire Nation, and the father was Earth Kingdom"

"Correct again. Question four, at birth what style of bending did he show signs towards?"

"Fire"

"Yes, you got them all correct. You were sent by the mother, and now you can collect the child." The head nun waved over another nun who had the newborn in her hands.

The hooded figure took the baby in his hands, and turned to leave.

Then the head nun called out to him, "Sir! Sir! Just for our records can you tell us what you are going to name him, and who is taking care of him?"

"I will give him the name his mother requested, Alekade. I will be the one taking care of him."

"And what is your name?"

"My name is Ling Dao, and I will raise him the way his mother would have if she had the chance."

Then he turned, and left the nunnery with little Alekade in his hands. The head nun felt like she put that baby in the wrong hands, but there was nothing she could do that is who the mother wanted.

**The End**

**Hey everyone,**

** Yeah this is the last chapter, but a story about Avan and Aurora, and the rest of the kids is coming just wait. Please comment.**


End file.
